Rescrito
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: El Trío del Lago no fue suficiente para detener la ambición de Cyrus por lo que Arceus se ve obligado a intervenir. En un ultimo intento logra enviar a cierto entrenador atrás en el tiempo, antes de que ocurriera la distorsión. Solo que no esperaba la intervención de Dialga y Palkia. Ahora, el viaje de Ash fue cambiado más atras y Arceus solo logro una pequeña ayuda en su favor.
1. Prologo

**-Rescrito-  
****Prologo:**

Los tres guardianes del lago estaban debilitados por el ritual, inútiles ante las fuerzas de los Pokemon legendarios controlados por la cadena roja. El poder original era algo que los Pokemon no podían evitar, proveniente del propio creador del universo Arceus, y ante eso, ellos eran tan vulnerables como un Pokemon de Tierra lo era ante el Hielo. Sin las fuerzas para contrarrestar el daño causado, aun liberados del control del poder original: Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie solo podían observar en los brazos de sus respectivos elegidos: Ash, Brock y Dawn.

La unión del espacio y el tiempo se estaba formando frente a los testigos, un universo nuevo se formaba dentro del actual, lo que causaría el colapso de este ultimo. Sus Pokemon intentaban destruir las cadenas que controlaban a Dialga y Palkia, pero todo era inútil.

"¡Mi universo ya esta aquí!" Proclamo en victoria evidente el líder del Equipo Galáctico. Era lo inevitable, podían ver como el entorno lentamente era torcido ante la creación de este nuevo universo. El megalómano comenzó a reírse con fuerza ante la victoria asegurada. "Finalmente todos los años de planeación para este momento, años de investigación y sacrificios, ¡Todo para este momento!"

"_**Temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso.**_" No era una voz acústica, era casi como un eco resonando en la mente de cada persona en el sitio. "_**Subestime tu capacidad de hacer daño y temo que eso ha hecho un daño que dejara consecuencias.**_" En un destello, cabalgando por lo alto de la cueva estaba el Pokemon creador, aquel que le dio vida a todo.

"Arceus." Gruñó Cyrus ante lo imprevisto, pero no invencible. "Temo que ya llegas tarde; yo seré quien sustituya toda tu caótica e imperfecta creación." Alardeo el humano, posicionándose a si mismo en la posición que Arceus actualmente ocupaba. "¡Dialga! ¡Palkia! ¡Ataquen a Arceus!"

Los dos Pokemon ya habían dado la base para comenzar con el nuevo universo de Cyrus por lo que ya era autosuficiente como para que ellos pudieran atacar otros objetivos. Los dos prepararon sus ataques característicos: Corte Espacial y Rugido Temporal, en contra su creador. Al mismo instante, sabiendo el poco tiempo que tenia, Arceus enfoco su atención telepática en Ash, quien hasta ese momento solo podía mirar impotente junto a sus amigos y la actual campeona de Sinnoh.

"_**Ash, no tengo tiempo que perder. Te enviare atrás, antes de que se creara este universo nuevo y evitar que suceda. No puedo enviar a tus amigos debido a la interferencia temporal, pero podrás alertarles del peligro a tiempo.**_" Antes de que el entrenador pudiera replicar una luz le encegueció; lamentablemente los ataques de Dialga y Palkia ya habían alcanzado a Arceus, distorsionando completamente el proceso por el que pasaba Ash. Tiempo y espacio habían sido alterados.

La zona donde se encontraba Ash fue alterada y el entrenador sintió dicho contragolpe.

"Arceus, ¿Qué sucede?" La luz blanca se mantenía, pero la gravedad dejo de sentirla. Ni siquiera podía sentir a Pikachu que supuestamente estaba en su hombro o a Azelf que debería estar entre sus brazos.

"_**Lo lamento, Ash. Han interrumpido mi proceso en ti, temo que he fallado.**_" Ash escuchó atontado las palabras de Arceus mientras que el sonido de su voz se escuchaba más y más lejano. "_**Regresaras en el tiempo pero debido a Corte Espacial y Rugido Temporal perdí el control, también empeoro el daño en el espacio y el tiempo por lo que no puedo corregir mi error. Lo único que esta a mi alcance antes de que estés demasiado lejos en la tela del tiempo y espacio es mantener el nexo que tienes con tus Pokemon. Los sentimientos que pueden ir más allá del tiempo y del espacio. ¡Esa será la clave!**_"

La voz del Pokemon Legendario se dejo de escuchar mientras la luz le hacia perder el sentido. Ya no pudo hablar, gritar o respirar.

Ni siquiera sentía que estaba en Monte Coronet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Ah!" Ash tomo asiento respirando agitadamente al despertar de una pesadilla, podía sentir el sudor frio sobre la piel. "_Monte Coronete, Azelf, Cyrus, Dialga, Palkia… …Arceus._" Repaso en orden lo sucedido para declarar que no era una pesadilla, que fue realidad.

Sus ojos, adaptándose a la oscuridad de la noche en contraste a la luz blanca del sueño, miraron lentamente su entorno. Era familiar, completamente familiar, al punto de que se sentía cómodo aquí pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no _debía_ estar aquí. Pronto se centro en su propio cuerpo notando una diferencia bastante grande. Se sentía bastante raro y su entorno se veía bastante grande. No tardó en llevarse las manos a su cara para pronto verlas a la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué sucede?" Menciono en voz baja al ver sus manos, pero al oír su propia voz que no parecía su voz en primer lugar, todo paso a segundo plano en comparación.

Saltó de la cama con dos movimientos rápidos en base a la adrenalina pura ocasionada por el miedo de la situación tan extraña y bizarra; el error fue que no pudo quedarse en pie al aterrizar debido a un inesperado cambio en la distancia del suelo y a que habían unas inesperadas escaleras en la bajada de la cama, que rápidamente noto que era _su_ cama. Entonces noto porque la situación era tan familiar, estaba en su habitación, en su casa en Pueblo Paleta.

"¿Acaso Arceus en verdad me regreso atrás?" Pellizcó su brazo para comprobar si no estaba soñando, pero no, solo llego el dolor.

Parecía todo tan surrealista, solo se quedo en la ventana unos minutos aun tratando de entender esta gran verdad. La verdad de que su viaje aun no comenzaba, la verdad en que aun no conocía a ninguno de los amigos que hizo en sus viajes, la verdad de que aun no capturaba ninguno de aquellos Pokemon que fueron grandes aliados. La verdad de que su primer Pokemon, Pikachu, aun no lo había recibido de las manos del Profesor Oak

Empezó a respirar rápidamente ante la falta de aire, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. El miedo y la incertidumbre le llenaron: Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn y todos sus Pokemon, _todos ellos_ seguían ahí afuera sin siquiera reconocerle. Liga Kanto, Liga Naranja, Liga Johto, Liga Hoenn, Batalla Frontera, Liga Sinnoh; todo esto jamás sucedió. Nunca antes se había sentido más solo y desamparado en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando Misty se fue o perdió por primera vez en el Liga Añil, todo eso palidecía en comparación a la gran opresión en su pecho y el terrible dolor de la perdida masiva de prácticamente toda su vida.

Usaba el marco bajo de la ventana para sostenerse de no caer al suelo. Quería gritar, necesitaba gritar, pero tenia miedo de escuchar su propia voz otra vez, porque era solo un recordatorio del infierno que sentía en este instante.

Fue cuando un golpeteo de la ventana llamó su atención. Rápidamente se limpio los ojos para secarse las lágrimas, dejando una pequeña irritación bajo sus ojos en señal del llanto. El golpeteo de la ventana insistió para que él se pusiera en pie y pudiera ver la causa.

Entonces sus ojos encontraron otro par de ojos cafés. La sorpresa casi le hizo saltar cuando vio que estos ojos pertenecían a una pequeña criatura amarilla, mejillas rosadas perfectamente redondas; y cuello, cola y la punta de sus grandes orejas de color negro.

"Pichu-pi."

"¿Un Pichu?" Se cuestionó Ash al verle. Prolongo el tiempo del encuentro de miradas, se veía tan aturdido como él pero de alguna forma era familiar. "No… ¡Pikachu!" Gritó en reconocimiento y casi al punto de ser completamente increíble.

"¡Pichu-pi!" Respondió en afirmación, por lo que Ash no tardo en abrir la ventana para dejarle entrar. El pequeño Pokemon bebe fue abrazado con fuerza por el niño de ocho años, agradecido que pudiera recordarle. "¿En verdad eres tu amigo?"

"¡Pichu! ¡Pi-Pichu!" Hacia gestos el Pokemon entre sus brazos, parecía tan aturdido como Ash.

"Sé que Arceus planeaba enviarme momentos antes al pasado para evitar que el Equipo Galáctico realizara su plan. Dialga y Palkia intervinieron y este fue el resultado. Aunque antes de llegar Arceus dijo que mi lazo de entrenador con mis Pokemon, que los sentimientos serian la clave. No le entendí, pero ahora creo que si. Creo que ustedes, tu y los demás recuerdan." El ratón bebe asintió en entendimiento, pero Ash no se veía demasiado feliz. "Soy pequeño Pikachu y aun no comienzo mi viaje como entrenador por lo que no puedo tener Pokemon, tendré que mantenerte oculto, a ti y a los demás hasta que comience mi viaje. No será fácil, amigo."

"Pi-Pichu-Pi." Asintió comprensivamente.

"Te llevare a mi lugar secreto en el bosque, jugaba ahí cuando Gary me molestaba. Intentare llevarte comida, pero tendrás que buscar comida por tu cuenta, además lo que me da mamá no será suficiente cuando los demás lleguen, si es que llegan." Eso era algo de lo que Ash no estaba seguro: ¿Cuántos Pokemon mantendrían sus lazos con él? Ellos estaban en libertad y algunos no nacían como en el caso de Donphan. Solo pensar en eso causaba depresión.

No estaba seguro de su edad, pero será difícil el periodo de espera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash estaba sorprendido y un tanto aliviado que en tan solo un mes ya había llegado una buena cantidad de sus Pokemon, muchos de ellos aun eran bebes pero se las habían arreglado para llegar. El primero, a escasos dos días de su _regreso,_ específicamente durante una mañana, fue un pequeño Pidgey que revoloteaba por su habitación. La pequeña ave se poso sobre la cabeza del futuro entrenador al despertar, dándole un susto completo, era una suerte que su madre había salido o hubiera ido a investigar.

Al principio no lo entendió, tardo un par de minutos en entender que esa pequeña ave era el mismo Pidgeot que había dejado en el bosque para cuidar a los demás de su clase. Fue una alegría tremenda saber que aun después de ser liberado los lazos con su Pokemon seguía vigente.

A la semana siguiente fue probablemente uno de los Pokemon más leales de Ash: Bulbasaur. ¿Si su futuro entrenador lo había puesto en duda? No, Ash estuvo seguro de que el llegaría tarde o temprano, y como respuesta aquí estaba. Lo primero que hizo el Pokemon de hierba fue lanzarse a sus brazos del humano que le vio crecer. Bulbasaur tenia un notable tamaño más pequeño lo que indicaba que era bastante más joven que en su estado capturado.

A escasos dos días de distancia fue el infaltable Pokemon de agua: Squirtle, exlíder del escuadrón Squirtle; y estaba feliz de reunirse con la tortuga de agua. Al igual que el resto mostraba su juventud renovada, siendo casi del mismo tamaño que el Squirtle de May al momento de ser capturado. Además aprecia divertirse bastante en los juegos con Pichu, Bulbasaur y Pidgey. Los tres jugaban alegres con chorros de agua y látigos cepa, esquivando o saltando.

Finalmente para completar el trio de tres elementos básicos llego Charmander. Eso fue todo un suceso, el Pokemon de fuego que había llegado a su etapa máxima estaba de vuelta y no parecía haber cambiado nada desde que evoluciono a Charizard. Claro que fue todo un impacto volverlo a ver como un pequeño, al igual que cuando vio a su antiguo y potente Pikachu regresar como un Pichu. Pero su actitud no se veía decepcionada, al contrario, estaba alegre de volver a ver a su entrenador.

El completamente inesperado fue Mankey, el antiguo campeón regresó como un pequeño primate antes de evolucionar; lamentablemente Ash no tenía una gorra para darle sobre su cabeza, el concurso de la Liga Pokemon por su famosa gorra aun no era ganado. Eso no impidió que Mankey se presentara con unos rasguños en su cara que su madre cuestionaría enormemente al momento en el que cruzara por esa puerta. Era una suerte que tuvo tiempo de llevarlo con los demás.

Al mismo tiempo era fácil mantener su comportamiento como niño, comprobando que Misty y Brock tenían razón sobre el al decir que aun era solo un niño porque su madre no noto diferencias o algún cambio de actitud en su hijo. Igualmente trataba de mantener la misma rivalidad con Gary sin que este descubriera sobre sus Pokemon guardados, ¿Quién sabe que haría él con todo ese ego? Contaba los días para el momento de su derrota en la Liga Añil, sin duda eso fue algo que en verdad le ayudo a crecer.

Por sus Pokemon todo iba viento en popa hasta el momento. Mankey y Pidgey ayudaban a recolectar alimentos y sus esfuerzos combinados eran suficientes para cubrir a Pichu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y a ellos mismos. El problema surgió cuando la recolección de alimentos no era suficiente para el siguiente Pokemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era un atardecer en Pueblo Paleta. Ash acababa de regresar de visitar a sus Pokemon en su sitio secreto, de lo contrario su madre se preocuparía bastante por su bien estar. Con tranquilidad cruzo la puerta para ir a la cocina, a su molestia por estatura se tuvo que subir en una silla para ver una nota sobre la mesa de su madre. Actualmente estaba en casa de unos amigos y llegaría un par de horas más tarde. Suspirando fue al refrigerador para comer algo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando noto que el refrigerador en cuestión estaba abierto y frente a este estaba una pequeña figura tragando como si no hubiera mañana.

Ash movió la puerta del refrigerador para ver al sospechoso. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando noto que dicha figura era un Pokemon completamente familiar al ser uno de los capturados por May y ciertamente su apetito era inequívoco. El Pokemon pareció notar su presencia porque paro de comer y se volteo a verle. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de unas manchas de pisadas húmedas estaban marcadas hacia la posición del Pokemon y que su pelaje estaba húmedo, por el olor era agua salada.

El Pokemon alzó su mano derecha en señal de saludo familiar junto a una extraordinaria sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Munchlax!"


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Rescrito-  
****Capitulo 1: Ven conmigo, el tiempo es hoy.**

Si alguna vez dijeron que la vida como investigador era fácil, entonces no saben de que hablan. El profesor Oak tenía una rutina bastante ardua diariamente y no podía detenerla, de lo contrario entre alimentar a los Pokemon y revisar sus estados de salud, no tendría tiempo para su preciada investigación. No era que se cansara por supuesto, le encantaba su vida como era actualmente disfrutando de constantes nuevos descubrimientos en sus continuos estudios. Pero mucho a su desconocimiento, ninguno se compararía al descubrimiento que actualmente llamaba su puerta.

Era raro que alguien llamara a la puerta esta hora, si fuera algún tema de investigación seria temprano en la mañana o una llamada para avisar alguna llegada, ¿Pero a la puerta a las siete de la noche? No, probablemente era algún tema relacionado con Pueblo Paleta o vecino, incluso su nieto Gary. Aunque este ultimo fuera bastante poco probable por su corta edad para permitirle salir a esta hora y el hecho de que aun no generaba un interés tan grande por los Pokemon.

Samuel Oak abrió la puerta encontrándose con el niño de ocho años llamado Ash Ketchum. ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Samuel Oak le veía comúnmente cuando iba al restaurante en el que trabajaba su madre: Pallet House, era una excelente cocinera por lo que ella rápidamente tomo fama en Pueblo Paleta.

Regresando a la situación actual, la llegada de este niño parecía un problema menor en comparación al hecho de que el niño no venia solo, viendo siete Pokemon que le acompañaban y dos de ellos que no pertenecían a la región de Kanto: un Pichu que actualmente se situaba sobre el hombro del niño y un Munchlax que estaba parado junto a él. Los demás eran un Pidgey, un Mankey, un Bulbasaur, un Squirtle y un Charmander. Pronto su atención se volvió a centrar en el niño que le miraba con mucha duda y nerviosismo.

"Profesor, necesito su ayuda."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El amanecer llegaba en la Región Hoenn con el sol encargándose de nutrir a toda criatura que necesitara de su luz. Ejemplo de ello eran los Pokemon Tipo Planta, disfrutando del baño energético otorgado por el proceso de fotosíntesis. Entre estos Pokemon estaban una pequeña comunidad de Treecko y entre estos estaba uno muy especial, viviendo desde su nacimiento en un árbol bastante desarrollado pero que ya en estos momentos alcanzaba sus días finales por su gran edad.

Treecko había estado esperando este momento que antes no había pensado como los últimos de su árbol. En esta ocasión tenia la oportunidad de aprovechar por ultima vez de sus semillas concentrándose en el cultivo de la ultima. En tan solo un mes ya una planta solida, promesa de un futuro árbol, crecía con fuerza junto al árbol muerto. El Pokemon se sentaba en las ramas del viejo árbol observando los rayos del sol nutriendo a la nueva semilla de vida sabiendo que esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería en un largo tiempo si es que todo salía bien; después de todo hoy comenzaba su viaje guiado básicamente en el instinto a lo que fue o será su familia en Pueblo Paleta, específicamente la Reservación Oak.

"¡Taillow!"

El grito llamo la atención del Pokemon planta alzando su mirada al cielo. Era inequívoco que se trataba de otro de sus compañeros: Taillow, con quien se había encontrado una semana luego de haber _regresado_, cosa de la que no estaba seguro como había sucedido, un momento estaba en la Reservación Oak en su forma de evolución final y entonces despertaba aquí, de vuelta tiempo antes de conocer a su entrenador. Desde entonces había tenido este instinto que le guiaba a un lugar desconocido de Hoenn y que lo llamaba hacia su entrenador. No era el único, ya que sus otros amigos también lo sentían y gracias a esto se buscaban entre si. Con la ayuda de Taillow comenzaron a rastrear al resto. Ya habían encontrado a Torkoal y Corphish, quedando solo Snowrunt que al aparecer ya fue encontrado.

Al principio Taillow fue en busca de Torkoal sospechando de su lugar de origen cercano a Valle Acero, mientras que Corphish llego bajo sus propios medios. Cuando Taillow regreso con Torkoal dejándolo junto a Treecko, se volvió a ir en compañía de Corphish para ir a buscar a Snowrunt a Isla Izabe. El regreso de Taillow y la vista de Corphish y Snowrunt, significaba que la misión fue todo un existo. Ahora todos sus compañeros de Hoenn estaban juntos, dando inicio al viaje hacia su entrenador.

Treecko bajó del árbol acercándose a los demás al mismo tiempo que Taillow aterrizaba y de la reunión de los cinco surgió el siguiente plan a seguir. Era interesante saber que todos tenían el mismo instinto que variaba en tres direcciones diferentes; una hacia el Sur, lo que era imposible debido a que solo había mar ya que solo Corphish y Taillow podrían manejarse en un lugar así; el resto de las dos posiciones eran hacia el Este, sintiéndose una más cercana que la otra.

De ahí nacía la pregunta: ¿Por qué tres direcciones si no todos podían ir a ciertos lugares de la región?

Tragándose sus dudas, lo mejor que Treecko podía hacer era guiar al grupo hacia la zona que indicaban más cercana que indicaran sus instintos. No perdieron tiempo en comenzar a moverse y el plan principal era alejarse de rutas y ciudades, no querían que algún humano, que no fuera Ash, los capturara. De esta forma Treecko, Corphish, Torkoal, Taillow y Snowrunt comenzaron su camino hacia la aventura de lo desconocido por la búsqueda de su querido entrenador y amigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un pequeño chimpancé vagaba por los profundos bosques de Sinnoh. Era extraño, hace un mes recordaba estar junto a Ash e incluso había evolucionado en Monferno, pero entonces de un momento a otro hubo una potente luz blanca y estaba aquí, en el mismo bosque en el que recordaba haber nacido y nuevamente como un Chimchar. Claro que aun no estaban todos los cambios otorgados por su evolución, pero la confianza dotada por su entrenador se mantenía.

Ahora un potente instinto desconocido le llamaba, le indicaba ir a las montañas, donde según su viaje con Ash recordaba el pueblo nevado llamado Snowpoint. En alguna parte en su interior le indicaba ir allí, sin saber el porqué.

Un grito vino del cielo y no tardó en notar la pequeña ave que venían su dirección. Antes de que esta pudiera llegar hubo cierto imprevisto.

"¡Glaigar!"

Un objeto rosado no identificado se estrello contra el chimpancé derribándolo y arrastrándolo con él hasta la base de un árbol. Aturdido el Pokemon de tipo fuego se recobro del impacto para ver la causa, a su sorpresa era Gligar. Al mismo tiempo desde el cielo, el ave que había visto se revelaba como Starly. No eran cualquier Starly y Gligar, eran sus amigos. No tardo en llegar Buizel y por ultimo el responsable de que todos estuvieran juntos: Turtwig.

"¿Chim? ¿Char?" Cuestionó el chimpancé, revelando la verdad. Aun faltaba un integrante en el equipo, ya que luego de la partida de Gliscor con el Maestro Aire otro Pokemon había sido capturado por Ash, un tipo Dragón/Tierra y que actualmente mostraba su aleta superior como simulación de un tiburón en tierra. Fue capturado poco tiempo antes de que comenzara el gran problema con el Equipo Galáctico y al parecer ninguno de ellos esperaba que estuviera presente por el poco tiempo que estuvo con el entrenador.

Pero aquí estaba. "¡Gib!" El último en llegar dio un brinco para morder la cabeza de Chimchar.

Los instintos de los Pokemon se habían encargado de reunirlos otra vez, ahora solo tenían que seguir el instinto restante hacia lo que estuviera en Snowpoint.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El profesor miraba a su estudiante de una semana trabajar por la ventana de su laboratorio. En realidad era su estudiante a medio tiempo debido a sus estudios que llegarían hasta los diez años, una vez ahí escogería seguir estudiando, trabajaría o algún tema relacionado con los Pokemon; después de todo en aquella edad ya eran considerados adultos ante la sociedad, incluso podría casarse si quisiera.

Se encontraba alimentando a sus supuestos Pokemon con Pichu y Squirtle sobre su hombro. Parecía que Squirtle relataba su historia antes de llegar aquí; Ash podía entenderle gracias a los gestos que hacia el pequeño Pokemon cosa que el profesor le pareció sorprendente. No es que pudiera entender su lenguaje, era conocer sus sistema de comunicación cosa que solo un entrenador experimentado podría realizar, incluso para un investigador era trabajo arduo comprender a un Pokemon sobre temas concretos, en especial al momento de relatar algo tan complejo como una historia.

Luego de una larga charla y una buena porción de inseguridad decidió poner a Ash a prueba como su estudiante, una escusa creíble para las ausencias de Ash de su casa. Si, Oak le enseñaría algunas cosas, menos de las que esperaba debido a que Ash ya tenia un conocimiento base, no avanzado pero si diverso. Detalles que solo un entrenador entendería con la vista, no viniendo de un libro: el odio al rojo de los Scyther y Electabuzz, la vista en blanco y negro de los Spearow, el gusto natural por los huevos de Happiny, el hecho de que supiera que Happiny era la pre-evolución de Chansey y que a su vez esta evolucionara en Blissey, la información avanzada sobre los Pokemon Legendarios, cosas que solo un investigador de categoría sabría y que no eran conocidas por el publico o simplemente su conocimiento general.

Mientras que la historia podría ser un simple cuento infantil, la información tras de ella y el cariño que sentía por los Pokemon era real. Pero aun la duda estaba en el aire, era demasiado avanzado para ser la fantasía de un niño de ocho años. Por esa razón hizo este trato con él, trabajar como su estudiante y cuidando a los Pokemon de los cuales supuestamente él era el entrenador. No podía entrenarlos o combatir con ellos, pero debía cuidarlos y podía jugar con ellos, era un trato justo que se desarrollaba más que espléndidamente.

Estaba claro que Ash conocía a esos Pokemon y que a su vez estos le conocían, no eran hostiles, actuaban claramente como si Ash fuera su entrenador y amigo cercano, se podría decir que eran familia. Verle cuidarlos y jugar con ellos a un nivel así no era la forma natural de un niño de ocho años. Igualmente era el nivel de empatía que tenia con ellos cosa que solo se creaba luego de años de estar junto a ellos, conocerlos a fondo sabiendo sus individualidades.

El hilo de pensamientos del profesor llego a su fin cuando Ash fue abordado por una masa purpura que básicamente le aplasto. Samuel salió inmediatamente para ayudarle, pero a su sorpresa Ash se reía a carcajadas mientras era aplastado de forma juguetona por esa masa purpura, era un Grimer. El profesor sacó el papel que enlistaba los Pokemon de Ash junto a sus características, entre ellos estaba un Muk que en las propias palabras del Profesor Oak uso en el futuro: _te cubre de afecto_. Al ser bastante tiempo antes era fácilmente deducible que se trataba del mismo Muk antes de evolucionar al igual que Pichu y Munchlax.

"Grimer, me sorprende verte aquí y me alegra." Ash finalmente se pudo separar un poco del Pokemon para volver sobre sus pies. "Profesor, este es el Muk que era líder de un grupo de Grimer en Ciudad Gringey que se encontraban en una Central Eléctrica."

"Si, esa información esta en el papel que me diste. Es el primer Pokemon que llega desde que me pasaste la lista, ¿Estas seguro que son todos estos? Es decir, un Noctowl brillante es un asunto bastante raro y puede que…" El profesor se vio forzado a guardar silencio al ver un pequeño punto volando en su dirección. Unos segundos pasaron para que Ash dirigiera su mirada en la misma dirección que Samuel y a su sorpresa el objeto volador se hizo más grande. "…es un Hoothoot, habitualmente se encuentran en el Oeste, en la Región Johto."

Entonces el pequeño Hoothoot se hizo más grande y sus colores más definidos a la vista debido a su aproximación a los avistadores, demostrando que era de un color casi amarillo brillante. Los ojos del profesor de ensancharon mostrándole la prueba irrefutable de las palabras de Ash. Si, el listado inicial de Pokemon podría ser una extensa coincidencia hasta el Pokemon que llegó hoy, pero algo tan preciso como deducir que seria un Pokemon brillante era ya algo más que una coincidencia.

Finalmente el ave aterrizo directamente sobre la cabeza de Ash mostrando sus relucientes ojos cerrados para formar una U en señal de felicidad. Ash no tuvo que pasar por sus pensamientos dos veces para entender lo que sucedía.

"¿Noctowl? ¿Aun eres un Hoothoot?" El ave movió sus pequeñas alas para ponerse frente a frente del niño, por lo que este extendió sus brazos para recibirle entre ellos, Ash acaricio al Pokemon esférico cuidadosamente y con cariño. Hoothoot sonrió relajándose inconscientemente entre sus brazos, pero se veía realmente agotado y levemente lastimado; seguramente viajar desde Johto no había sido un viaje fácil para un Pokemon tan pequeño como este. "Profesor, ¿Cree poder ayudar a Hoothoot?"

El profesor aun se recuperaba del impacto de esta información. No podía haber error, no ahora.

"Ash… …en verdad viajaste en el tiempo." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación directa del profesor. Si había incredulidad y sorpresa, pero también había una tonalidad de sorpresa. "En verdad viste a Arceus, Dialga y Palkia."

Ash sonrió al ver que finalmente las dudas del profesor se habían disipado, el miedo de perder sus Pokemon se marchaba lentamente. "No es como si fuera la primera vez que veo Pokemon Legendarios. En el futuro le dije sobre el avistamiento de Celebi en Johto, en aquel entonces viajaba con Misty y Brock. Un cazador perseguía a Celebi, pero con la ayuda de mis amigos y un muchacho llamado Sam logramos detenerle. Incluso Suicune salvo el bosque."

La piel levemente morena del profesor quedo inmediatamente pálida mientras sus ojos se centraron en Ash. Sus pensamientos asimilaban lo dicho por Ash, relatando a la perfección la aventura de su niñez. Si, desde hace años había notado que Ash era el niño con el que logro entablar esa solida amistad que se formo en tan solo un par de días. El dilema estaba en que solo él sabía lo que sucedió al ser un asunto pasado, pero si Ash también lo recordaba significaba que este Ash tenía el conocimiento de aquel.

"Una nueva prueba ha surgido, en verdad es irrefutable." Murmuró teniendo cuidado de no decirlo en voz alta para no ser escuchado por Ash. El niño había cambiado el transcurso de la historia, tenia que tener cuidado de no decir su parte en esa historia para que no hubiera resultados irreversibles. Finalmente mostro una sonrisa mientras lentamente sus colores faciales regresaban a la normalidad. "Bien, Ash. Estaré atento a la llegada de tus Pokemon durante los próximos meses. Sera interesante estudiar a Chimchar y Treecko, incluso estoy curioso con el comportamiento de un Heracross en mi reservación."

Si, era inevitable ganar entusiasmo con el listado de Ash.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder. En vista que ahora eres oficialmente a tiempo completo mi ayudante y estudiante deberemos cambiar tu rutina. No solo debes limitarte a alimentar a tus Pokemon, también deberás alimentar a los demás de la reservación. Debes aprender como cuidarlos apropiadamente y no hablo de entrenamiento, sino de heridas y enfermedades, crianza en general. Tienes Pokemon ahora, tienes responsabilidades con ellos; como aun no tienes diez años y no puedes ser entrenador, siendo mi aprendiz estará bien por el momento."

Por una vez Ash no supo si estar emocionado y desanimado. ¿Estudio? ¡Malo! ¿Pasar tiempo con Pokemon? ¡Bueno! Con ese veredicto siguió al profesor Oak mientras llevaba a Hoothoot entre sus manos para un tratamiento. Entre tanto Pichu y Squirtle habían regresado a sus hombros, mientras la tortuga retomaba la nueva versión de como sus amigos se habían convertido en el escuadrón de bomberos bajo el comando de la Oficial Jenny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fue un viaje difícil. La segunda dirección que marcaba el instinto de los Pokemon tampoco era posible para ser cruzado por los Pokemon, no cuando uno se enfrenta al árido desierto de Hoenn y entre tus amigos hay un Pokemon de hielo. Instantáneamente pasaron a la tercera dirección, la cual se encontraba rodeando el exterior del desierto, manteniendo el curso hacia el Este. En un par de semanas el clima cambio a uno lluvioso mientras sentían que se acercaban más y más.

Lamentablemente no todo podía ser perfecto, no cuando una manada de Mightyena les impedían el paso. Ya no eran el equipo poderoso entrenado por Ash y mientras tenían un buen numero de cinco, era fácilmente avergonzado por la cantidad de quince oponentes. Por supuesto, esto no acobardo a los Pokemon; no cuando su entrenador se encargo de enseñarles una buena dosis de determinación, aun al estar en una terrible desventaja.

Treecko ataco con Bala Semilla, Corphish con Rayo Burbujas, Torkoal con Lanzallamas, Snowrunt con Viento Helado y Taillow con Ataque Ala. Con esto dio inicio una larga y agotadora batalla. Al principio intentaron concentrar sus esfuerzos en ataques de grupos de dos contra uno. El problema fue que la ventaja numérica les jugo en contra rápidamente, ellos realizaban ataques coordinados como toda una jauría. Posteriormente, el equipo de Ash tuvo que cambiar a forma defensiva a lo que Torkoal se ofreció gustoso utilizando su defensa naturalmente superior. Fue útil, pero al uno estar entrenada fue igualmente breve.

Ya llegando al final solo Taillow y Treecko tenían energías para seguir luchando, debido a la terquedad de ambos centradamente, pero Torkoal, Snowrunt y Corphish ya habían dado todo lo que podían dar, mientras eran protegidos por los dos restantes. El valeroso Pokemon de planta con suerte se mantenía en pie, pero no dejaba de ver a los ojos y sin miedo al Mightyena líder de la jauría, su característica especial era una herida que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo que probablemente era una señal de su experiencia. Por supuesto, esto no quedo sin bajas para los Mightyena, ya que la mitad de la jauría había caído ante los Pokemon de Ash. Gozando de su victoria ante los invasores, iba a terminar con un ataque de mordida.

Treecko no cerró sus ojos, esperando ver el ataque concluyente.

"¡Sol!"

Una ráfaga blanca se interpuso entre atacante y recibidor, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y dejando una notoria marca sobre la hierba y tierra. Mightyena retrocedió, regresando con el resto de su jauría esperando ver señales de atacante. Una silueta se introdujo entre la tierra y polvo levantado. Los Pokemon de Ash reconocieron el ataque inmediatamente al tratarse de un Viento Cortante.

Segundos pasaron para que la silueta se pudiera mostrar. El color blanco del pelaje fue lo primero que se vio; bien, era casi blanco con una leve tonalidad roja que no alcanzaba a ser rosa. Lo segundo que se vio fue su cuerno en forma de medialuna de color rojo, era simétrico a la contraparte del pelaje, asimilándose a un signo yin yang. La cara del mismo color que su cornamenta era oculta tras el pelaje de su rostro. No eran primera vez que veían uno, pero lo que intimido enormemente a la jauría de Mightyena era el tamaño superior en comparación a lo común de su especie, porque tenía el tamaño de un Arcanine. También tenía una vestimenta de cuero dotada de varios bolsillos, en el color natural café.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa al reconocer al invasor como un raro Absol brillante, un poco más grande que el promedio, y al ver al líder Mightyena dar un paso al frente, el resto de su jauría le siguió para amenazar al nuevo en escena. Este momento de seguridad para la jauría fue efímera, ya el Absol no seria intimidado ante la superioridad numérica o de la audacia del jefe oponente.

"Ab…. ¡SOL!" El sonido fuerte y poderoso fue suficiente para hacer escapar a toda la jauría y a su líder inmediatamente.

Aun con la jauría enemiga fuera de la situación Treecko y Taillow no bajaron la guardia al ver a este potencial nuevo enemigo. Dicho personaje se volteo lentamente, pata tras pata, para mirar al quinteto Pokemon de diversos tipos. Absol dio un paso y como consecuencia Treecko intento ponerse en pie en su estado debilitado aunque dicho esfuerzo fuera inútil. Taillow, por su parte, con suerte mantenía el vuelo y era solo su terquedad lo que le mantenía en el aire, si se movía de cualquier otra forma caería inconsciente.

Absol se quedo quiero al ver como era observado por los Pokemon consientes. Entendiendo que estaba aun bajo la desconfianza de aquellos Pokemon, se volteo hacia los arbustos y desapareció de la vista. Treecko levanto miro perpleja la acción del Pokemon sin permitir dejar caer su guardia. Con suerte podía moverse, pero necesitaba de alguna forma recuperar a sus amigos para continuar el camino hacia lo desconocido. Seguido a esto Taillow cayo rendido sobre Corphish no pudiendo aguantar el vuelo con semejante daño.

A la poderosa impresión de los Pokemon, el raro Absol brillante regresó deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de Treecko para no ser atacado, no que fuera muy peligroso considerando el deteriorado estado en el que se encontraba el Pokemon planta. Con lentitud la criatura desencajo uno de sus bolsillos de cuero del resto del tejido, que en ese momento se revelo ser ensamblable por capas hechas del mismo cuero rustico. Sin dar un paso más Absol arrojo el bolsillo, que al verlo de cerca se veía más como un bolso que un mero bolsillo. Al impactar con la tierra el bolso se abrió revelando varias bayas curativas que los Pokemon reconocieron haber visto a lo largo del viaje gracias a Brock, el compañero y amigo de viajes de Ash.

Treecko fijó su mirada en Absol por unos instantes, y este retrocedió para demostrar sus buenas intenciones. El Pokemon planta, percatándose de la seguridad momentánea, tomo los frutos y los repartió rápidamente entre sus amigos notando los efectos inmediatos. Los cinco Pokemon de Hoenn ya estaban de vuelta en su máxima salud. Recuperados miraron al Absol que se mantuvo quieto observando la escena; Treecko se adelanto para entablar conversación.

Un momento tenso vivieron los demás Pokemon mientras que Treecko y Absol hablaron en su dialecto, palabras que no serian entendidas por el humano promedio. Al inicio vieron miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa, pronto de enojo y finalmente aceptación. Absol le relataba a Treecko y a los Pokemon con gran detalle la situación que vivió Ash en Monte Coronet, revelándose a si mismo como el enviado de Arceus para ayudar a los Pokemon del entrenador que le ayudo a su maestro. Fue una misión preparada de improviso y contra el tiempo, ya que Arceus no disponía de mucho para realizar el viaje al pasado mientras Dialga y Palkia le atacaban simultáneamente.

Al final habían ganado un nuevo aliado que les escoltaría de regreso a su entrenador. Por supuesto que el Pokemon de tipo oscuro hizo unos preparativos previos llenando los diversos bolsillos con bayas para el largo camino en el que se encomendarían. Treecko, Taillow, Torkoal, Corphish y Snowrunt gustosamente ayudaron en completar la provisión, ya que no sabían para que se prepararan, solo podían esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor.

El quinteto de Ash, guiados por el Absol Brillante, entraron en una cueva cercana que curiosamente indicaba aquel extraño sexto sentido integrado recientemente a los Pokemon. En su interior oscuro caminaron hasta llegar una extraña muralla con unos gravados. Absol pareció hacer algo que los Pokemon ignoraron porque dicha muralla se introducía en el suelo abriendo paso a un nuevo compartimiento en la caverna. Absol espero a que los Pokemon pasaran, pero hubo uno que se quedo atrás: el usualmente tímido Torkoal. Los demás no tardaron en encontrar el motivo por el cual Torkoal se mostraba tan hostil, ya que el motivo no era nada más y nada menos que Registeel, quien descansaba tranquilamente en el centro de la caverna. Absol se interpuso en la humerada nasal que expulsaba el Pokemon de fuego, ya que este aun recordaba aquel formidable oponente del Cerebro Frontera Piramidal.

Logrando hacerle entrar en razón para no molestar el letargo del gigante de metal, los Pokemon entraron en el nuevo segmento solo para ver que la muralla que se había abierto se cerraba justo detrás de ellos. Todos ellos presintieron que esta seria la ultima vez que verían Hoenn en un largo tiempo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash cayó rendido en su cama. Los deberes como estudiante del Profesor Oak y como estudiante normal combinados le dejaban rendido al final del día, pero no podía evitar sentir la actual satisfacción, la cual no había sentido antes. Por primera vez sentía que en verdad se preparaba para el futuro que vendría, eran las ilusiones que tuvo como niño vistas atravesó de alguien que las vivió. No solo volvería a vivir su viaje Pokemon, sino que esta vez se prepararía para ser en verdad el mejor, lo mejor que pudiera ser. Tenia aun las lecciones frescas de cada Líder de Gimnasio que había enfrentado hasta Sinnoh junto todas las batallas que vivió junto a sus Pokemon.

Ese era otro tema de alegría: sus Pokemon. Hoy se había completado el listado de Kanto y Johto con la llegada de Kraby y Heracross, aun siendo de edad joven mantenía su entusiasmo por obtener la sabia de los arboles, o de Bulbasaur. Por supuesto que Cyndaquil, Chikorita y Totodile habían llegado, y estaba enterado de que Phanpy no llegaría puesto que aun no había nacido. Lapras era un recién nacido cuando lo encontró en la playa extraviado de su grupo, por lo que se unía la ausencia de Phanpy.

Esto solo dejaba la duda de los Pokemon de Sinnoh y Hoenn. ¿Cómo llegarían ellos? Rápidamente una mirada seria apareció en su rostro para comenzar a menearlo de un lado otro y olvidar esos pensamientos. No podía pensar en el como, solo en el cuando. Si, habían pasado cuatro meses desde su _regreso_ pero no tenia razón para volverse pesimista, ellos estaban en otras regiones, era natural que les tomara más tiempo venir. Entonces otra pregunta de origen pesimista salió de improviso, ¿Cómo podrían regresar aquellos que nunca habían estado aquí?

Intentando distraerse de aquellos pensamientos su mente vago a los sucesos adicionales del hoy. El Profesor Oak le había presentado una extraña prueba escrita que medía su conocimiento a nivel general tanto sobre los Pokemon como el conocimiento practico, cosas que los investigadores no podrían averiguar solo viéndolo en libros. Era una prueba extraña, además de que el Profesor Oak también le informo que le había entregado una prueba igual a Gary. Su curiosidad aumento cuando Ash vio que el profesor tomaba su prueba y la enviaba por correo, posteriormente no obtuvo respuestas, él solo dijo esperar.

Cerrando los ojos, dejando que el cansancio le conquistara, Ash pensó por última vez en sus Pokemon, en sus amigos y en el viaje que aun estaba lejano.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Treecko, Taillow, Corphish, Torkoal y Snowrunt estaban realmente aliviados al ver como Absol abría una apertura al final de la cueva. Habían estado semanas bajo tierra, sin saber donde llegaba este camino. Hasta el momento se alimentaban racionando las bayas traídas por Absol y el agua la obtenían por filtración de entre las rocas. Por instantes estaban asustados de que no volverían a ver la luz del sol otra vez, pero Absol trajo la tranquilidad señalando el final de la cueva y de esta larga travesía.

Absol abrió el segmento de la pared de roca revelando una extraña construcción. Ahora estaban dentro de un templo; lo más característico era el centro triangular en donde tres pilares se levantaban: uno de hielo, uno de roca y el último de acero. En el centro se veía un pequeño orbe que al parecer era custodiado simbólicamente por los pilares. Los Pokemon prefirieron ignorar su curiosidad y continuaron hasta la salida. Finalmente veían el sol, aun cuando todo estuviera cubierto en nieve.

El quinteto Pokemon se detuvo mirando a su guía notando el importante hecho de que no estaban en Kanto. Treecko dio un paso al frente hablando con el guía a lo que Absol se vio obligado a dar media vuelta y responder las dudas del Pokemon planta.

Al parecer se encontraban en la Región Sinnoh gracias al conducto que unía los templos de los protectores de Regigigas a Regirock, Registeel y Regice; y gracias a eso ahora se encontraban en la última región que el entrenador de ellos había visitado. Era una escala necesaria antes de ir a Kanto. Además de reabastecer bayas para continuar con el camino, debía realizar algunas tareas aquí, importantes para Ash.

Sin dar a Treecko una oportunidad de saciar por completo sus dudas, Absol se fue en un salto hacia la zona forestal nevada. Un tanto irritado por la falta de comunicación, el quinteto se escondió en el bosque cercano decidiendo que Absol seria capaz de encontrarlos y que seria muy peligroso para ellos quedarse en rutas humanas; no querían ser capturados por otros humanos. No cuando ya llevaban gran parte de su camino realizado.

Por suerte la angustia de espera no fue demasiada porque Absol regreso en unos minutos y a la sorpresa del quinteto, era acompañado por seis Pokemon desconocidos. Treecko se interpuso al frente como notorio líder del quinteto, y a su vez, de los seis desconocidos una especie de pequeña tortuga verde salió al frente. Lo más característico era la pequeña planta que brotaba de la cabeza del Pokemon; y al igual que Treecko se mostraba protector de su grupo.

Absol intervino en medio antes de que se desarrollara una batalla innecesaria.

Solo bastaron unos segundos de explicación para que el ambiente se relajara. Esos seis Pokemon eran los que Ash había atrapado durante su estadía en Sinnoh: Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel, Starly, Gligar y Gible. Aquí quedo clara que la misión de Absol era reunir todos los Pokemon de Ash esparcidos por las regiones y llevarlos hacia su entrenador; lo que tranquilizo enormemente a los once Pokemon. Esta vez, todos colaboraron para recolectar provisiones para el viaje, asegurándose de tener más que lo suficiente. Ahora eran casi eran más del doble que antes, por lo que la cantidad de bayas debida duplicarse, y si era posible recolectar más en caso de que el viaje fuera más largo que el anterior.

En unas horas ya iban siguiendo a Absol, siguiendo el objetivo actual de los sentidos de los Pokemon. Era una gran cordillera dotada con el mismo clima que ahora sentían, pero gracias a la preparación el calor era mantenido para los que lo necesitaran utilizando a Chimchar y Torkoal como estufas portátiles. Snowrunt por el contrario disfrutaba alegremente el clima frio, caminando justo de tras de Absol.

Pronto llegaron a otras ruinas situadas en la montaña que los humanos conocían como Monte Coronet. Afuera de dicho templo podía verse una estatua grande que conmemoraba al Pokemon que se mostraba como creador del mundo y todo lo conocido: Arceus. No que los Pokemon lo supieran, solo Absol sabia la identidad de la estatua, realizando una breve reverencia antes de continuar al interior del templo. Los Pokemon no preguntaron, de momento parecían más interesados en charlar entre ellos, o por lo menos casi todos ellos: Chimchar charlaba con Torkoal y Starly con Taillow, el resto parecía más interesado en el ambiente o tratando de evitarse, como era el caso de Treecko y Turtwig que parecían bastante apáticos entre si.

Al entrar a un nuevo pasadizo oculto Chimchar no pudo evitar suspirar reconociendo la terquedad de Turtwig, este seria un viaje largo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos semanas habían pasado y como todos los días, Ash había estado muy ocupado. Por otro lado su madre estaba orgullosa al ver a su hijo tan preocupado por su futuro, Delia iría varias veces a revisar el laboratorio del profesor y atestiguar con sus propios ojos el trabajo duro de su hijo. Igualmente era bueno no verle tan centrado en los estudios, pasando gran parte de su tiempo jugando con varios de ellos.

Samuel Oak llego a la sala, viendo que Delia observaba a su hijo jugar con los Pokemon.

"Delia, ¿Puedes llamar a Ash? Llego algo para él." Pidió el investigador cortésmente.

Curiosa, la madre le observo al ver un paquete entre sus manos. Decidiendo que su hijo seria el encargado de averiguar de que se trataba, le grito desde la ventana: "¡Ash, el Profesor Oak te llama!" Anuncio sin dar un paso más allá del marco de la ventana.

Ash regreso en compañía de un pequeño Pichu y Chikorita, además del Mankey que se mantenía sobre su cabeza, mientras el muchacho aun se reía de sus payasadas. El profesor se vio intrigado al ver el comportamiento alegre del primate, conociendo que los Mankey eran bastante propensos a la violencia y agresivos con las personas. Este, a diferencia de todos, se mostraba muy feliz en la presencia del pequeño Ash. Decidiendo que esto seria investigado correctamente después, inicio la razón del llamado.

"Ash, el resultado de tu examen acaba de llegar." El profesor presentó el paquete al niño y sobre esta venia un pequeño sobre. "Por el paquete que viene adjunto puedo decir que sacaste buenos resultados, aunque no este seguro de que tanto."

"¿Paquete?" Cuestionó, pero al no haber respuesta decidió tomar el objeto cuadrado y averiguar el misterio.

Pese a su gran interés de abrir el paquete primero opto por el sobre, queriendo saber primero la razón y luego el contenido. Lo primero fue ver que decía de información sobre el remitente: _Sociedad de la Liga Pokemon_. Ash miro extrañado y rápidamente abrió el sobre para leer el contenido en voz alta. Estuvo un par de minutos un tanto aturdido sobre la aceptación de su examen y de como había aprobado en conocimientos básicos y prácticos, que estaban orgullosos de llamar un miembro más de su sociedad, la cual estaba dedicada a aquellos interesados en seguir el camino de entrenador. Finalmente explicaba el paquete adjunto y de como podría mejorar su membresía que realizaba otros tipos de exámenes para demostrar un conocimiento superior y desarrollo. Por el momento tenia una membresía Clase E-, la cual todos obtenían al ingresar, pero podría ser mejorada a E, E+, D-, D, D+, C-, C, C+, B-, B, B+, A-, A, A+ y S. Según el grado de membresía seria el nivel de los artículos entregados mensualmente, así como otros especiales.

Ash rápidamente abrió la otra caja. Estaba sorprendo al ver varias revistas sobre la Liga Pokemon y un par de libros sobre Bayas y cuidados Pokemon en general, una poción, un antídoto, media docena de Pokeball y entre estas una Pokeball blanca que tenia un color rojo en las líneas de unión de las dos mitades blancas. Ash reviso la Pokeball blanca, pero no podía reconocerla de haberla visto antes.

"¿Qué clase de Pokeball es esta?" Le pregunto Ash al Profesor Oak.

"Se le llama Premier Ball, normalmente es entregada para conmemorar ocasiones especiales como esta. Más allá de eso no tiene algo más en especial." Explico Samuel con detalle ganando una asentada de Ash en comprensión. "Felicitaciones por tu aceptación, sospechaba que serias capaz de lograrlo incluso sin tus meses de estudio aquí." Era verdad, para la aceptación se requería más conocimiento practico como la propia experiencia de entrenador que el conocimiento; esto se demostraba en los exámenes, aun cuando los segmentos de preguntas sobre conocimiento general se igualaban en cantidad al conocimiento practico, eran más ponderadas estas ultimas, siendo la razón por la que muchos no lograban ingresar a esta sociedad hasta que lograran ser entrenadores.

"Tiene razón Ash, estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado incluso antes de ser un entrenador." Sonrió su madre a su hijo para darle un breve abrazo. "Puedo ver lo mucho que se esfuerza mi pequeño con solo ver a este pequeño Pichu." El ratón eléctrico recién recordado dio un brinco del hombro de su futuro entrenador hacia el hombro de Delia, quien gano una sonrisa inmediata como respuesta sintiendo como su hijo había hecho un buen amigo en este sitio. En verdad estaba orgullosa de sus logros.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo podre hacer otra prueba?" Preguntó con emoción el futuro entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Viendo que una gigantesca roca bloqueaba el camino, necesitaron ayudar a Absol a quitarla del camino. Gible fue el primero en actuar realizando un Golpe Roca para romperla, pero pareció mínimamente debilitada. Treecko y Turtwig, se vieron levemente antes de asentir. Era un momento para superar sus diferencias por el bien de todos. Treecko ataco con Bala Semilla mientras Turtwig usaba Bola de Energía, podrían no utilizar los ataques que habían aprendido mediante la evolución, pero aun tenían lo que fue enseñado por su entrenador como era ejemplo esos dos ataques. Los dos impactaron en el mismo punto que Golpe Roca, ambos lo finalizaron con una combinación de Embestida y Golpe, destruyendo lo que bloqueaba el paso.

Nuevamente estaban en unas ruinas, similares a las anteriores, pero tenían otra clase de influencia agregada que no podían reconocer. Lo único que resaltaba era el triangulo grabado en el suelo con cada esquina de un color diferente adornado de un signo igual. Decidiendo que no era importante continuaron siguiendo al Absol, quien pareció ir a la parte que se encontraba a los pies de una escalera que llevaba a una plataforma superior en donde se encontraban los grabados.

Absol golpeo con sus patas el suelo en secuencia seguida. El sonido de rocas moviéndose alerto a los Pokemon para dar un paso hacia atrás en el mismo instante que Absol dio un brinco junto a ellos. En el suelo se abrió una apertura, revelando un nuevo pasadizo. Absol indico entrar y los Pokemon obedecieron, esperando estar un paso más cerca de su entrenador. Era un alivio que aun tuvieran reservas de Bayas para continuar el viaje.

Ninguno de ellos presto atención al letrero grabado en lenguaje Unown: _Ruinas Sinjoh_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tres semanas habían pasado y Ash se encontraba investigando el nuevo paquete que la Sociedad de la Liga Pokemon le había enviado junto a los resultados de su nuevo examen. Había logrado subir de rango E- que era en el que todos comenzaban a rango C+, pero de aquí en adelante seria más difícil subir de rango. Con el segundo examen se media la capacidad total de conocimientos y experiencias, pero para ir más allá al grado B- y superior se requería crear una curva de aprendizaje, cosa que tardarían varios meses, quizás años, y varios exámenes en ser demostrados para ser más precisos en el nivel de membresía.

Si, para Ash sonaba bastante agotador, pero en cambio decidió enfocarse en los objetos que le habían enviado. Esta vez había una Súper Poción, un Repelente, una Cura Total y una Caña de Pescar con un pequeño set de señuelos, no más de tres. Al igual que la vez pasada habían tres Pokeball, pero en esta ocasión eran diferentes y Ash pudo reconocerlas con facilidad al ser un set creadas por el propio Kurt: Lure Ball, Friend Ball y Level Ball, una de cada tipo. Finalmente había un libro sobre la Liga Pokemon, su creación y detalles para formar parte de ella, y para acompañar la Caña de Pecar un libro sobre pesca Pokemon.

Ash paso toda aquella tarde leyendo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un segmento del piso fue movido revelando la cabeza de Absol salir desde abajo. Viendo que no había testigos, Absol salió seguido de los demás Pokemon. Esperando a que todos salieran, regreso el segmento de piso a su lugar para evitar sospechas y acompaño al grupo para salir de las nuevas ruinas. Si los Pokemon hubieran mostrado interés en el lugar en el que se encontraban hubieran visto las paredes llenas de signos de Unown que básicamente les seguían con la mirada.

En el exterior, los Pokemon finalmente sintieron algo más que simple nieve. Luego de semanas de viaje podían disfrutar de un paisaje verde y soleado, y esto fue disfrutado por unos minutos dedicándose a sentir la suave brisa y el calor del sol llegando sobre sus pieles. Finalmente Absol rompió el momento dando un paso al frente, movimiento que fue seguido por los demás. Rápidamente aquel sexto sentido que les había guiado hasta aquí comenzó a zumbar en una nueva dirección: hacia el este.

Sin perder más tiempo, el grupo se adentro en los bosques lejos de los caminos creados por el hombre para viajar más tranquilos y al mismo tiempo buscaron algo para comer, ya que habían estado racionando exageradamente las bayas los últimos días por la escases.

Nuevamente ignoraron el letrero que se encontraba afuera: _Ruinas Alfa._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash se encontraba en la pradera de la reservación Oak. Sus Pokemon jugaban con tranquilidad en su entorno, pero Ash no estaban en el mismo humor puesto que hoy se cumplían seis meses desde su _retorno_ a Pueblo Paleta y solo los Pokemon de Kanto y Johto habían regresado, salvo por Caterpie, Lapras y Phanpy debido a que no nacían aun. Su confianza lentamente se deterioraba día a día ante la demora de los Pokemon de Hoenn y Sinnoh, no podía evitar temer que quisieran no regresar.

El futuro entrenador miró a Pichu que se sentaba frente a él compartiendo sus mismas preocupaciones.

"¿Crees que regresen, Pichu?"

El ratón miro cabizbajo sin responder. No era primera vez que Ash se detenía aquí a pensar y no era la primera vez que le realizaba esa pregunta. En verdad deseaba darle buenas noticias y decirle que ellos llegarían pronto, pero la verdad es que no tenia idea. El futuro entrenador solo acaricio la cabeza del Pokemon como respuesta buscando alguna especie de consuelo en el cuidar de la criatura, pero la incertidumbre en su corazón se mantenía.

El atardecer en Pueblo Paleta visto desde la pradera de la reservación siempre era un espectáculo glorioso y esta no era excepción; los contrastes del magnifico naranja y sus diversas tonalidades era maravilloso, aun así no era suficiente para que los observadores lo disfrutaran.

"¿Pichu?" Pronto, por consecuencia de sonido, Pichu agito una de sus orejas, sintiendo algo. El Pokemon se separo de su futuro entrenador para asomarse a la brisa del viento y sentir con más detalle el extraño sonido con ambas orejas agitándolas. "Pichu-pi." Las agito nuevamente sintiendo el sonido otra vez.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Ash al ver la extraña actitud del ratón.

"¡Pichu-pi!" El ratón comenzó a correr hacia el bosque y curioso su futuro entrenador le siguió de cerca. La persecución se detuvo justo antes de entrar al bosque con Pichu observando atento sin un punto exacto el frondoso bosque. "Chu-pi."

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" Ash intento buscarlo que Pichu indicaba, y fue solo cuando unos arbustos cercanos se movían que sintió algo. "¿Quién anda ahí?"

Su respuesta no tardo. Era grande y de un suave tono rojizo, con su cuerno de coloración roja resaltando de inmediato. Lo peor de todo esto es que con su corta altura, para Ash todo era considerablemente más grande y era peor al ver un Pokemon más grande que la especie común. También resaltaba la vestimenta de cuero que llevaba con varios bolsos instalados en casi todo su cuerpo, en donde hubiera cuero.

"Sol…" Se escucho la voz grave.

"Es… un Absol." Murmuró Ash impresionado. Recordaba ver el Absol de Drew o incluso ver Absol salvajes, pero ninguno de ellos tenia esta extraña coloración, y aunque fueran efectos visuales por su diferencia de tamaño a la vez anterior que vio uno, se notaba que este Absol era mucho más grande que el ordinario, tal vez del tamaño de un Arcanine. "Pero los Absol son de la región Hoenn, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Se avecina alguna catástrofe?"

Eso le daba miedo. Los Absol comúnmente anunciaban las catástrofes que se avecinaban, no que ellos las causaran, pero eran capaces de advertir tiempo antes y esto era mal interpretado por los humanos pensando que eran los causantes de dichas catástrofes.

"Absol-sol."

Ante la señal del Pokemon varias siluetas se pudieron ver salir de los arbustos. Ash no tuvo tiempo de pensar o reaccionar, porque antes de que lo supiera fue abordado por todas estas siluetas y por su escaso tamaño fue derribado con facilidad. De inmediato Ash abrió los ojos para quitarse los intrusos y ordenar alguna acción a Pichu, pero este al verlo de reojo solo sonreía con una expresión de alivio supremo. Con aquella perplejidad miro a sus supuestos atacantes.

Entendió de inmediato.

Treecko, Torkoal, Corphish, Taillow, Snowrunt, Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel, Starly, Gligar y Gible. Sus Pokemon de Hoenn y Sinnoh habían regresado, todos juntos. Al inicio el futuro entrenador solo se dedico a mirarles, tan solo entendiendo la información que acababa de recibir, la verdad que literalmente le aplastaba en forma de once criaturas. Finalmente Ash pudo hacer lo único coherente que un joven de catorce años en el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años haría: gritó.

El escandalo que se formo no paso a ser inadvertido porque el Profesor Oak y el resto de los Pokemon de Ash no tardaron en llegar a tiempo para ver la celebración afectiva. Inmediatamente, enterándose de lo que pasaba, Samuel saco un papel arrugado que mostraba la lista dada por Ash de sus Pokemon meses atrás. Estaban todos ellos. Al mismo tiempo los demás Pokemon reconocían algunos de los recién llegados, habiendo conocido los de Kanto y Johto a los de Hoenn, pero los de Sinnoh eran completamente nuevos.

"Chicos, no saben la alegría que me da verles." Por el enredo de sonidos Pokemon hablando al mismo tiempo Ash no pudo detectar quien hablaba y quien no, solo pudo entender que todos estaban igualmente felices de llegar hasta aquí.

Logro levantarse del suelo viendo como finalmente todos sus Pokemon estaban juntos. Los de Kanto y Johto saludaban y se presentaban a los de Sinnoh y Hoenn, ya que no todo tuvieron el gusto de conocerse antes, como era el ejemplo de Mankey, Charmander y Squirtle. Entonces Ash miró hacia el Absol quien aun le observaba atento.

De inmediato Ash hizo una reverencia. "Fue gracias a ti que ellos lograron llegar, ¿Verdad, Absol?" El Pokemon miro un tanto intrigado las acciones del joven. "No se porque o como, pero te estaré eternamente agradecido por traerlos aquí sanos y salvos." El Pokemon movió su cabeza para sacar uno de los tantos bolsos que llevaba y en su boca lo presentó ante Ash. "¿Es para mi?" Un gruñido afirmativo su la respuesta.

Curioso Ash abrió el bolso de cuero encontrándose con algo que pensó no volver a ver por lo menos en tres años en el futuro, algo que no debería existir aun. En el interior del bolso estaba un huevo celeste, el cual reconocería Ash en cualquier lugar.

"¡Es el huevo de Phanpy!" Gritó Ash llamando la atención de todos, incluso del profesor. "¿Cómo es posible?" Pidió Ash respuesta de Absol, pero este solo le quedo observando y pareció entender lo que él trataba de decir. "¿Arceus? ¿Arceus es quien te envió?" El Pokemon asintió. "Entonces fue él quien te pidió traer a mis amigos, muchas gracias Absol; tanto a ti como a Arceus."

"Ab-sol." Asintió en compresión. Sin más que decir dio media vuelta para comenzar su partida.

"¡Treecko-tree!"

"¡Twig-Twig!"

Los dos Pokemon planta saltaron al frente deteniendo la partida del Pokemon de Hoenn, mucho a su propia sorpresa. Ambos parecían hablar al mismo tiempo, pero aun con todo el escandalo fueron ignorados mientras Absol continuaba a delante, de regreso al bosque. Viendo lo inútil que era, ambos Pokemon fueron a reclamar con su futuro entrenador. Los dos parecían desesperados, pero Ash pareció entender lo que ambos trataban de decir.

"¡Absol, espera!" Ante el grito de Ash, el Pokemon paro sus pasos sin voltearse. "Treecko y Turtwig quieren que te quedes con nosotros. Entiendo que les ayudaste mucho, quieren que permanezcas con ellos y mis amigos. ¿Tienes alguna otra misión dada por Arceus por la que te tengas que ir?"

El Pokemon permaneció estático pero nuevamente comenzó a caminar. Esta vez además de Treecko y Turtwig, Corphish, Buizel, y los demás intervinieron en el paso. En el breve tiempo que paso con ellos significo mucho, aunque no lo pareciera ellos le aceptaron como parte del grupo; era lo que ellos intentaban transmitir al interponerse a su partida.

"Mis amigos quieren que te quedes y si el Profesor Oak lo permite estaría igualmente feliz de que te quedaras como parte de mis amigos. Estaré siempre en deuda y quisiera compensarte de algún modo, incluso si formas parte de mi familia, como el resto de los aquí presentes." De reojo miro al investigador quien asintió brevemente. "Si no quieres o si tienes otro tipo de misión, lo entenderé."

Absol paso varios minutos viendo a los Pokemon y luego al niño que le invitaba a formar parte de sus amigos. Arceus había dado detalles del llamado Ash Ketchum, sobre su lealtad por sobre sus Pokemon y el corazón noble que poseía. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba intrigado en la razón por la que su maestro Arceus estaban tan interesado en él, pero en vista a que ya no tenia mandatos que hacer, había hecho amigos y le invitaban a resolver dicho misterio, la respuesta estaba clara.

Absol dio un paso al frente y asintió mirando a los ojos del niño. Los ojos cafés se encontraron con los alvinos brillantes, notando la alegría en ellos que por el cuerpo no se mostraban. Sin más que decir el grupo regreso al Laboratorio para que Samuel Oak pudiera revisar correctamente la salud de los recién llegados. Al mismo tiempo el futuro entrenador les seguía detrás al grupo, sintiendo como gran parte de sus preocupaciones de disipaban, feliz de abrazar al huevo Pokemon que alguna vez sostuvo entre sus manos.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Lamento las pocas palabras, ando con poco tiempo disponible. Primero, si, cambie de posion los capitulos de Captura de Gible y entrenamiento de Gliscor, estos ocurren escasamente a cinco capitulos de diferencia. No lo haria si fueran temporadas diferentes, ya que no me gusta alterar ese tipo de cosas canonicas. Asi que si, tiene a Gible con él. ¡Es un Pokemon Dragon! ¿Cuando alguno de nosotros penso que Ash capturaria alguna vez un Pokemon Dragon? Supongo que el mismo dia que pensamos que recobraria sus pokemon, ¿eh?**

**Soy fan del Pokeshipping, o para el que no esta familiarizado con el termino: AshMisty. Para mi siempre fue verdad, aunque Takeshi Shudo se encargara de pisotear mis sueños, aun asi lo creo. Pero en esta ocacion no lo sera, al dolor de mi corazon no tendran AshMisty en esta ocacion. No, tampoco sera Advanceshipping [AshMay] o Pearlshipping [AshDawn]. Para los que ya me conocen no me apego siempre a lo comun y esta vez intentare innovar un poco. NO YAOI, me pueden sacar mis brazos, mis piernas, pero jamas hare YAOI, me da asco pensarlo. ¿Quien entonces? Jejeje... me guardare el misterio por el momento. **

**¿Edad? Si, Ash crecera como debe. Recuerden y esto es canonico, creado por el propio escritor de Pokemon: Takeshi Shudo. Ash fue iniciado como entrenador el 1 de abril, fecha en la que todos los niños son hechos legalmente hombres y deben elegir que quieren hacer. Asi es, el siguiente 1 de abril al 10mo cumpleaños del niño, este se convierte en un adulto legal ante la sociedad, este puede elegir continuar con sus estudios [obligatorios hasta los diez años], trabajar, ser entrenador, incluso casarse [¡Si, es verdad!]. Y para Ash, ese 1ro de abril tiene 10 años, 10 meses y 10 dias, sacando las cuentas su cumpleaños es el 22 de mayo. Todo esto es informacion canonica de manos del difunto Takeshi Shudo. Tambien se muchas cosas más, pero hey, investigen tambien, hagan su tarea.**

**Y al final mi breve nota, no fue tan breve.**

**Si, cambie el titulo de "Reinicio Inesperado" a "Rescrito", me gusta mas este ultimo.**

**¡Reviews por favor!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	3. Capitulo 2

**-Rescrito-  
****Capitulo 2: Un desafío en cada lugar, mi destino encontrará.**

Los dos años pasaron en un parpadeo los cuales trajeron muchos recuerdos viejos y nuevos, entre los cuales estaba el inicio de su rivalidad con Gary cuando ambos lucharon para obtener aquella Pokeball enganchada en el rio a apenas escasas semanas. Aunque claro, los estudios bajo la tutela del Profesor Samuel Oak fueron un evento completamente nuevo e impredecible. Igualmente lo era la intervención constante de sus Pokemon en la nueva línea de tiempo, haciendo que sus nuevos recuerdos de la niñez fueran más importantes todavía.

"No de nuevo. No de nuevo. ¡No de nuevo!"

Ash gritaba mientras vestía para no repetir _todos_ sus errores de la vez pasada. Nuevamente se había quedado dormido y su reloj de Voltorb estaba destruido, ¿Era tanta la emoción que soñaba que capturaba un Moltres? Tendría que haber cambiado ese reloj de posición para asegurarse de que no se repitiera el error. Lo bueno es que en esta ocasión tenia toda su ropa lista y a mano, la misma que llevo en su primer viaje; como siempre el ultimo detalle era la gorra que en esta ocasión no la ganó en un concurso por correo, la _Sociedad de la Liga Pokemon_ le había regalado una gorra oficial cuando logro llegar a ser un miembro rango A hace tres meses.

En el camino para ese momento había obtenido varias cosas que le serian útiles para el viaje. Además de una buena dotación de Pokeball de diferentes tipos, Súper Pociones, Súper Repelentes y algunas Curas Totales, también logro obtener un Restaura Todo. Curiosamente cuando logro llegar a rango B le habían dado unas flautas: Amarilla, Roja y Azul, cada una de estas podía curar situaciones extrañas: Confusión, Enamoramiento y Dormido respectivamente. No menos importante fueron los regalos por llegar a Rango A: un PokeGear y era idéntico al que Brock usaba en la Región Sinnoh, regalado por el padre de Khoury. Gracias a eso no se perdería en ningún lado por el avanzado mapa y su madre estaba aliviada al saber que su hijo tendría un método de comunicación más permanente que depender solamente de Centros Pokemon.

Lo segundo y ultimo, y lo más extraño, era un set de escudos especiales de entrenamiento. Era impresionante la tecnología con las que estaban hechos ya que el ataque que impactara contra ellos era detenido inmediatamente por el sistema interno de amortiguación. Según el folleto podía resistir un Giga Impacto sin desplazar al entrenador o recibir ataques afilados sin cortarlo. Ash pensaba con ilusión entrenar a sus Pokemon para volver a desarrollar los ataques Tacleada de Voltios y Ave Brava.

Suerte que se encargo de empacar su mochila la noche anterior recordando todo lo dado.

Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo a toda marcha rumbo al laboratorio. Con solo verlo a la distancia recordó su dolor de cabeza notando la multitud que despedía del nieto del Profesor Oak. Pero en especial y sobre todo resaltaba el sonido, ese sonido que no había escuchado en años y nunca pensó en extrañar, pero aquí estaba, otra vez.

"¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Ganara! ¡Él solo los vencerá! ¡Gary! ¡Gary…" Decidiendo no prestar atención e intentar evitar el dolor de cabeza decidió pasar entre ellas como la primera vez. El problema fue que al igual que la primera vez tropezó, y al igual que la primera vez choco con su rival.

"Oye, fíjate en lo que haces… …ah, eres tu Ash."

"_Es oficial, odio los Deja Vu_." Pensó Ash al ver desde el suelo a su rival pronunciando las mismas palabras que escucho y la misma sonrisa satisfecha de. ¿Años atrás? Ese era el problema con los viajes en el tiempo, no sabia si se debía referir a ellos como pasado o futuro.

"Más vale tarde que nunca, por lo menos tuviste el honor de encontrarme antes de salir." Alardeo con su ya olvidado ego. Sin duda que contaba los segundo para la meseta añil y esperar la caída de su rival para que este aprendiera lo llamado humildad. Lastima que todo apenas comenzaba.

"Ah, hola Gary." Saludo Ash mientras se ponía en pie nuevamente sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Señor Gary para ti. Muestra más respeto." Indico Gary manteniendo su actitud. "Bueno Ash, te dormiste y perdiste. Ya estas muy atrás desde el principio: yo tengo un Pokemon y tu no, niñito."

"Felicidades, Gary. Dime, ¿Qué clase elegiste?" Si, Ash sabía que Pokemon había elegido Gary, pero tendría que seguirle el juego por el momento, aunque cada segundo sonaba más tentador buscar a Pichu y freír a su Squirtle como a una patata frita.

Nuevamente, manteniendo su personaje engreído, Gary sacó una Pokeball y la comenzó a hacer girar sobre su dedo índice.

"Eso no te importa. Si hubieras llegado a tiempo habrías visto que conseguí el mejor Pokemon del Profesor Oak." Gary movió su Pokeball señalando que ahí se encontraba su primer Pokemon para tomar una nueva postura engreída. "Es bueno tener un abuelo en el negocio de los Pokemon, ¿No lo crees?" Sin más que decirle a Ash, Gary continuó caminando hacia la calle y al público. "¡Muchas gracias por venir, Pueblo Paleta! ¡Prometo convertirme en un Maestro Pokemon y hacer famoso a este pueblo!"

Ash no se molesto en voltear sintiendo como Gary y la muchedumbre se alejaba siguiendo al convertible rojo. Mientras más rápido dejara de escuchar a las porristas, o como él las llamaba, sus novias, más fácil seria iniciar su viaje. Eso era algo que le sorprendía; en el pasado recordaba su alto interés en superar a Gary y como lo irritable que le ponía esa actitud altanera demostrándose siempre estando un paso adelante. Ahora le irritaba solo su actitud, pero en cambio solo quería volver a viajar y probar de nuevo los límites de su capacidad. Quería ser el Maestro Pokemon.

"¿Ash? Veo que finalmente llegas." Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaba frente a él el Profesor Oak. "Recuerdo que me dijiste que habías llegado tarde en tu primera vez vestido en piyama. Supongo que ahora lograste corregir por lo menos algo."

"Hehe…. Si, eso creo." Confeso apenadamente.

Ambos continuaron caminando por las escaleras hasta entrar en el laboratorio. La escena para Ash era completamente familiar y que recordaba a la perfección este momento, después de todo fue el decisivo. En este instante iniciaría la aventura más maravillosa jamás vivida y su única preocupación estaba a años de distancia en Sinnoh, el motivo por el que se encontraba aquí nuevamente.

"Bien, supongo que ya va siendo tiempo de que terminemos con esto." Presionando un botón en el tablero central, Samuel Oak revelo una Pokeball con el signo de trueno justo sobre el cerrojo. Ash no perdió tiempo y la tomó apenas salió y la arrojo. "Si lo que me dijiste sobre Pichu es verdad, te recomiendo que des un paso atrás." Fue la recomendación del investigador, pero el nuevo entrenador la paso por alto completamente.

"¡Pichu, yo te elijó!" En el destello hizo aparición Pichu y no estuvo ni medio segundo sobre el tablero cuando Ash le tomo entre sus brazos. "¡Volvemos a iniciar nuestro viaje, amigo!" Grito el entrenador con euforia completa por el momento, grabándolo en su mente por segunda ocasión. En especial por el hecho de usar la Pokeball de Pichu una vez más, siendo dos veces y eso ya era mucho.

"¡Pi!" Grito el diminuto Pokemon entre sus brazos.

"Eh, Pichu, por unos momentos creí que te escuchaste molesto." Dedujo torpemente el entrenador.

"¡Chu!" El Impactrueno fue a quemarropa e instantáneo. Ash se retorció por cinco segundos completos mientras sentía que la descarga recorría su cuerpo por completo. Bien, era oficialmente la primera descarga eléctrica que obtenía, ya que oficialmente jamás tuvo una antes.

"¿Por qué… …hiciste eso… …Pichu?" Pregunto Ash sintiendo como un pequeño cumulo de humo salía de su boca. El entrenador vio a su Pokemon cruzándose de brazos y rápidamente lo entendió. "En verdad odias estar dentro de tu Pokeball, ¿Verdad?" El ratón bebé asintió satisfactoriamente recordándole a su entrenador su odio por estar dentro de ese objeto esférico y porque nunca jamás debía entrar ahí de nuevo. "Mensaje recibido, Pichu."

"Pichu-pi." Sonrió satisfechamente.

"Ya que terminamos con el momento de unión de entrenador y Pokemon, pasemos a lo siguiente." No recordando siendo esto parte del primer día como entrenador, Ash siguió al Profesor Oak hasta llegar al almacén de Pokeball que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del laboratorio. "Como puedes ver, aquí están todos tus Pokemon ya capturados y registrados en tu Pokedex." El profesor señalo el estante que se encontraba junto a ellos y podía ver un total de 26 Pokeball, sus 26 Pokemon: Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Mankey, Krabby, Grimer, Munchlax, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Heracroos, Hoothoot, Phanpy, Treecko, Corphish, Torkoal, Taillow, Snorunt, Absol, Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel, Starly, Gligar y Gible. Lapras aun no nacía, Caterpie debió nacer hace poco y los Tauros no podían salir de la Zona Safari al ser una zona con vigilancia.

Al mismo tiempo le entregaba el nostálgico objeto rojo, igual a como lo recordaba. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Por tu sonrisa puedo decir que no es primera vez que lo ves." Ash solo respondió tomando el objeto entregado por el investigador. "Que su apariencia no te confunda; debido a gran parte de tus Pokemon no son de esta región tuve que conseguirme los datos de las otras regiones y actualizarlo antes de entregártelo, activando el modo Pokedex Nacional. Usualmente se requiere a que participes en dos o más ligas para permitir esta actualización, pero en vista a tu rango en la Sociedad de la Liga Pokemon, estoy permitido a entregarte esta actualización: felicidades."

"¡Si, esto es excelente! ¿Verdad Pichu?" Preguntó con entusiasmo el entrenador a su Pokemon. El diminuto ratón respondió un breve _Chu_ con el mismo entusiasmo, mientras daba una cabezada en afirmación. "Bien Profesor. Sera mejor que me ponga en el camino, no quiero tardarme más."

"Aun queda un ultimo detalle." Extrañado por la petición del investigador, Ash le siguió de regreso al mismo lugar en donde Pichu le fue entregado. Samuel presiono un botón diferente en el mismo panel y en respuesta una nueva Pokeball salió de este e inmediatamente la dejó ante Ash. "Este es un regalo de mi parte y de Bill."

"¿Regalo? ¿Bill?" Preguntó seguidamente un tanto aturdido.

"Si, la información que obtuve este par de años gracias a ti no solo fue aprovechada por mi, sino también por el investigador Bill. No muchos tienen la fortuna de investigar Pokemon exteriores a la Región de Kanto, y menos una selección tan variada y única. Fueron dos años invaluables y por ello, Bill envió este Pokemon a sugerencia mía." El profesor dejo la Pokeball en las manos inseguras de Ash quien observo dicha esfera por unos instantes. "¿Qué estas esperando?"

"¿Esta seguro, Profesor?" Corroboró el joven.

"Por supuesto, adelante, adelante."

"Bien, Pichu. ¡Aquí vamos!" Ash arrojó la Pokeball para desprender el característico destello expulsado de esta e inmediatamente regreso a la mano de su dueño. De entre la luz un diminuto Pokemon apareció, aunque levemente más grande que el tamaño de Pichu.

"¡Vee!" Se escuchó la suave y aguda voz como primer enunciado en el laboratorio.

"¿Un Eevee?" Cuestionó Ash.

"Así es. Eevee es el Pokemon favorito de Bill, igualmente yo creí que seria una excelente forma de probar tus habilidades el dejarte entrenar uno." Detalló la explicación Samuel, al asombro de Ash y Pichu.

El nuevo entrenador se arrodillo para mirar lo más cercanamente posible al Pokemon quien simplemente le observaba con curiosidad. Pichu se limito a observar la primera interacción con el nuevo Pokemon antes de que su entrenador le presentara.

"Entonces, ¿Vendrás conmigo, pequeño?" Ash separo sus brazos para señalar un abrazo. El nuevo Pokemon miro al entrenador y luego al Pichu sobre su hombro, sintiendo la confianza que ambos emanaban se dejó llevar y brinco a su brazos, aunque aun en estos se veía un tanto inseguro. "No te preocupes, te cuidare bien y serás el mejor compañero. ¿Correcto?" Finalmente su calor natural fue el encargado de entregarle la seguridad necesaria, por lo que un chillido en forma de _Vee_ como afirmación fue la respuesta.

"Veo que tienes un don especial con los Pokemon, Ash. Me alegra saberlo." Sonrió Samuel al ver el resultado de su elección, aunque aun era prematuro decir algo al respecto.

"Gracias por eso, profesor. Haré el mejor trabajo que pueda." Respondió el entrenador mientras se ponía en pie aun con Eevee entre sus brazos. "Supongo que ya es hora de que comience mi viaje. Además de Pichu e Eevee, llevare a Charmader, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Pidgey." Era la elección que había decidido desde hace tiempo, aunque originalmente iba Mankey en lugar del inesperado Eevee. "No se preocupe, cambiare mi equipo constantemente para entrenar a todos correctamente y capturare algunos nuevos. Pero mi prioridad es recobrar y superar el nivel que tenían antes, des pues de todo mi objetivo es ser el Maestro Pokemon."

Con esas palabras, Ash iniciaba su viaje una vez más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash terminó de bajar las escaleras de la Reservación Oak y en la base podía ver a su madre y amigos de ella con pancartas y letreros, todos para animarle al inicio de su viaje. El nuevo entrenador acelero su paso, mientras Pichu se sostenía firmemente en su hombro.

"¡Mamá! Gracias, no tenias porque hacer esto." En realidad se sentía apenado por la actitud de su madre.

"Es solo, estoy tan orgullosa." Confeso la sonriente madre mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro; lamentablemente era buena cambiando el tema. "¿Llevas ropa interior limpia para cambiarte todos los días? ¿Llevas comida? ¿Bolsa de dormir?"

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Ash le tapo la boca con sus manos.

"¡Ya basta mamá! Si, llevo todo lo necesario, llevo años preparándome para este momento y no te preocupes, Pichu y mis Pokemon me ayudaran. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó al ratón que descansaba sobre su hombro. Este no tardo en realizar una señal militar de afirmación.

"Entonces Pichu es tu primer Pokemon. De algún modo ya lo sabía, después de todo él y tú eran unidos desde hace años. Sé que se cuidaran mutuamente." Delia acaricio la cabeza del ratón eléctrico. "Pero, ¿No debería ir en su Pokeball como todos los demás Pokemon?"

"A Pichu no le gusta, es normal que a algunos Pokemon lo les guste ir encerrados." Ahora era el turno del entrenador acariciar la cabeza del ratón, mientras este correspondía igualmente. "Bueno mamá, ya estoy atrasado así que debo irme y comenzar mi viaje. Cuidate, ¿Si?"

"Claro hijo, tu también."

Para no hacerlo más difícil, Ash comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, sin ver como su madre sin dejar de sonreír y completa de orgullo se despedía de su pequeño que iniciaba la aventura más importante de su vida. Por supuesto era bueno que él no volteara, porque de esta forma jamás vio las lágrimas de pena al ver marchar a su único hijo. Espero hasta que estuviera fuera de vista e incluso cuando ya no estaba fuera de vista, por varios minutos.

"Va a estar bien, Delia." Eran las palabras del Profesor Oak que llegaba a su lado. "Se ha preparado bien y es un muchacho listo, estoy seguro de que triunfara."

Siendo lo único que podía decirle a su madre, ambos esperaron que el muchacho le fuera tan espléndidamente como él se había preparado. Aunque claro, podrían comunicarse con él en cualquier momento que desearan gracias al PokeGear que tenía en su poder. Lo importante de todo esto es que él lograra su dependencia y que su madre le dejara ir para obtenerla. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día obtendría una buena novia que le diera nietos a su madre, aunque fuera un destino algo lejano.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Con el sol sobre sus espaldas, Ash y Pichu caminaban en los primeros momentos fuera del pueblo natal del entrenador. El cielo despejado y la brisa calmante eran testigos de estos momentos mientras ellos no aflojaban los pasos, hasta que ambos llegaron a un pastizal bastante familiar. En la zona se podían ver diversos tipos de Pokemon como Pidgey y Rattata salvajes, pero había uno que llamó la atención de ambos: un Pokemon del tipo volador llamado Spearow. Rápidamente registró a los Pokemon en su Pokedex antes de ir con el siguiente paso.

**Dexter: Pidgey es un Pokemon volador. De entre todos ellos es más dócil y el más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokemon. El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena.**

Este momento era un completo Deja Vu, para el cual Ash estuvo acostumbrándose todos estos años, aunque no significaba que fuera menos molesto que antes. Lo único que le quedaba por asumir era que esto se iba a repetir en muchas ocasiones desde aquí hasta Sinnoh. De reojo noto que Pichu podría tener una reacción similar a la que él sentían en estos momentos, por lo menos no sufría de esto solo. Dando un suspiro pasó al siguiente.

**Dexter: Rattata, el Pokemon del bosque. Le gusta el queso, las nueces, la fruta y las moras. También sale a campo abierto para robar comida a viajeros tontos.**

Pudo escuchar un pequeño chillido interrumpido. Nuevamente miro de reojo a Pichu quien se llevo sus patas delanteras a su boca para evitar que su risa saliera al exterior en un intento bastante pobre. Ash inmediatamente entendió porque se reía, y a diferencia del Deja vu anterior, este era completamente molesto e irritante, a diferencia de la notable diversión por la que pasaba su primer Pokemon a su completo coste y humillación. No siempre tu Pokedex te llamaba viajero tonto y tú se lo cuestionabas.

Soltó otro suspiro para pasar al siguiente y el más importante. El escucharle les recordó a ambos la situación en la que se encontraban apagando las risas del diminuto ratón.

**Dexter: Al contrario del Pidgey, el Spearow tiene un mal carácter. Es muy salvaje y en ocasiones ataca a otros Pokemon y a los humanos.**

"¡Pichu!" Con pequeñas chispas brillantes en sus mejillas rosadas, el diminuto ratón salto del hombro de su entrenador al frente esperando orden para terminar de una vez con aquel que se había hecho un formidable enemigo. Su tiempo de reacción fue excelente.

"No, Pichu. Hay alguien más que no necesita." Fue la respuesta de su entrenador al tomar otra Pokeball de su cinturón. Un tanto desanimado, Pichu miró a su entrenador y de pronto sus orejas se movieron en afirmación al comprobar la razón. "¡Pidgey, yo te elijo!" Ash arrojó la esfera soltando el característico destello para rápidamente retornar hasta él. "¿Preparado para terminar con esto antes de que empiece?"

Pidgey recién salido al campo notó a su oponente y de inmediato entendió la razón. Mirando más allá de su apariencia y de su estado evolutivo, Pidgey podía ver que se trataba de aquel enemigo que diariamente atacaba la parvada que él se dedicaba a proteger. Su entrenador estaba dispuesto a terminar con esto aquí y ahora, al igual que él.

"¡Pid!" Afirmo con fuerza al emprender el vuelo.

"¡Comienza con Ataque Rápido!" Fue la orden de Ash, antes de que el Pokemon oponente descubriera a su atacante otorgándole la desventaja. Pidgey aleteo y acelero dejando tras él la estela característica del ataque y en segundos ya estaba impactando contra el costado del desprevenido Spearow, derribándolo hacia un costado del pastizal. Con un giro impecable, el ave regresó al frente de su entrenador para esperar las siguientes instrucciones.

Spearow se vio aturdido en primera instancia al no saber el origen de su repentino ataque o dolor lateral. En completa alerta miro a la diminuta ave que volaba frente a un humano y a un pequeño ratón, los tres en estados de alerta observándole. Spearow desplego sus alas y emprendió el vuelo con intención de atacarles, estaba completamente seguro de que eran presas fáciles: un diminuto Pidgey y un ratón de ese tamaño los podría derrotar con un ala atada a la espalda, por algo era el líder de su parvada y Spearow más fuerte.

"¡R-r-r-r-row!" Con un fuerte gruñido comenzó su ataque, su pico resplandecía con clara intención de atacar al ave.

"¡Pidgey, Ataque Arena!" Ordeno por segunda vez, Ash.

La pequeña ave descendió un poco para estar arraz del suelo y aleteo para levantar la tierra suelta, esta se pegó a los ojos de Spearow impidiendo parcialmente la vista, pero no paro su intención de ataque. Pidgey comenzó a evadir los Picotazos de Spearow, aunque con gran ventaja y facilidad.

"¡Usa Tornado, Pidgey!" Con la tercera orden, la pequeña ave comenzó a mover sus alas con toda la fuerza disponible formando una potente ráfaga de aire que empujo lejos a Spearow y azotándolo contra el árbol cercano. Ash iba a arrojar de inmediato su Pokeball, pero antes de poder hacerlo Spearow ya había emprendido el vuelo otra vez. "Puedo entender porque era tan fuerte cuando evolucionó, aun ahora lo es." Entonces el entrenador se percato de lo que él planeaba hacer, habiéndolo hecho en el pasado.

"¡Pidgey, va a llamar a sus amigos! ¡Detenlo con Ataque Rápido!" Antes de que el ave llamara refuerzos, Pidgey impacto contra su costado enviándolo nuevamente hacia el mismo árbol. Notando que sus enemigos no dejarían que pidiera refuerzos, recomenzó su ataque antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar.

"¡R-r-row!" Spearow voló tomando velocidad y un vuelo curvo mientras una estela blanca comenzaba a formarse en su entorno. Con todo esto impacto directamente a Pidgey al asombro de Pichu y Ash, cayendo al suelo derribado. Sin duda fue un movimiento inesperado.

"¡Pidgey! ¿Puedes continuar?" Gritó Ash viendo el daño causado por el Pokemon enemigo. No podía confundir el ataque, era As Aéreo y era un movimiento avanzado para un Pokemon volador; que Spearow lo tuviera entre sus ataques era merito de su alto nivel. Entre tanto, Pidgey volaba nuevamente aun con los graves daños. "Bien, tenemos que acabar con esto rápidamente. No quiero que salgas lastimado." El ave pequeña asintió en comprensión, aun así tranquilizado. "¡Usa Tornado!"

Pidgey movió sus alas para generar nuevamente la corriente de aire que empujó a Spearow contra el suelo, pero este se negó a ser derribado nuevamente aterrizando sobre sus patas y emprendiendo el vuelo seguidamente.

"¡Speea-r-row!" El ave enemiga emprendió el vuelo contra Pidgey con su pico resplandeciendo nuevamente, pero con un brillo menor.

"¡Ataque Arena otra vez, Pidgey!" Repitiendo su acción de hace unos momentos, Pidgey aleteo a ras del suelo para levantar la tierra e impactar los ojos de Spearow. Este comenzó a atacar consecutivamente, demostrando ser su Ataque Furia. Aun cansado, Pidgey fue capaz de evadir cada uno de los golpes. "¡Usa nuevamente Ataque Rápido!" En una estela, Pidgey impactó contra Spearow sin perder tiempo mientras estaba cerca.

"¡Row!" El Pokemon fue arrojado lejos por el golpe.

"¡Acabalo con Tornado!" Usando el impulso que aun mantenía Spearow por el golpe, el viento se encargo de rematarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo con gran fuerza. "¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Pokeball, ve!"

Ash arrojo la esfera contra el Pokemon y sin poder evitarlo o rechazarla como lo hizo en un futuro, fue succionado. La esfera cayó a tierra y comenzó a menearse, significado de la oposición del Pokemon a su captura. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. El entrenador no pedía de vista este movimiento, preparado para ordenar a su Pokemon de ser necesario continuar con la lucha. De un momento a otro el movimiento cesó y su luz roja se apagó definitivamente.

Spearow había sido capturado.

"¡Si!" Ash grito en euforia pura. Rápidamente tomó la Pokeball sobre la hierba silvestre en sus manos para mostrarla al inadvertido mundo y al cielo, siendo los únicos testigos además de sus Pokemon presentes. "¡Lo logramos! ¡Atrapamos a Spearow!"

"¡Pichu!"

"¡Pid!"

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su celebración la Pokeball del nuevo Spearow desapareció de sus manos. Ash miró perplejo por unos instantes antes de recordar que al tener seis Pokemon en su equipo, cualquier captura seria transportada al lugar en donde obtuvo su Pokedex, la Reserva Oak. Ya tranquilo miro a sus dos Pokemon celebrar para regresar a Pidgey a su Pokeball, pero antes de hacerlo, Pidgey emitió un poderoso destello.

"¿Pidgey?" Preguntó y entonces reconoció el brillo.

Pidgey evolucionaba. No debía sorprenderse ya que Pidgey llevaba dos años con él y cuando le encontró originalmente ya estaba evolucionado. Aun con todo esto siempre era impresionante ver el proceso evolutivo de un Pokemon, en especial si este proceso era pasado por uno de los propios. En segundos Pidgey ya no estaba ahí y en su lugar, un ave de un mayor tamaño se situaba. Ash no pensó dos veces antes de tomar su Pokedex y analizar sus datos.

**Dexter: Pidgeotto, una forma evolucionada de Pidgey. Está armado con filosas garras y se lanza desde el cielo para atrapar a su presa. Al contrario del dócil Pidgey, el Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso. Aproxímate con extremo cuidado.**

"¡Excelente, ya eres un Pidgeotto!" Grito Ash antes de sentarse a su lado y acariciar su lomo, completamente orgulloso de su logro. "Bien, a estas alturas tu ya eras un Pidgeotto, pero me alegra poder verlo en esta ocasión." Pidgeotto asintió estando de acuerdo con él. "Bien, avanzaremos un poco más. Entonces buscaremos un buen lugar para entrenar y almorzar, ¿Te parece?" El Pokemon aleteo estando de acuerdo con la decisión de su entrenador. Entonces fue regresado a su Pokeball. "Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Pidgeotto."

Ash le dirigió su mirada a Pichu, pero se encontró con su Pokemon con una mirada bastante afligida, no tardo en entender lo que sucedía.

"Antes nunca espere tener que decirte estas palabras, pero hoy se hace realidad. Sé que pronto evolucionaras, Pichu." Ash se sentó en cuclillas junto a su Pokemon para tomarlo entre sus brazos. "No tienes de que preocuparte, pronto volverás a ser el de antes y mucho más fuerte."

"Pichu." El Pokemon miro el optimismo de su entrenador y no pudo evitar ser contagiado por este. Recobrando su característica sonrisa paso por su brazo hasta regresar a su lugar en su hombro. Ash se puso de pie y continuaron caminando de regreso a la ruta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No fue difícil encontrar un lugar junto al rio en donde asentarse en pleno camino a Ciudad Viridian, después de todo tenían que llegar hoy antes de acabar el día y en esta ocasión no tuvieron los problemas con la parvada de Spearow. Lograron acortar bastante el tiempo de viaje.

Ash arrojo todas sus Pokeball revelando a sus diversos compañeros de viaje, quienes se vieron sorprendidos de ver a Pidgey evolucionado en Pidgeotto y ver a Eevee acompañándolos. Ash no tardo en realizar las diversas presentaciones a cada uno, para comenzar con el entrenamiento diario. Les explicó que la rutina comenzaría apenas despertaran temprano en la mañana y entrenarían un par de horas, luego de desayunar continuarían viajando hasta entrenar y almorzar, entonces continuarían viajando. Era un tanto rudo a su versión pasada, pero estaban de acuerdo. Ahora no tenían tiempo que perder, no como a la vez pasada y como confiaron centradamente en la suerte excesiva del entrenador.

El entrenador reveló su par de escudos especiales de entrenamiento. Entreno el arañazo de Charmander, las embestidas de Bulbasaur y Squirtle, los ataques rápidos de Eevee y Pidgeotto. Igualmente vio y entreno las técnicas avanzadas de cada uno, descubriendo detalles que no había visto. Pichu aun podía utilizar su Cola de Hierro, pero no podía usar su Tacleada de Voltios, Ataque Rápido o Rayo, por el momento solo tenia acceso al Impactrueno. Los demás estaban en condiciones similares, y comenzó a enseñarles. Uno de los ejemplos era que comenzó a enseñarle a Eevee Cola de Hierro y a Pidgeotto Ave Brava, aunque tomaría tiempo para perfeccionar cada uno de los ataques.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban almorzando y luego descansando en sus Pokeball luego de un severo entrenamiento. Ash se sentaba a la orilla del rio observando el cielo junto a Pichu, completamente satisfechos con los resultados del primer día. Resultaba difícil, pero era una diferencia notoria en comparación de la completa falta de entrenamiento en el primer viaje. Sonriendo ambos continuaron con su vista al cielo para encontrar algo familiar y visto en tres ocasiones en el pasado.

"¡Pichu, es Ho-Oh otra vez!" Grito lleno de alegría el entrenador.

¡Pichu-pi!" Respondió viéndolo igualmente y en esta ocasión ninguno de ellos fue atacado.

Ash alzó su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Ho-Oh, el Pokemon Arcoíris. Cuenta la leyenda que este Pokemon vuela por el cielo con sus magnificas alas de siete colores. Se dice que verlo proporciona felicidad eterna.**

Esta vez su Pokedex lo había captado y lo había comprobado gracias a la actualización del Profesor Oak. Ash sonrió enormemente al verle, pero entonces ya era la cuarta vez que le veía volar en lo alto del cielo simplemente observando.

"Según Morti, Ho-oh observa nos observa a todos, ¿Crees que nos esté observando en este momento?" Le preguntó el entrenador a su mejor amigo.

"Pi…" Murmuro seguro de las palabras, mas asentía con la cabeza.

"Hay que llamarlo. Ho-Oh nos ha ayudado tres veces, siempre dándonos nueva voluntad para seguir adelante por nuestros sueños. Nuestro primer día de viaje, cuando dudamos si debíamos ir a Hoenn o ante la derrota a manos de Brandon. Si no hubiese aparecido en esos momentos, jamás hubiéramos llegado tan lejos y ahora vuelve a hacer lo mismo. ¡Hay que agradecerle!" Detalló Ash con emoción y gratitud poniéndose de pie. No era ambicioso, más que nada era la curiosidad de hablar con un Pokemon legendario del cual todos relataban leyendas. Pichu asintió a su idea. "Bien, Pichu. ¡Grita con todas tus fuerzas!" Indicó dando un paso al frente en pleno claro sobre una roca, Pichu se posiciono a su lado. "¡Ho-Oh!"

"¡Chu-Pi!" El diminuto Pokemon estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra de él. Gracias a Ho-Oh habían llegado a Sinnoh, habían conocido a una inmensa cantidad de amigos, ganado batallas, progresaron en la compañía del otro.

Los dos comenzaron a gritar con fuerza mientras el Pokemon legendario atravesaba el firmamento. Estaban seguros de que era algo imposible que les viera, después de todo era un legendario, ¿Por qué se iba a molestar con un par de personas comunes y corrientes? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de detenerse con un par de aspirantes de grandeza. Aun así por lo menos podrían decir que lo intentaron y de paso tenían la marca en el registro del Pokedex.

"Roooaaahh…"

"¿Eh?/¿Pi?" Dijeron ambos al escuchar el gigantesco graznido que se hacia más fuerte.

Era verdad. Ho-oh había cambiado de dirección, ahora lentamente se volteaba y comenzaba a bajar…

…hacia ellos.

El humano y el Pokemon miraron atontados como el Pokemon dotado de su excelente gracias y brillo del arcoíris bajaba ante su presencia. De la opinión de ambos Lugia jamás exudó esta aura de fuerza y respecto como la que mostraba ahora Ho-oh. Era asfixiante. Sus bocas estaban abiertas cuando el Pokemon de casi cuatro metros aleteaba aterrizando en el centro del claro, específicamente frente a ellos. Su brillo se disipaba levemente dejando ver de lleno su aspecto.

Ambos se vieron privados de su voz, no podían hablar. Aun cuando Ash ideó un encuentro, jamás pensó que se llevaría a cabo justo y tal como lo pensó, esto iba más allá de cualquier idea loca que hubiera tenido en su vida, aun en las que tuvo en su oportunidad pasada.

¿Qué le dices a una leyenda viva? ¿Qué le dices a alguien que solo va a tener contacto humano cuando se muestre la unión entre los Pokemon y los Humanos? ¿Era eso lo que él veía en este momento? Porque aun con todas estas preguntas en su mente, tenia que pensar algo que decir. Era diferente de Articuno y Zapdos; diferente a Lugia; diferente de Arceus, Dialga, Palkia o Giratina; Diferente de cualquier otro legendario que hubiese presenciado hasta el momento o que presenciara en lo que le quede de vida.

"Gracias." Fueron las primeras palabras que su garganta pudo articular, siendo la primera ficha de dominó que logro sacar el resto. Inmediatamente hizo una reverencia ante él completa, creando un ángulo de noventa grados hacia el frente. El ratón eléctrico guardaba silencio manteniendo su boca levemente abierta ante la impresión de tal Pokemon, pero fue gracias a la voz de su entrenador que logro salir de su estado de choque total para copiar la reverencia.

"¡Pi!" Habló Pichu, pero su entrenador aun no terminaba ya que su reverencia fue corregida para mirar directamente a los ojos del Pokemon Legendario.

"Gracias por todo. Puede que no sepas de lo que este hablando o tal vez si, no lo se. Pero necesito decírtelo. Sin ti probablemente no hubiera seguido tan adelante en ese primer nefasto día. Fue verte en aquel momento lo que hizo levantarme y seguir adelante. Fue gracias a eso que encontré a mi grandes amigos y logre obtener la fuerza para seguir mis sueños. Fue aquella segunda ocasión en que te vi que pude dejar a tras mis miedos y soledad a ir sin mis amigos para seguir mis sueños; y gracias a eso los volví a encontrar e hice muchos nuevos." Hablo claramente y con calma, pero con una completa sinceridad, el propio Pichu estaba sorprendido de las palabras que emitían su entrenador y mejor amigo.

Aun no terminaba.

"Gracias por aparecer esa tercera vez luego de aquella derrota. Probablemente me hubiera dado por vencido en aquel segundo intento, pero verte fue lo que me hizo seguir por un tercer intento y lograr derrotar a Brandon. Gracias a esto Gary me envió una postal y pude ir a la Región Sinnoh y pude conocer muchas nuevas personas, Pokemon y amigos. Gracias a ti tuve grandes aventuras y memorias que espero poder revivir y crear nuevas." Ash se retuvo brevemente, para seguir momentos más tarde logrando reunir nuevas palabras. "También prometo seguir adelante y no dejar caer mis sueños otra vez. Prometo seguir ayudando tanto a los Pokemon como humanos que vea en problemas y ayudar como pueda a los que están conmigo. Prometo ser el mejor entrenador que pueda, ser el Maestro Pokemon que es mi sueño. Sé que los humanos no somos perfectos, pero no todos somos como los que te atacaron en la Torre Ecruteak, sé que hay muchos como yo que esperan tu regreso. Es lo que le prometí a Morti que te diría si te veía otra vez, lo que siento por los Pokemon."

Ash aun no entendía de donde saco esas palabras o de donde tuvo el valor para decirlas, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Pero aun faltaba algo que decir, una última cosa.

"También quisiera pedirte algo." Por unos instantes Ash sacó su mirada de los ojos del Pokemon Legendario hacia su mejor amigo que observaba quieto la charla. Sonriendo al verle, regreso su vista hacia él. "Cuando Pichu y yo nos hagamos más fuertes déjanos tener una batalla contigo para demostrártelo." Ash nuevamente realizo una sincera reverencia ante él.

"¿Pi?" Pichu miro impresionado a su entrenador ante esas palabras. Pero ver los ojos que el tenia cuando las dijo le hizo sentir lo mismo que él sentía. Demostrarle la fuerza que obtenían al trabajar juntos, justo como Ho-Oh quería que los humanos y los Pokemon hicieran. "¡Pichu!" Afirmo rápidamente.

Ash termino su reverencia para regresar a los ojos del Pokemon Legendario. "Quiero que seas el que vea el resultado de las valiosas oportunidades que nos has dado y que no fueron desperdiciadas, por favor."

El Pokemon Legendario vio los ojos del entrenador y este sintió que básicamente le observaba el alma. Podía sentir sus deseos, su fuerza y sueños, así como la carencia del deseo de capturarle, mejor dicho la carencia del deseo de usar su poder como propio, la ausencia de aquella avaricia. En ese momento Ash no estaba seguro, pero pareció ver una sonrisa en Ho-Oh, aun cuando este solo tiene un gran pico en lugar de boca, por lo que era imposible ver algo así.

Con un nuevo y fuerte graznido el ave Legendaria desplego sus grandes alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia un rumbo desconocido, dejando en tierra a Ash y Pichu simplemente observando como se alejaba dejando el hermoso arcoíris tras marcharse.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se vio entristecido por la carencia de respuesta por parte del Legendario, pero antes de seguir esos pensamientos vio un raro y pequeño resplandor acercarse. Pronto estaba al alcance de su mano y lo tomo entre las suyas. Era suave y brillante, dotado de los hermosos colores del arcoíris: un ala, el ala de Ho-Oh. Ash miro el objeto sin palabras entendiendo el significado de este objeto, la forma tangible de la promesa hecha.

Pichu brinco de la tierra, escalando por su rodilla para llegar finalmente hombro y ver de cerca lo que sostenía entre sus manos, podía sentir la misma sensación de su entrenador. La promesa ante Ho-Oh que sostenía entre sus manos. De repente tenían un nuevo objetivo para hacerse más fuertes, más allá de detener a Cyrus y la destrucción de este mundo, debían ser más fuertes para demostrar su fuerza ante Ho-Oh, aquel que les había dotado de sueños e ideales.

Era casi como si los desafíos los encontraran a ellos, no al revés.

Finalmente Ash logro superar el impacto de lo que poseía en sus manos. "¿Puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar, Pichu?"

"Chu." Murmuro igualmente asombrado.

Con un ultimo vistazo, Ash guardo el Ala Arcoíris en su mochila con extremo cuidado entre su pijama, siendo lo mas suave que poseía en el momento. Una vez que llegara a Ciudad Viridian buscaría una forma de guardar la Ala legendaria adecuadamente, ahora sabía lo que Luka sintió al tener el Ala Plateada de su abuelo entre sus manos y entendió el sentido de su origen.

Con todo en orden, Ash regreso la mochila en su espalda y Pichu volvió al punto en su hombro para reiniciar su viaje a la siguiente ciudad. Aunque por unos instantes se paro ante el rio con una extraña sensación de ausencia, y pareció que Pichu lo notaba también.

Repentinamente los arbustos a sus espaldas se movieron alertando a los dos presentes. Ash posicionó una mano en una de sus Pokeball en caso de ser algo amenazante y en el peor caso fueran los Spearow que aun no se encontraban en este día y esperaban poder evitar. Desde el punto del movimiento salió una entidad que tanto Ash como Pichu reconocieron al instante, entendiendo aquella sensación de ausencia que se sentía desde hace algún tiempo.

"Escuche algún alboroto viniendo de este lugar, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, eh?" La voz les pregunto.

Ojos verde-azules, cabello naranja, playera amarilla con tirantes rojos y unos shorts jeans azules, todo acompañado de zapatillas rojas. Ante Ash y Pichu era inconfundible, en especial cuando este personaje caminaba junto a una bicicleta. Ash no pudo hablar, pero Pichu si e inmediatamente entendió su significado aun cuando no era el dialecto Pikachu habitual.

"Pi-Pichu-Pi" Ash entendió inmediatamente que se trataba de la llamada Pikachu-Pi o mejor conocida en el dialecto humano como su primera compañera de viaje en su antigua vida: Misty.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Rapido, ¿Verdad? Es lo que pasa con motivacion, tiempo y una pagina llena de episodios de Pokemon en latino. Todos ellos, hasta los que no sabia que no habia visto. **

**Respecto a un comentario que me pidio que respondiera por aqui. Veremos, recien comenzamos, no puedo revelar todas mis cartas en especial con los Legendarios, si es que recuerdan el nexo con Ash o no, aunque deje en este capitulo algo bastante especial. Espero que les guste y que no sea muy fuera de lugar. Quise que la tan esperada reunion de Ash con Ho-Oh fuera lo mas real posible. Espero que supere sus espectativas. ¿Cuando lo veremos de nuevo? Falta bastante, solo dire eso.**

**Dije que no seria PokeShipping, no que no apareceria Misty. Lo reitero: NO ADVANCE, NO POKE, NO PEARL, NO YAOI, NO OC, NO POKEMON. OC son Original Character, no, no habra tal cosa, no me gusta trabajar con eso. No habra un Pokemon como pareja de Ash, entiendo que hay unos fanaticos de Latias por ahi, NO, eso es enfermo e incorrecto. **

**Espero seguir como hasta ahora con los comentarios, muchas gracias.**

**¡Reviews aqui! ¡Se agradece!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	4. Capitulo 3

**-Rescrito-  
****Capitulo 3: Yo viajare…**

El humano y el ratón eléctrico miraron estáticos a la recién llegada con la boca levemente abierta. Por tantos sucesos importantes recientes habían olvidado por completo a la compañera de viaje y mejor amiga de Ash, aquella que fue su guía junto a Brock, aunque ante ella probablemente jamás lo admitiría. Los dos estaban completamente mudos, después de todo realmente había pasado tiempo desde que la habían visto, desde sus aventuras Hoenn y regreso a casa.

"Oye, te estoy hablando. Con el alboroto que hiciste aquí pareciste alertar a todo el bosque, porque de un momento a otro todo se hizo muy tranquilo, incluso no veo ningún Pokemon cerca." Estaba claro que Misty se refería a la presencia de Ho-Oh que fue capaz de silenciar a todos los Pokemon, pero no tenia idea de que esa era la causa. "Así que seguí lo único que hacia ruidos y me guio hasta aquí. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, simplemente entrenaba a mis Pokemon. Ahora me dirijo a Ciudad Viridian." Explicó Ash. El entrenador podía ver que se necesitaba toda la voluntad que Pichu disponía para no saltar a los brazos de su querida amiga, junto a Ash ella era una de las personas en las que Pichu más confió, seguida solo de Brock y la madre de Ash. "Mi nombre es Ash, por cierto, y este es mi mejor amigo Pi-chu." Estuvo a punto de resbalar con el nombre al decir Pikachu ante la costumbre, fue una suerte que logro detenerse a tiempo.

"Pues, soy Misty." Se presentó la joven rascándose levemente su mejilla, aunque al ver el muchacho tomo algo más su interés. "¿Eres entrenador Pokemon?"

"Si, acabo de salir de Pueblo Paleta y comenzar mi viaje Pokemon. ¡Mi sueño es ser Maestro Pokemon!" Afirmó Ash con decisión y sin titubeo.

La pelirroja saco una sonrisa burlesca. "Ah, entonces no eres más que un novato."

"Bien, acabo de empezar como entrenador." Confesó sin vergüenza. "Pero me esforzare para ser el mejor." Aunque la mirada satisfecha de Misty dudó por unos instantes al escuchar su declaración, regreso casi inmediatamente. Había olvidado lo molesta que podría ser cuando Misty emitía ese aire de superioridad ante los demás, claro que solo era por unos instantes pero seguía siendo molesto.

Para ignorar eso llevo su mente al tema de importante: compañera de viaje. ¿Era necesario destruir su bicicleta para que ella fuera con él? Ciertamente quería evitar las discusiones iniciales que tuvo con ella a los inicios de su viaje; no fue hasta mediados de su travesía por Kanto que comenzaron a llevarse bien. Esto era más complicado que cambiar una captura o divulgar información al profesor, costaría mucho más trabajo hacerlo adecuadamente.

En todos esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la falta de peso sobre su hombro. Pichu había descendido a tierra para caminar y llegar hasta la pelirroja. Sorpresivamente subió de la misma forma que lo hizo con Ash, pero a diferencia de él, Misty lo tomo entre sus brazos.

"Chaa…" Chilló el Pokemon entre los brazos de Misty.

"Pero si eres una lindura. ¿Cómo un novato pudo obtener un Pokemon tan lindo? ¿Qué es? Se parece a un Pikachu." Expresó la pelirroja repleta de alegría al ver tal Pokemon nunca antes visto. Ash tuvo que tragarse el gruñido y hacerse a la idea de que estas situaciones continuarían repitiéndose.

"Es Pichu." Repitió su nombre que estaba seguro de decir antes. "No son muy comunes de ver debido a que sus padres son muy protectores, hasta que logran evolucionar a Pikachu suelen salir de sus escondites. Se podría decir que él me encontró hace un par de años y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables." Pichu brinco de los brazos de la pelirroja de vuelta a los de su entrenador para regresar a su punto de descanso sobre el hombro del joven. "Fue descubierto en la Región Johto."

Dejaron de hablar por unos instantes al sentir que el ruido habitual en el bosque regresaba con la presencia de Ho-Oh ida, aunque Misty no supiera esa razón.

"Vaya, eso fue bastante extraño. Me pregunto lo que lo causo." Se dijo la pelirroja.

"Bien, usualmente los Pokemon se ponen nerviosos en presencias de depredadores más grandes o tal vez algún Pokemon legendario que pasaba cerca." Menciono con poco cuidado, de sonar demasiado serio Misty comenzaría a sospechar, y de momento costaría trabajo convencerla de que vio a un Pokemon Legendario como Ho-Oh. También su mente pensaba en las posibilidades de como convencer a Misty de acompañarle en su viaje, por el momento Pichu logró ganar su simpatía. "Por cierto, ¿Y tu que haces por aquí?"

"Intentaba pescar, pero no hay mucha suerte por estos lugares." Confesó con desgano la pelirroja.

"¿Pescar? ¿Te gustan los Pokemon de agua?" No cabía duda que cuando Ash pregunto eso se sintió estúpido. Preguntarle a Misty si le gustaban los Pokemon de agua era como decir si a Brock le gustaban las chicas o si a May le gustaba comer. Pero claro, él no sabia nada de eso ahora por lo que debe preguntar. Incluso Pichu se vio un tanto afectado por la obviedad de la pregunta, aunque estaban seguros de que se venían muchos momentos similares de aquí en adelante: preguntar lo obvio.

"¿Gustarme? ¡Los amo! ¡Son los mejores Pokemon del mundo! ¡Mi sueño es ser una Maestra Pokemon de agua!" Exclamaba mientras ponía sus manos juntas, siendo inevitable pensar en todas aquellas clases de Pokemon. Toda esa sonrisa e ilusión se destruyo en un instante cuando su mirada regreso de su imaginación hacia él. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que es estúpido?"

"¡No! Bien, no tengo una preferencia. Realmente no creo que un tipo de Pokemon sea mejor que otro, para mi todos los Pokemon son grandiosos, por eso quiero ser un Maestro." Intento disuadir el entrenador la furia de la pelirroja, si se enfadaba todo se iba a ir al diablo. Su mirada aun mostraba algo de reproche. "¡Mira, incluso tengo uno aquí!" De su cinturón saco una Pokebola y la arrojó.

"Squarel…" Hablo el Pokemon tortuga al ser llamado, pero quedo sorprendido de ver a la pelirroja familiar, tuvo que ocultar esto inmediatamente poniendo una nueva mirada neutra hacia su entrenador. "Squarel, squar."

"¡Es un Squirtle!" Gritó la pelirroja antes de acercarse y verlo de cerca. "Dijiste que tu primer Pokemon fue Pichu, ¿De donde sacaste un Squirtle?"

"Ha sido un amigo durante años junto muchos otros. Gracias a eso me permitieron comenzar mi viaje con todos ellos, ¿Verdad, Squirtle?" El Pokemon tortuga avanzó hacia su entrenador dejando que él acariciara su cabeza para soltar un aprobatorio _Squarel_.

"¿Eso quiere decir que tienes más Pokemon de agua?" La pelirroja había caído ante la tentación de sus Pokemon favoritos.

"Conmigo no, pero donde el profesor Oak tengo algunos más." Ash menciono, pero lamentablemente no podía seguir charlando, el día se estaba acabando y sabiendo el desastre que azotaría al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Viridian debía continuar su paso. "Se esta haciendo tarde y quisiera llegar a la siguiente ciudad mientras aun es de día." Con una caricia final Ash regreso a la tortuga a su contenedor esférico portátil, y la regreso a su lugar en su cinturón.

"Si ese ese el caso, te acompañare." Anuncio Misty.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestionó Ash un tanto dudoso, aunque alegre en el interior. Bastante en realidad, eso le daba bastante tiempo para pensar en como viajar con ella sin la escusa de la bicicleta.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer y la pesca no parece ser muy buena por estos lugares." Explicó señalando la caña de pescar que estaba sobre su hombro. "Además si tienes más Pokemon de agua como ese Squirtle, me gustaría verlos."

"Eso suena bien. Es más divertido viajar en compañía." Confesó Ash. Con esas palabras, y feliz de haber logrado algo de progreso, Ash, Pichu y Misty comienzan a viajar hacia Ciudad Viridian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya era el atardecer cuando Ash, Pichu y Misty cruzaron la entrada de la ciudad mientras Misty escuchaba sobre los Pokemon de agua de Ash: además de Squirtle, le mencionaba sobre Krabby, Totodile, Corphish y Buizel que se encontraban en la Reservación Oak ayudado por un resumen rápido de su estado gracias a su Pokedex. La pelirroja estaba asombrada de escuchar nombres de Pokemon que eran raros en Kanto y esperaba poder verlos pronto.

"¡Alto ahí!" Ordenó una voz femenina llena de mando. Desde la caseta que estaba junto al camino salió una mujer de cabello verde en un uniforme, lo que Ash entendió rápidamente como la Oficial Jenny de Ciudad Viridian. Recordaba haber visto a esta Jenny por última vez en Sinnoh, durante el intento del Equipo Rocket de robar el Orbe Adamante del museo. "¿A dónde creen que van con ese Pokemon?" La mujer señalo al ratón sobre el hombro del entrenador.

"Bien, pensaba pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon y quisiera que revisaran a mis Pokemon." Contestó Ash, entonces recordó la situación que se vivía en el pueblo. El Equipo Rocket estaba robando Pokemon en Ciudad Viridian.

"¿Por qué no esta en su Pokebola?" Cuestiono hábilmente la oficial de policía.

"Pichu odia estar en su Pokebola." Con esa respuesta el diminuto Pokemon asintió con un rápido _Pi_. Aunque el ratón estaba un tanto aturdido al ser una de las cosas que no recordaba del viaje debido al deplorable estado de la vez anterior. Tan solo recordaba despertar en el Centro Pokemon mientras era atacado por el Equipo Rocket.

"Supongo que eso puede ser cierto, necesito que me muestres tu identificación." La oficial estaba más tranquila, pero no convencida del todo. Lo bueno es que el Pokemon, a pesar de estar fuera de su Pokebola se veía a gusto junto al muchacho lo que indicaba que no era robado.

"¿Esto es suficiente?" Ash sacó su Pokedex y lo mostro a la oficial.

**Dexter: Soy Dexter, un Pokedex programado por el Profesor Samuel Oak para el entrenador Pokemon Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Mi función es proporcionar información y consejos relacionados con los Pokemon y su entrenamiento. Si me pierdo o me roban no puedo ser remplazado.**

"Si, eso es perfecto." Respondió aliviada. "Así que vienes de Pueblo Paleta, eres el cuarto en pasar por aquí en este día." Ash no encontró sorpresa en la información dada por ella. Entonces la atención de Jenny paso de él hacia la pelirroja. "¿y tú quien eres?"

"Soy Misty, estaba intentando pescar en el bosque pero no tuve mucha suerte. De momento voy al Centro Pokemon junto a él." Con eso dicho, Jenny no encontró algo sospechoso por lo que finalmente tomo una postura mas relajada con ambos.

"Bien. Les aviso que tengan cuidado. Han sido vistos ladrones de Pokemon en esta ciudad, así que mantengan atención alrededor. ¿Saben como llegar al Centro Pokemon?" Preguntó Jenny cortésmente, después de todo además de proteger, su función era ayudar a las personas.

Ash contesto sacando su PokeGear y revisando el mapa de la ciudad. En verdad sabia como llegar habiendo estado en esta ciudad más de un par de veces en el pasado, o en el futuro, pero no quería parecer demasiado sospechoso sobre ese tema. "No se preocupe, ahora se donde esta."

Con su misión realizada, Jenny regreso a su caseta luego de despedirse de los dos jóvenes, mientras estos continuaron con su camino al Centro Pokemon. Entre tanto y mientras caminaban, Ash continuó revisando su PokeGear revisando información sobre la ciudad. No tardo en encontrar datos sobre el gimnasio de esta ciudad.

Ash aun recordaba el gimnasio de aquí y los extraños sucesos que ocurrieron en aquel entonces. Gary había perdido contra un Pokemon desconocido, habiendo quedado inconsciente junto a sus animadoras. Cuando él intento enfrentar el gimnasio eran Jessie y James los que estuvieron a cargo de la medalla, lo que era aun más extraño. Tan solo de una cosa estaba seguro, que aun no estaba listo para enfrentar este gimnasio. Se prepararía más y seguiría su camino igual que antes, y esta vez averiguaría el misterioso Pokemon que derroto a Gary.

"¿Pensando en algo?" Cuestionó Misty. "Se te veía una mirada bastante intensa hace un momento, incluso Pichu parecía preocupado."

"¿Eh? No, encontré información sobre un Gimnasio Pokemon en esta ciudad mientras buscaba la ubicación del Centro Pokemon en el PokeGear. Pensaba en enfrentarlo pero tan solo acabo de comenzar mi viaje, lo mejor que podría hacer es seguir al siguiente y prepararme para aquel. Creo que de momento no seria lo más oportuno. Puede que conozca a mis Pokemon desde hace años, pero hoy comencé a entrenarlos, no tiene la suficiente fuerza." Explicó rápidamente, aunque agregó algo en sus pensamientos. "_Sin contar que hay algo extraño con este gimnasio._"

"Vaya, parece una decisión bastante madura de tu parte. La mayoría de los entrenadores solo se preocuparía de obtener una medalla sin importar el coste." Respondió la pelirroja en verdad sorprendida por sus palabras, no esperaba que un novato tuviera tanto sentido común.

Los dos continuaron charlando hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron al Centro Pokemon. Con los años sin ver un Centro Pokemon, en especial con lo grande que era el de esta ciudad, en verdad era una gran impresión verlo nuevamente. Ya era de noche cuando cruzaron sus puertas.

"Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Viridian." Fue la respuesta inmediata de la encargada.

"Enfermera Joy, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Ash, lo que ella cortésmente asintió. "Quisiera que revisara mis Pokemon, por favor."

"Por supuesto, para eso estoy. ¿Son de Pueblo Paleta?" Esta vez preguntó la enfermera.

"Bien, yo si. Soy Ash Ketchum y él es mi amigo Pichu. Hoy es mi primer día como entrenador Pokemon." Ash se sacó sus Pokebola mientras Pichu brincaba sobre el mesón de la sala central.

"Yo soy Misty, me gustan los Pokemon de agua y quisiera saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellos." Afortunadamente la pelirroja logro esquivar la bala sobre su ciudad natal, mucho a la gracia del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Seguido a esto, ella deposito tres Pokebola sobre la mesa. Fue cuando Ash entendió que Misty había tenido con ella a Staryu, Starmie y Goldeen con ella en aquel entonces y no los había pasado a recoger en su gimnasio durante su primera visita.

"Es un gusto. No se preocupen, cuidare bien de sus Pokemon." Con eso dicho, la enfermera se marcho con las Pokebola, ayudada por unos Chansey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Me alegra que llegaras sano y salvo a Viridian. Lo que es mejor me hiciste un millón de dólares más rico al ganar mi apuesta con Gary. Él dijo que no había posibilidad de que tú capturaras un Pokemon, entonces me llego ese excelente Spearow tuyo. ¡Felicidades!" Era la charla que ahora ocurría en el centro Pokemon con el Profesor Oak luego de que Ash llamara a su madre. "Por cierto, ¿Quién es la jovencita que te acompaña?" Se aventuro a preguntar el investigador.

A diferencia de la llamada en privado que tuvo desde el videoteléfono con su madre, esta estaba en una pantalla grande ubicada en el muro central de la sala, en donde unos cuadros de Pokemon Legendarios dibujados en un estilo antiguo se centraban. Samuel había llamado al Centro Pokemon y con la enfermera revisando el estado de salud de sus Pokemon fue Ash el responsable de responder la llamada, la cual apareció proyectada en ese lugar, dejando ver a Ash y a la pelirroja desconocida.

"Profesor, ella es Misty. La encontré en el bosque y parece tener un gusto por los Pokemon de agua." Explicó el entrenado ganando una cabezada aprobatoria del investigador.

Samuel Oak no tardo en enterarse de que ese nombre era uno de los cuales nombró Ash durante el relato de su _futuro_, uno de sus compañeros de viaje, mejor amiga y confidente. El profesor estaba inseguro si ellos habían sido algo más, pero por el comportamiento de Ash solo pareció una profunda amistad, ya que aun habiendo dejado de viajar con él hace mucho habían logrado mantenerse en contacto, y ambos contarían sus seguridades y preocupaciones al otro.

"Mucho gusto." Se presento la pelirroja.

"Igualmente, Misty." Respondió con la misma cortesía.

"Profesor." Intervino Ash. "¿Cómo se encuentran mis Pokemon?"

"Ah, en excelente forma, incluyendo a Spearow. Ahora mismo estaba regresándolos a sus Pokebola para que descansaran durante la noche, pero creo que algunos han logrado entrar a mi laboratorio al escuchar tu voz." Como respuesta a ello el profesor fue literalmente aplazado por un quinteto de Pokemon distintos: Munchlax, Grimer, Buizel, Chikorita y Snorunt para ser especifico. El quinteto se peleaba por mantenerse en pantalla y poder ver a su entrenador. "Creo que es un grupo bastante animado." Se escucho la voz del hombre aplazado de cámara.

"¡Me alegra verles! Espero que se estén comportando bien donde el Profesor Oak." Mientras que Ash entendió que ellos respondían afirmativamente, debido a que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo solo es escuchaba un tumulto ruidoso sin claridad.

Fue cuando Misty lo notó: Buizel. "¿Ese es uno de tus Pokemon de agua?"

"Si, él es Buizel, el Pokemon nutria." Presentó Ash a la criatura naranja. "Buizel," Inicio Ash, pero rápidamente agrego a todos. "Chicos, ella es Misty. Nos conocimos en camino a Viridian, le gustan los Pokemon de agua." Munchlax, Grimer y Chikorita se sorprendieron al ver a la pelirroja que había acompañado a su entrenador nuevamente, pero respondieron igualmente meneando la extremidad disponible, ya sea hoja, lodo o una pata y en su respectivo tono característico.

Misty saludo igualmente aunque centraba su atención en Buizel. Era un Pokemon de agua que jamás había visto, pero que sin duda era igual de hermoso que cualquiera de aquel tipo, salvo Gyarados, de hecho ella estaría feliz de no considerar a esa criatura con el honor de ser Pokemon de agua.

"Bien, me alegra que se vean una vez más pero tengo que colgar. La pizza esta lista." Intervino Oak.

"Entiendo profesor." Se río entre dientes el entrenador al ver al profesor con tanto apetito. "Le llamare mañana antes de marcharme del Centro Pokemon, tal vez intercambio algún Pokemon con los del laboratorio."

"Bien, estaré atento. Adiós." Los dos jóvenes respondieron a tiempo para ver la señal cerrarse.

Era oportuno porque al mismo tiempo la enfermera regresaba con las Pokebola de ambos, y con un sonriente Pichu que no se hizo esperar para regresar al hombro de su entrenador. La enfermera sonrió al ver la interacción entre ambos, era raro ver este tipo de cercanía en entrenadores novatos y sus Pokemon, era cosa que tomaba tiempo en desarrollarse, aun así estos dos mostraban una enorme empatía entre ambos. Sin duda serian un gran equipo.

"Tus Pokemon se encuentran en excelente salud, al igual que los tuyos, Misty." La enfermera presentó las Pokebola respectivas a sus entrenadores al mismo tiempo que Pichu brincaba sobre el hombro del entrenador. "Supongo que se quedaran a pasar la noche."

"Si, enfermera Joy." Contestó el entrenador ganando una cabezada afirmativa de Misty.

Las alarmas sonaron y la voz de la Oficial Jenny se escucho por los altavoces. "Su atención por favor. Los radares de Ciudad Viridian han detectado una nave que pertenece a una banda de ladrones de Pokemon. Si usted tiene a algún Pokemon tome todas las precauciones. Repito, tome todas las precauciones."

Las caras de Ash y Pichu perdieron todo el color tras escuchar el mensaje. Ellos rápidamente se miraron sabiendo muy bien lo que venia a continuación, lo que lamentablemente no se podría evitar. Sin duda esto era el destino llamando a la puerta, no que le gustara demasiado al respecto. Aun tenia en la memora los más de seiscientos intentos de robo por parte de esa banda y sin ningún éxito, bien, tal vez había uno en lo que respecta a un Yanma, aunque técnicamente aun no fuera capturado por quien intentara capturarlo.

La ventana superior del Centro Pokemon fue rota y de ella cayeron dos Pokebola. Estas se abrieron al llegar a tierra revelando dos Pokemon que Ash no había visto desde hace tiempo: Ekans y Koffing. El misterio de su desaparición repentina siempre estuvo presente, pero no es que le llamara demasiado la atención o que tuviera tiempo de aclarar dicha duda. No cuando uno tenia que estar pendiente de que no robaran a sus Pokemon.

Inmediatamente Koffing comenzó a moverse mientras expulsaba un denso humo negro que no tardó en propagarlo por toda la habitación. Entre el humo propagado por el Pokemon toxico se podían ver dos siluetas que habían aterrizado durante su encubrimiento.

"¿Quién esta haciendo esto?" Preguntó Misty tras taparse la boca con su mano.

"_Tenias que preguntar eso…_" Pensó Ash con desgano y Pichu atravesaba por lo mismo agachando sus orejas como expresión.

"No se asusten, muchachitos." Anuncio la primera voz, la cual era femenina.

"Permítanos presentarnos." Agrego una segunda que era masculina.

El humo se despejaba lentamente permitiendo ver con más detalle a los dos desconocidos. Bien, desconocidos para Joy y Misty, pero para Ash y Pichu eran dos personas que registraban un total de más de seiscientos intentos de robo. Una cifra desconocida que probablemente implicaba alguna especie de record, tanto como intentos como en fracasos. La mujer tenía el cabello rojo y largo, fijado en una curva delgada vistiendo un uniforme blanco con una letra R roja en el centro. El hombre vestía algo similar solo que en formato masculino, su cabello era de un color celeste. Curiosamente llevaba una rosa de adorno en su mano de una forma muy elegante.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación." Inició la mujer.

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación." Siguió el hombre.

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor."

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas."

"¡Jessie!"

"¡Yo soy James!"

"¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!"

Una nueva entidad brinco por el agujero del techo, por el cual Koffing y Ekans habían abierto paso para dejar entrar a Jessie y James. Era diminuto de la familia de los felinos, eso si contabas que se trataba de un Pokemon, para ser específico: Meowth. El humo ya había desaparecido por completo dejando ver incluso a los Pokemon que colaboraban con ellos.

"¡Meowth, así es!" Habló el Pokemon.

Mientras Joy y Misty prestaban atención a los dos llamativos intrusos, Ash terminaba de guardar su PokeGear.

"Mocoso, ¿Qué es tan importante como no prestarle atención al glorioso Equipo Rocket?" Gruñó James, notando que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no estuvo prestando atención a su tan dedicado Lema. Fueron semanas de preparación para lograrlo.

"Llamaba a la oficial Jenny. Ella dijo que estuviéramos alerta en caso de encontrar sospechosos y se activó la alarma momentos antes a que ustedes atacaran, además vi su cartel en la entrada de la ciudad." Mencionó Ash como si fuera lo más esencial del mundo. Eso y que estuvo preparándose para este momento desde hace bastantes días, de lo contrario dudaba que hubiera llamado a la policía en tan poco tiempo. Después de todo, tenia la costumbre de querer resolver estos temas él mismo con sus amigos… ¿A quien engañaba? De todas formas iba a hacerlo ahora.

"Llamaste a la Policía… …no importa, como si esos incompetentes pudieran hacer algo en contra del glorioso equipo Rocket." Refutó Jessie calmadamente.

"Ahora, si no les importa: ¡Sus Pokemon y los de este lugar!" Ordenó Meowth.

"Deben estar bromeando." Gruñó Misty.

"Si no lo habían notado este es un hospital. Aquí solamente se atienden Pokemon enfermos y heridos." Intento explicar la Enfermera Joy.

"Bueno, eso podría ser verdad. Pero no me sorprendería ver algo de valor entre toda esta basura." Fue la respuesta de la sonriente Jessie. Por supuesto, robarles a una enfermera y a dos niños seria como robarle un caramelo a un bebé.

"Lo lamento, pero no se llevaran nada de este lugar. No sin luchar antes." Fue el desafío de Ash llevando una mano a su cinturón de Pokebolas. Seguido a esto y para confirmar el desafío dado por su entrenador, Pichu salto al frente haciendo resaltar sus mejillas rosadas con energía eléctrica.

"Ah, esta enfadado." Sacudió la molestia Jessie como si se tratara de una mosca.

"Y su pequeña ratita quiere jugar, ¿No es adorable?" Secundó James.

"¡Vamos a aplastarlo! ¡Esa rata será mi almuerzo!" Informó Meowth sacando sus garras como desafío; este fue seguido por Ekans y Koffing al frente, pero a la sorpresa de los tres el diminuto ratón no se vio asustado ante sus opositores múltiples. "Entonces, el pequeño hámster tiene agallas."

"Entonces emparejare el marcador. ¡Eevee, yo te elijo!" Ash llamó al frente al nuevo Pokemon entregado por el Profesor Oak, especie que sorprendió tanto a Misty como a los ladrones. "Pichu e Eevee, vamos a enviar a esos tipos a la estratosfera."

"Vaya, finalmente un Pokemon valioso como Eevee." Confesó ilusionada Jessie.

"¡Ataquen!" Ordeno James. Koffing se lanzo primero arrojando su humo seguido de cerca por Ekans.

"Pichu, Cola de Hierro sobre Koffing. Eevee, Embestida sobre Ekans." Ash dio por iniciada la batalla.

Al ver a su enemigo, el novato Eevee titubeó espantado por la diferencia de tamaños. Pero solo bastó una mirada a Pichu para detener todo temor. El diminuto ratón dio un brinco mientras su cola se iluminaba fuertemente. "¡Chu, Pi-chu!" Como una bofetada golpeo a Koffing justo en el centro, frenando su ataque de humo. Eevee tomo velocidad y embistió a Ekans igualmente en el centro, logrando detener la perspectiva amenazadora uncial del Equipo Rocket.

"¿Quién te crees para oponerte al grandioso Equipo Rocket? ¡Koffing, usa Ataque de Lodo!" Ordeno James.

"¡Ekans, usa Picotazos Venenosos! No dejaremos que un mocoso se oponga al Equipo Rocket." Secundo Jessie.

"Pichu, evade y luego vuelve a usar Cola de Hierro. Eevee igualmente repite y ataca con Embestida."

Misty y la enfermera Joy estaban asombradas. Comúnmente los novatos se paralizaban en las batallas al no estar preparados para la presión o no sabían que ordenes dar debido a la carencia del conocimiento sobre que podía y no podía hacer exactamente el Pokemon, en cambio Ash se mostraba completamente concentrado y preparado, como si ya hubiese estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho. Por su parte, el Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba emocionado; habían sido dos años largos sin batallas Pokemon y se sentía de vuelta en casa mientras luchaba con la ayuda de sus Pokemon.

"¡Koffing, Cortina de Humo!" Fue la orden final de James y un momento clave en el que Meowth diera un paso adelante para tomar la situación entre sus propias garras.

"¡Eevee, regresa!" Fue la inesperada acción de Ash regresando al Pokemon novato a su esfera de descanso. "Lo hiciste excelente en tu primera batalla. ¡Pidgeotto, usa Tornado ahora!" En cuando Ash arrojó la esfera y el Pokemon se materializo comenzó a mover sus alas repetidamente despejando todo el humo para revelar al felino que intentaba atacar por sorpresa. "¡Pichu, Impactrueno!"

"¡Pii-Chuu!" Desde la cola la electricidad llego al cuerpo del ratón hasta sus mejillas desde donde el ataque eléctrico fue lanzado hacia el felino. El impacto le empujó hacia Ekans y Koffing, y los tres contra Jessie y James.

"¡Pichu, vuelve a usar Impactrueno!" El ataque golpeó al quinteto, pero ellos seguían en pie, aturdidos pero en pie. "_Pichu aun no tiene la potencia para enviarlos a volar de un solo ataque…_" Entonces miro su estado, siendo un Pichu aun no podía manejar bien la electricidad por lo que se hacia daño a si mismo con cada ataque eléctrico. "_…no podemos prolongar la batalla más. ¿Qué hago?_" Pensaba con detenimiento y entonces su mirada llego a la bicicleta de Misty. "_Pensé que podría evitar el destino._" Se dijo resignado.

"Misty, necesito tu bicicleta." Sin esperar su respuesta Ash la tomó y reconociendo lo que su entrenador trataba de hacer se subió al frente, en donde se encontraba las luces de la bicicleta. Estando invertida, Ash comenzó a pedalear comenzando a transmitir la energía hacia el frente y con eso hacia Pichu. "Creo que ustedes necesitan una carga especial." Mencionó Ash.

"¿Qué es lo que planeas?" Preguntaron los dos ladrones y el felino al mismo tiempo.

"Un pequeño saludo. ¡Pichu, Impactrueno!" Gritó Ash.

"Pii-Chuu!" El ataque supercargado golpeo de lleno al equipo Rocket para ser enviado de regreso a su globo por la misma ventana superior que atravesaron los ladrones al llegar. "¡Pidgeotto, ya sabes que hacer!" El ave les siguió y con su pico pinchó el globo de los ladrones enviándolos lejos a volar mientras ellos gritaban desesperados.

El ave regreso con su entrenador para aterrizar al frente de él, mientras tanto Ash tomo al debilitado Pichu entre sus manos debido al abuso usado en el ataque eléctrico. Por suerte la bicicleta de Misty estaba intacta luego del ataque y el Centro Pokemon igualmente no fue destruido, era algo para agradecer; saber que si podría cambiar algunas cosas.

Joy y Misty se iban a acercar al héroe del día para agradecer por su labor, pero a la sorpresa de las dos el entrenador cayó sobre sus rodillas. Tanto él como su Pokemon amarillo tiritaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

"¡¿Por qué?!/¡¿Pichu?!" Gritaron a la vez mucho al desconcierto de las observadoras. "Ahora esos dos no nos dejaran en paz. Debimos moderar tu Impactrueno un poco," Al mismo tiempo Pichu lloraba amargamente. En realidad el no quiso hacer eso, pero de momentos le era bastante difícil controlar la energía eléctrica debido a su estado evolutivo y a su bajo entrenamiento. Al final habían desatado justamente lo que más querían evitar.

"¡Chuu!" Acompañaba en el sentimiento su Pokemon eléctrico. Pidgeotto igualmente se veía desanimado recordando todas las batallas contra el Equipo Rocket que vivieron en Kanto, era deprimente saber que su entrenador tuvo que lidiar con ellos a lo largo de Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh.

Joy y Misty solo observaban dudosas mientras Jenny llegaba por la entrada.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Debes bajar un poco más la cabeza, recuerda que por algo se llama Cabezazo." Indicaba la Oficial Jenny.

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, y con temprano me refiero a despertar de Oficial de Policía, Ash se encontraba entrenando a sus Pokemon iniciando a las cuatro de la mañana con la Oficial Jenny irrumpiendo la habitación del Centro Pokemon a esa hora con su poderoso silbato policial. Por su parte, Misty siguió durmiendo.

Luego de defender al Centro Pokemon del Equipo Rocket, en señal de agradecimiento Jenny y Joy otorgaron cualquier favor que Ash pidiera y por supuesto que él pregunto por algún entrenamiento o ataque que Pichu pudiera aprender, específicamente algo de característica física. Ataque Rápido y Embestida eran ataques que Pichu no podría aprender, y por el momento solo tenia Cola de Hierro e Impactrueno como parte de su arsenal de ataques. Jenny ofreció el ataque Cabezazo y como respuesta ahora estaban ayudando a Pichu a desarrollarlo, aunque Ash no se limitaba a trabajar solo con él: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pidgeotto y Eevee estaban siendo ayudados por Ash en sus propias habilidades.

Pichu intento golpear con su cabeza el escudo protector de Ash, lograba ejecutarlo pero le faltaba poder.

"Recuerda que debes estar atento de no perder tu objetivo, tener la cabeza abajo significa menor visibilidad. Para no perder precisión debes mantenerte atento." Eran las indicaciones de Jenny mientras Pichu practicaba constantemente el ataque. "Eso es, ahora debes mejorar tu poder."

El reloj ya marcaba las diez de la mañana, aunque Ash hubiera tenido un breve descanso en el que aprovechó de ir en búsqueda de un lugar donde poder guardar apropiadamente la Ala Arcoíris. Afortunadamente Joy soluciono el problema en breve para que Ash y sus Pokemon regresaran a su entrenamiento en breve, regalándole a Ash una pequeña caja de madera afelpada por dentro. Perfecta para mantener el Ala Arcoíris hasta que fuera necesaria.

"Buen trabajo. Ash, Pichu ya ha aprendido el ataque, pero le falta practicarlo para dominarlo por completo. Lo bueno es que no tendré que decirte que lo practiques, puedo ver que eres un entrenador muy dedicado con tus Pokemon." Jenny felicito a Ash. "Bien, me he ausentado por mucho y debo regresar a la estación. ¿Seguirás con tu viaje o enfrentaras el gimnasio de aquí? Te advierto que es un líder misterioso pero muy poderoso." El tono de la oficial llevaba algo de miedo.

"_¿Los propios policías tienen miedo del Líder de Gimnasio?_" Cuestionó Ash en su mente, tanto sorprendido como horrorizado. Si, también estaba emocionado pero ahora estaba más seguro de que aun no estaba listo para este desafío. Una vez que obtuviera las siete medallas regresaría por la octava. "Comenzare desde el Gimnasio Pewter, creo que aun no estoy listo."

"Esa es una buena idea. Buena suerte en tu viaje, Ash." La oficial monto en su motocicleta y se marcho a gran velocidad por la calle. Ash y sus Pokemon, cansados luego del entrenamiento, se despidieron de ella esperando que desapareciera a la distancia de la calle.

"Ahora vamos a una rápida revisión de la Enfermera Joy y partiremos a Pewter. Pero antes, Eevee tendré que dejarte por algunos días donde el Profesor Oak. Necesitare un espacio en mi equipo por un momento, ¿Bien?" El Pokemon asintió en aprobación, no entendiendo del todo pero por su expresión sabia que era necesario. "Excelente." Ash regreso a los Pokemon a sus respectivas Pokebolas y con Pichu en su hombro entró al Centro Pokemon para una revisión final.

En el interior se sorprendió de ver a Misty ya lista.

"¿Te levantaste tan temprano?" Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

"La oficial Jenny le enseño un nuevo ataque a Pichu y porque tiene poco tiempo debía ser temprano. También comenzare mi viaje luego de una ultima revisión con la enfermera." Al mismo tiempo Ash depositaba sus Pokemon sobre el mesón y Joy los recibía.

"Estaré encantada de revisarlos una ultima vez. Supongo que luego de un entrenamiento es lo apropiado." Entonces la enfermera notó que Ash aun llevaba una esfera entre sus manos. "¿No vas a curar a ese Pokemon?"

"Lo enviare donde el profesor y ahí podrá descansar, probablemente atrape un Pokemon en el Bosque Viridian." Lo que Joy asintió en entendimiento. Esa parte era famosa para los entrenadores novatos, en especial si lo que se quiere capturar son Pokemon insecto. "Gracias, enfermera."

"No hay de que. Soy yo quien debería agradecer por tu ayuda ayer, no sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras intervenido." Agradeció sinceramente la enfermera, haciendo apenar al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

"Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho."

Sin más que decir la enfermera fue a la parte de atrás del Centro Pokemon para recargar y sanar a los Pokemon de Ash. Entre tanto Misty se acercó al entrenador que se encontraba a la espera.

"Supongo que ahora nos dirigiremos a Pewter." Mencionó la pelirroja al entrenador.

"Haremos una desviación antes de ir a Pewter, escuche que es un buen lugar para entrenar Pokemon." Ash mencionó sin prestar demasiada atención a lo dicho por la pelirroja, pero entonces notó algo importante. "¿Nos dirigiremos? ¿Tu también vendrás?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y seguir tu viaje se escucha mucho más interesante que intentar pescar algún Pokemon de agua por aquí. Llevo varios días intentando y lo único que encontré fue un Goldeen." Confesó un tanto desganada. "También esta el hecho de que tienes unos Pokemon de agua interesantes, así como ese pequeño Eevee. ¿Lo evolucionaras en Vaporeon? Yo te podre ayudar a conseguir una Piedra Agua."

"Él será lo que quiera ser." Confeso con una sonrisa tranquila, pero recordó rápidamente el acuerdo con Eevee. Ash tomo su Pokebola y fue al videoteléfono más cercano, en segundos estaba hablando con el Profesor Oak.

"Ash. Supongo que es por lo que me dijiste ayer." Preguntó el investigador.

"Si, aquí esta la Pokebola de Eevee." Ash la deposito en la maquita transportadora y en tan solo en un destello desapareció. "¿Lo tiene con usted?"

"En perfectas condiciones, Ash. No tienes de que preocuparte."

Con una sonrisa y una despedida breve, Ash apago el video teléfono a tiempo para la llegada de la enfermera. Sus Pokemon estaban listos, su mochila reabastecida con alimento tanto para humano como para Pokemon, su Ala Arcoíris tenia lugar de descanso y Misty le acompañaba. Ahora venia la parte emocionante, tan solo esperaba que él aun estuviera esperándole en el Bosque Verde como aquella primera vez. No podía estar seguro de en que tiempo dirigirse al tema, ¿Pasado o futuro? Eran pensamientos menores.

Con esos pensamientos comenzó su camino hacia su siguiente destino. Entre tanto Joy le daba las noticias del posible siguiente destino de Ash a su hermana en Ciudad Pewter, para que estuviera al tanto del héroe que había salvado su Centro Pokemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Teníamos que pasar por este bosque? ¡Odio los Pokemon insecto!" Gritó la pelirroja con temor, estudiando atenta su entorno, atenta a cualquier criatura que pudiera parecer un insecto.

"El Bosque Viridian esta de camino. Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con tu bicicleta?" Fue la contra pregunta de Ash al ver que el motivo de molestia de su viaje anterior no estaba con ella.

"La envié por correo a casa, no la necesitare si tu vas a pie aunque sea más rápido de ese modo." Por momentos se cuestionaba si debía viajar por este bosque en su compañía, cuando podría estar viajando por los prados libres de insectos con su bicicleta. Su leve hilo de pensamientos freno accidentadamente al ver el Pokemon que se interponía en el camino de ambos. "¡Quita esa cosa del camino!" Gruñó la fanática de los Pokemon de agua. Ash no se movió o respondió. Por el brillo en los ojos del Pokemon insecto, la extraña quietud de Pichu y este aire de familiar era fácil deducir de quien se trataba.

"¿Ash?" Preguntó preocupada Misty.

Pero solo una palabra fue capaz de salir de los labios del entrenador:

"Caterpie."

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Y asi comenzamos. Muchos demuestran descontento con la falta de PokeShipping, tambien es triste para mi ya que es mi concentido, pero para eso cree "Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite", historia en que van todos mis sueños de niñez. No es el autor de ya 23 años [dios que estoy viejo] el que esta escribiendo, sino el niño de 12 años que ve a Ash, Misty y Brock explorar lo amplio del Mundo Pokemon, todo lo que no vi, todo lo que espere, todas mis espectativas van en "Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite", por eso mismo se debe mi carencia de actualizaciones, Best Wishes/Blanco y Negro esta matando todo mi entusiasmo por seguir esa historia, todas mis creencias, ¡Es una burla! ¡Un insulto para todos aquellos que siguieron fielmente las aventuras de Ash desde que salio de Pueblo Paleta hace ya 15 años! De este enojo nació "Rescrito", algo original para picarle en el ojo a esos autores de pacotilla que se encargan de matar mi niñez cada semana, ¿Quieren innovar? Yo tambien puedo hacerlo, demostrando que puedo hacer las sagas de Pokemon mejor que ellos. Lamento que ustedes sufran de mi incompetencia, pero estoy escribiendo. Mi fuego renace con la esperanza, ya que Charizard ha sido avistado en el logo de la nueva saga de Pokemon. Solo me queda rezar para que sea el Charizard de Ash el que venga a patear el trasero de esa domadora dragon incompetente, ¿Dragonite? ¡Ah, Charizard lo desayunaria!**

**Si no lo habian notado, la pareja de Ash tampoco sera Iris [dije ninguna acompañante principal como pareja: Misty, May, Dawn e Iris se incluye], ademas odio a esa mocosa. "No eres mas que un niño", Gible hubiera almorzado a su querido Axew como brocheta. Creo que no se nota mucho mi odio por esa niña, lo siento. Usualmente los personajes de Pokemon se ganan un lugar en mi corazon. Si, odie a May en su tiempo cuando salio por la osadia de reemplazar a Misty, pero con el tiempo se gano mi respeto y cariño. Dawn, no la odio, pero no le tengo mucho apego. Iris... ya lo saben. Cilan... ¿Se supone que ESO reemplace a Brock? Tracey hizo un buen trabajo, era coherente, tenia lo necesario y sus momentos, Cilan para nada. Aunque prefiero la version latinoamericana que la japonesa [esa voz es irritante, es mucho mas tolerable en latino].**

**¿Quien es la tan esperada pareja de Ash? De momento no tengo decisión en realidad, solo posibilidades y por el momento son tres. No se preocupen, lo notaran. La primera posibilidad debería salir en unos... ...10 u 11 episodios. Wow, no puedo esperar para llegar ahi. La temporada de Kanto/liga añil sera notoriamente disminuida en capítulos, ya que muchos ocurrirán en dos o tres por actualizacion, pero a cambio creare algunos nuevos o variaciones interesantes, se podria decir que es una mezcla. No se preocupen si no entienden, a partir del siguiente capitulo lo haran.**

**¡Reviews por favor!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	5. Capitulo 4

**-Rescrito-  
****Capítulo 4: Oculto tras las nubes por un tiempo.**

Ash observo a la criatura que se centraba en la senda del Bosque Viridian. El Pokemon se mantenía quieto simplemente observándole, como si esperara algo y el entrenador lo sabia. Antes de que incluso Misty pudiera replicar y decirle que se debía debilitar primero un Pokemon antes de arrojar la Pokebola, Ash ya lo había echo. La esfera se abrió al contacto y en un destello succionó al Pokemon. Mucho a la sorpresa de la pelirroja no hubo resistencia en la captura porque el destello rojo fue instantáneo.

Ash la tomo en sus manos. "¡Si, tengo un Caterpie!" gritó el entrenador. Originalmente no iba a realizar su grito de victoria, pero como estaba Misty presente era una obligación para no levantar sospechas. Entonces, pasando es parte, Misty pudo hablar finalmente.

"Sabes que debes debilitar primero a un Pokemon antes de capturarlo. Solo fue suerte, debes tenerlo presente para la próxima." Era un regaño, si. Pero más importante era una advertencia, ciertamente Misty no quería que el entrenador se encontrara con desilusiones más adelante. Aunque ella lo encubriera con ese molesto aire de superioridad ya característico.

"Lo sé, pero este Caterpie es especial." Ash observó la Pokebola entre sus manos. En instinto, Misty dio un paso atrás como parte de su instinto de preservación.

"No pensaras…" Antes que siguiera lograra terminar su oración, Ash había presionado el botón de la Pokebola materializando al Pokemon sobre su hombro. "¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!" Su cara incluso se había vuelto parcialmente azul al ver de tan de cerca aquella criatura.

"Vamos, no me digas que le tienes miedo a los Pokemon insecto." Ash se acercó un paso, pero Misty retrocedo dos.

"¡No les tengo miedo! ¡Los odio!" Se defendió aun notoriamente aterrorizada por el Pokemon que Ash llevaba en su hombro.

"Bien, bien…" Ash se alejó levemente tomando a Caterpie por sobre brazo, aunque tomo la oportunidad de poder hablarle en voz baja. "Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, viejo amigo. Hace solo poco tiempo naciste, ¿Verdad?" El Caterpie chillo en alegría al ser reconocido, pero rápidamente asintió. "Gracias por venir, Caterpie. Prometo volver a reunirte con Butterfree Rosa." Nuevamente la criatura chilló en alegría al trepar por su hombro para regresar a su hombro. Pichu le copio quedando junto a él. "Tengo muchas cosas que contarte de mis aventuras mientras no estuviste, amigo. Eso incluye la razón por la que estamos aquí nuevamente."

"¿Qué tanto están hablando?" Interrumpió Misty la charla alarmando al entrenador.

"¡Nada!" Estaba claro, Ash no sabía mentir bajo presión o sin presión. "Solo… …nos conocíamos mejor."

"Entiendo, mientras lo mantengas lejos de mí y de mi vista." Gruñó la pelirroja demasiado intimidada por el insecto para sospechar de las valencias al mentir del entrenador.

"No te preocupes, Caterpie." Mencionó el entrenador recordando lo frágil que eran sus sentimientos. "Sé que pronto ganaras su simpatía." Aunque es fue refutado rápidamente por su compañera de viaje gritando fuertemente antes de que un Beedril pasara por sobre su cabeza para gritar esconderse detrás del entrenador. Este solo sonrió, sin duda todo se ponía en su lugar, aunque había un comodín que siempre quiso lanzarle desde conoció a ese Pokemon en la región Hoenn.

Ash sonrió maliciosamente espantando a la pelirroja.

"Misty, ¿Conoces un Pokemon llamado Surskit?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luego de darle semejante pesadilla a la pelirroja de, una aberración, como ella mismo describía al hibrido tipo agua e insecto, el viaje se volvió bastante más tranquilo. Aunque posteriormente, por insistencia de Misty, no se detuvieron a almorzar en el camino y decidieron comer mientras caminaban. Claro que le quito un par de horas de entrenamiento con sus Pokemon, pero no era justo que Misty estuviera todo el tiempo nerviosa esperando, mientras Ash los entrenaba.

Y así la tarde trajo la noche, y la noche trajo la madrugada. Misty despertó al sentí unos extraños ruidos, recordando el lugar en el que se encontraba se le quito todo el sueño para investigar y de ser posible, alejarse en la dirección contraria del insecto que estuviera frente a ella. Jamás espero ver a seis Pokemon distintos, los ya conocidos como Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Pichu y Caterpie junto a un Charmander y un Bulbasaur. Su entrenador honraba su título otorgado a los días años practicando sus ataques y habilidades. Actualmente usaba unos escudos turnando a cada uno de ellos para realizar un ataque, al mismo tiempo Ash intentaría golpear con los escudos y ellos lo evadirían. Sino comenzaría con la precisión de los ataques como Chorro de Agua, Brazas, Hojas Navaja, Impactrueno, Tornado, entre otros.

Misty estaba sin habla. Era raro ver tal dedicación en un entrenador novato, ya que estos usualmente tenían la falsa ilusión de que todo sería servido en bandeja de plata. Ella misma se sintió un tanto avergonzada al no entrenar tan fuertemente como lo hacía aquel novato.

"Despertaste ya, Misty." Ash notó a la pelirroja mirar sentada aun sobre su bolsa de dormir. "Creo que aún no conocías a todo el equipo. Misty, ellos son Charmander y Bulbasaur, chicos, ella es Misty." Los dos que _aún_ no conocían a la _nueva_ compañera de Ash saludaron alzando una pata arriba o cepa, según sea la especie. Ella respondió torpemente alzando su propia mano, igualmente estaba sorprendida por la variedad de Pokemon que poseía el supuesto novato. "Creo que ya es suficiente entrenamiento por la mañana…" Ash sacó su PokeGear. "Deberíamos estar llegando al siguiente Centro Pokemon a tiempo para almorzar." Los Pokemon asintieron antes de ser succionados por su respectiva Pokebola.

La pelirroja se avergonzó levemente al ver que era la única que no había recogido sus cosas, ya que Ash estaba listo para continuar el camino.

Ash observo el lugar antes de partir con nostalgia, después de todo había sido el lugar en donde había capturado a Pidgeotto. Por supuesto, había otro detalle importante en la historia que había ocurrido en este lugar, pero era poco probable que volviera ocurrir…

…hasta que las risas se escucharan. Tanto Ash como Pichu se retorcieron al escucharlas, mientras Misty solo frunció el entrecejo al serle familiar. En la parte de atrás, al voltearse para seguir la dirección de las risas, estaban Jessie, James y Meowth.

"Realmente podíamos soñar, ¿Verdad, Pichu?" Preguntó retóricamente el entrenador a su Pokemon, este solo asintió con desgano. Al parecer un viaje sin el Equipo Rocket persiguiéndolos no era realmente un viaje o por lo menos era lo que el destino intentaba decirles a su típica forma retorcida.

"¡Prepárense para los problemas!" Era la voz de Jessie

"¡Y más vale que teman, muchachos!" Secundó la voz de James.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación."

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación."

"Para defender los males de la verdad y el amor."

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas."

"Jessie."

"James."

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz."

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar."

"¡Meowth, así es!" Fue la intervención final del felino que dio por finalizado el lema.

"Miren, ahora estamos algo ocupados…" Pero cualquier palabra que fuera a decir Ash fue interrumpida.

"¡Para de hablar, niño! Solo queremos a tu Pichu." Informo Jessie señalando al ratón eléctrico sobre el hombro del muchacho.

"Así es, deberías sentirte honrado de que aquel Pokemon pertenezca al Equipo Rocket." Secundo James, imitando la pose de su compañera lado a lado.

"Y el Equipo Rocket solo busca lo mejor de lo mejor." Nuevamente dijo Jessie.

"Entréganos a tu Pokemon y no volveremos, tal vez." Indico James manteniendo una postura seria.

Mientras Jessie y James señalaban a Pichu, en la misma pose como si estuvieran lado a lado en un espejo, Meowth había saltado sobre sus hombros. Cada vez que quiso hablar, Jessie o James completaba la frase por el otro, haciendo imposible intervenir en el dialogo y llamar la atención. Completamente frustrado revelo sus garras y comenzó a arañar las caras del par de colegas.

"¿Ya entendiste? El poder de ese Pichu no es ordinario." Informo el felino que aterrizaba entre el hombre y la mujer que se quejaban por las dolorosas heridas en sus caras. "En verdad me impresiono mucho su poder en nuestro encuentro anterior…" El discurso astuto que había preparado fue interrumpido por sus colegas quienes comenzaron a pisarle repetidamente.

"¿Quién te crees para interrumpirnos?/¡Este felino tiene el ego muy grande!" Gritaban los dos.

"Entiendan esto…" Intervino Ash a su pequeña disputa de grupo. "…no les daré a Pichu jamás. Estoy seguro de que pueden encontrar cualquier otro Pichu salvaje y si lo entrenan adecuadamente será igual de especial." Intento persuadir el entrenador, pero ellos solo adoptaron una postura irónica.

"¿Entrenarlos? Eso es para perdedores, además queremos ese Pichu." Informo Jessie, revelando una Pokebola.

"Aun si tenemos que luchar por él. No digas que no te lo advertimos, niño." Secundo James.

Ambos revelaron a los Pokemon ya conocidos: Ekans y Koffing. Ash al inicio no respondió, solo observo la situación viendo lo inevitable que era todo. Al final todo lo que quiso evitar se cumplía al pie de la letra, bueno, no exactamente igual, pero la parte de la intervención del Equipo Rocket se mantenía igual.

"¿_Sera que el destino en verdad existe?_" Inmediatamente saco los problemas existenciales de su mente, este no era el momento. Además, ya tenía la clave de su victoria y en esta ocasión no tendría que hacer sufrir a sus demás Pokemon. "¡Caterpie, yo te elijó!" El Pokemon insecto se materializo frente al entrenador luego de lanzar la esfera.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" Se burló Jessie.

Jessie y James no eran los únicos que cuestionaban la elección de Ash. Por lo que había visto Misty, el entrenador poseía varios Pokemon y muchos de ellos parecían tener más experiencia. Caterpie apenas había sido capturado el día anterior. Sonaba verdaderamente ridículo. Lo peor es que antes de que pudiera recomendarle una mejor elección al entrenador, el Equipo Rocket comenzó con su ataque y desconcentrar a Ash en un momento así parecía peligroso.

Ekans y Koffing saltaron al ataque.

"¡Caterpie, Lanza Ceda!" Ordeno Ash.

Como si fuera un aerosol, el diminuto insecto comenzó atacar al par de Pokemon. El que estaba más al frente, Koffing, fue tomado de lleno por el ataque y en cuestión de segundos no era más que una bola de ceda derribada en el suelo. El segundo en atacar fue Ekans demostrando sus grandes colmillos venenosos. Antes de que pudiera usarlos Caterpie siguió con su ataque, logrando enredar efectivamente la cabeza del enemigo, cerrando su mandíbula.

"¡Ahora usa Embestida!"

A una velocidad, buena, el Insecto impacto contra sus dos oponentes enviándolos a un costado de sus entrenadores, quienes miraron la escena atontados. James perdió incluso su pose segura, mientras la rosa que orgullosamente llevaba durante su lema se cayó de su boca.

"Fuimos derrotados por un Caterpie." Reclamó James.

"Tal parece que tendré que tomar el asunto en mis manos." Alardeó el felino tras revelar sus garras. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, el pequeño Caterpie ya había lanzado su ceda para envolver todo su cuerpo. El felino había quedado incapacitado con facilidad.

"Creo que es tiempo de una retirada." Anuncio Jessie luego de regresar junto a James a sus Pokemon y tomar a Meowth en sus manos.

"¡Tal vez ganaron ahora pero volveremos gusanito medidor!" Gritó al final James, quien corría a lo lejos junto a Jessie.

Misty miró incrédula el resultado de la batalla. Ash había manejado con facilidad a los dos ladrones y en esta ocasión solo usando a su Caterpie luego de una breve mañana de entrenamiento. Cada vez sonaba más y más raro el misterioso entrenador, presuntamente novato, llamado Ash Ketchum. Este, entre tanto, celebraba con su Pokemon victorioso y Pichu entre sus brazos.

"Fue una primera batalla asombrosa, Caterpie." Confesó Ash orgulloso del logro de su Pokemon.

El Pokemon tenía sus ojos cerrados como señal de alegría, aunque su celebración llego a un final inesperado. El Pokemon lanzó su ceda al cielo obligando a su entrenador a alejarlo para dejarlo en el suelo, junto a Pichu quien observaba el suceso de cerca. Misty, aun a una distancia segura, miraba perpleja y sorprendida el suceso.

"Caterpie está evolucionando." Dijo Misty.

"¡Buen trabajo amigo!" Agrego Ash, recordando que el sueño de Caterpie era volver a ser un Butterfree. Ahora estaba un paso más cerca.

En cuestión de segundos la ceda blanca le cubrió por completo para inmediatamente endurecerse y tomar un color verde otra vez. Era un poco más alto con una coraza en forma de media luna, sus ojos eran amarillos y negros siempre se encontraban a medio abrir.

"¡Metapod!" Se escuchó la voz del Pokemon, lo que hizo que Ash sacara a Dexter de inmediato.

**Dexter: Metapod, la siguiente etapa del Caterpie. Ha encerrado su cuerpo en una coraza dura; este espécimen alcanza esta etapa más rápido que cualquier otro de esta variedad descubierto hasta ahora.**

"Estas un paso más cerca de tu sueño." Anuncio Ash, ganando un pequeño sonido de su Pokemon como señal de aprobación. Entonces dirigió su atención a Misty. "¿Qué tal? Nada más para un Pokemon insecto, ¿Verdad? ¿No crees que merezca una felicitación?" La entrenadora miró un tanto espantada, pero observo al Pokemon quien parecía esperar sus palabras.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, Metapod. Eres muy fuerte." Aunque la pelirroja estuviera a varios pasos de distancia del Pokemon, este entendía que era un buen avance para alguien que le aterrorizaba su especie. No era que no fuera consciente de ello, aun recordaba el pasado en donde ella jamás se le acercó hasta antes de que llegara a ser Butterfree. Era un buen inicio y estaba satisfecho con ello.

Ash, Pichu y Metapod siguieron celebrando por unos momentos la evolución del último mientras la pelirroja mantuvo su distancia dedicándose a observar. Desde que conoció a Ash, este demostró muchas sorpresas y habilidades. Era un tanto impetuoso y arrojado, pero era determinado y, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía su cabeza bien puesta. También, como en este momento, él demostraba tener un gran cariño y tacto con los Pokemon.

"…zzzz…"

Misty se congelo en su lugar al detener drásticamente sus pensamientos viendo al Beedrill pasar a unos centímetros de ella.

"¡Vámonos de este bosque ahora!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash revisaba su PokeGear notando que ya habían avanzado un buen trecho del Bosque Viridian, mientras Pichu veía el mapa junto a él desde su hombro y Misty intentaba no ponerse demasiado nerviosa ante la idea de que un Pokemon insecto podría aparecer en cualquier instante.

"Si seguimos este ritmo llegaremos antes de que se termine el día." Anuncio Ash para luego guardar el aparato y enfocarse en el camino.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Solo tendré que soportar esto por medio día más!" Fue la respuesta inmediata te Misty, una mañana en este bosque era más que suficiente para toda una vida.

Ash y Pichu solo suspiraron, viendo que sus miedos no se marcharían jamás o por lo menos no pronto. Habían almorzado hace poco y a petición de Misty omitieron el entrenamiento para no prolongar su estadía en este bosque, mucho a la decepción de Ash. Brock sería un oponente difícil y esta vez no quería la medalla por caridad, en verdad quería ganarla limpiamente. También pensaba en el equipo Pokemon que usaría contra él. Jamás olvidaría sus dos batallas con el recordando a Geodude y Onix, dos Pokemon muy bien entrenados.

"_Con Bulbasaur y Squirtle sería realmente fácil, pero quisiera usar a Pichu como la primera vez aunque no esté en su etapa evolutiva futura. Podría ser demasiado peligroso._" Fue distraído fuera de su mente cuando Misty apretó su hombro con fuerza. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Fue cuando vio que ella señalaba hacia unos arbustos que se movían, tal parece que el miedo se había llevado momentáneamente su voz. "¿Qué será eso?"

"¡Ah!" De los arbustos salto una silueta que resulto ser alguien disfrazado de samurái, cosa que Ash recorto al instante. "Tengo una pregunta, ¿Eres un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta?"

Sin duda era sorpresivo, ya que no había pensado en él. A diferencia del viaje anterior, gracias a su PokeGear había tomado una ruta diferente por lo que su encuentro con aquel Weedle que intento capturar nunca ocurriría. Lo bueno era que él nunca alertaría a los Beedril de su presencia. Misty miraba atenta a la presencia del joven.

"Sí, soy Ash Ketchum, un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta." Respondió Ash con seguridad.

En un parpadeo y un grito de Misty, el samurái había desenvainado su espada, que al parecer era de plástico, y señalaba con su punta justo hacia Ash. El entrenador no fue intimidado por el acto, recordando el de la vez anterior a la perfección.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Te desafío a una batalla Pokemon!" Proclamo con seguridad en su rostro el misterioso samurái para regresar su espada a su vaina, Ash asintió rápidamente esperando ese resultado nuevamente. "Soy el entrenador samurái y ya que doy el desafío, comenzare primero." El joven tomo una distancia de Ash y Misty, lo suficientemente grande para el combate al aire libre. "¡Pinsir, posición de batalla!"

De inmediato Misty se estremeció al ver el Pokemon insecto.

"Así que es Pinsir." Murmuró Ash.

**Dexter: Pinsir. Este temido y peligroso Pokemon usa sus poderosas pinzas para aprensar y aplastar a sus oponentes.**

"Bien, dejare que la historia siga su curso por el momento." Diciendo esto Misty y el oponente le miraron perplejos, aunque él les ignorara. "¡Metapod, yo te elijo!" En una luz blanca el Pokemon insecto de Ash hizo su aparición en batalla.

"Te tomaba por listo, pero al parecer no eres más que un novato. ¡Vas a llorar cuando Pinsir parta tu Metapod a la mitad!" Fue el intento de desalentar a Ash por parte del Samurai, no que fuera efectivo ya que había visto esto antes y sabía como iba a terminar. Misty, por otro lado, se vio bastante afectada.

"Ash, deberías cambiar de Pokemon, ningún Pokemon insecto se merece eso." La imagen de los cuernos de Pinsir partiendo a Metapod ya había pasado por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

"No te preocupes, Misty. Se lo que hago." Intento tranquilizarle Ash. "¡Comencemos de una vez! ¡Metapod fortaleza!" El Pokemon brillo inmediatamente.

"Terminare esto rápido, ¡Pinsir, Guillotina!" El Pokemon fue en la búsqueda de Metapod.

"¡Vuelve a usar Fortaleza!" Ordenó Ash nuevamente haciendo que el Pokemon volviera a brillar.

Las poderosas pinzas atraparon a Metapod como su presa y apretaron con fuerza. Lamentablemente las pinzas fueron destruidas ante la incapacidad de crear algún daño en el Pokemon oponente debido a su dura coraza. Pichu grito en alegría mientras Misty emitía un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa, por segunda vez en un día Ash la impresionaba otra vez.

"¡Pinsir!" Gritó el samurái al ver como quedo gravemente dañado sin siquiera que Metapod hiciera un verdadero ataque, no titubeo al regresarle a la pequeña esfera. "Debo admitir que fue impresionante, pero con el siguiente tu suerte se acabara." Ahora en el campo de batalla se encontraba otro Metapod. "¡Usa Fortaleza!"

"¡_No quiero estar una hora sin hacer nada de nuevo!_" Pensó Ash al recordar lo larga que fue esta batalla, incluso quedando sin terminar debido a los Beedrill. Ahora ellos no aparecerían y no quería perder todo el día en estaba batalla. "_Vamos Ash, ¡Piensa! Debe haber algún modo de derrotarle sin cambiar a otro Pokemon…_" Ash miro al Metapod oponente y de algún modo relacionado con el ambiente la escena le resulto bastante familiar.

El bosque y los insectos rodeándolo, e incluso el Metapod al que afrontaba. Mientras que era notoriamente diferente, casi sentía que había estado aquí antes y no se refería a su viaje en este lugar en su pasado original. De algún otro modo completamente distinto era nostálgico. Entonces los ojos de Ash se abrieron en la respuesta obvia tras recordar su enfrentamiento contra Bugsy por la Medalla Colmena.

"_¡Eso es! Saquemos la respuesta del libro de Bugsy. No he entrenado a Metapod aun, pero una imitación por pequeña que sea podría ser suficiente._" Su mente trajo la respuesta del pasado… …o futuro. "¡Metapod, salta ahora!"

"¡Metapod!" El Pokemon respondió de inmediato.

"¿Qué es lo que planea?" Se cuestionó el samurái.

"¡Embestida!" Utilizando la gravedad a su favor, el Metapod de Ash impacto directamente contra el de su oponente. Aun con la fortaleza, el ataque potenciado fue lo suficiente para crear un daño y traspasar la poderosa coraza oponente.

"¡Metapod, no te rindas! ¡Fortaleza una vez más!" Ordenó el samurái nuevamente.

Esta orden le hizo mirar a Ash con seño la decisión oponente. Mientras más veces usara Fortaleza más difícil será traspasar la defensa y dudaba que su siguiente ataque lograra mejores resultado. Debía acabarlo de alguna manera, pero rápidamente sonrió. La respuesta estaba en el mismo lugar, solo que en un momento diferente.

"_Es hora del capítulo dos del Libro de Bugsy_." Pensó sonriente, aunque titubeo por unos instantes. "_Aunque puede costar más ser reproducido, de todas formas no existe otra opción._" Ash suspiró y continuó. "¡Metapod, Lanza Ceda sobre la rama del árbol y sube!"

"¡Meta!" grito arrojando el hilo de ceda a una de las ramas para luego ser levantado por esta, en un par de segundos estaba sobre la rama. El problema era que sin entrenamiento previo para realizar la maniobra, por el impulso dado cayó de esta sobre una maleza en la base del árbol.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Es patético! ¡Metapod, Fortaleza una vez más!" Ordeno el samurái aprovechando el tiempo.

"Metapod, no te rindas. Inténtalo una vez más." El Pokemon obedeció al levantarse e intentar con el disparo de ceda sobre la rama, ahora logro retraer la ceda y posarse sobre la rama pero tambaleándose, esforzándose para mantener el equilibrio. "Eso es, lo haces muy bien."

"No sé si lo habías notado, pero esta es una batalla. ¡Metapod fortaleza!" Insistiendo en el ataque su Metapod brillo nuevamente.

"¡Ahora inténtalo una vez más y ataca con Embestida!"

El Metapod de Ash disparo su ceda a un árbol del sendero opuesto y se balanceo contra su oponente ocasionando una fuerte embestida. El Metapod del samurái fue enviado hacia un costado revolcándose en la tierra con la fuerza del ataque. Al mismo tiempo el Metapod de Ash, aterrizó sobre una de las ramas opuestas lamentablemente la novedad del movimiento hizo que ahora no pudiera mantener el equilibrio cayendo. Ash tuvo que entrar en acción otra vez.

"¡Evita caerte usando lanza ceda de nuevo!" Fue la improvisación dada por su entrenador.

"¡Metapod!" Era el samurái que intentaba hacer que su Metapod respondiera. "¡Intenta usar Fortaleza una vez más!"

"¡Evítalo! ¡Ataca con Embestida una vez más!" Aun desplazándose luego de su recuperación improvisada, Metapod cortó la liana de ceda y disparo a otro árbol balanceándose otra vez contra el Metapod oponente, con otro exitoso golpe directo y sin que él lograra usar Fortaleza. Ahora este fue enviado contra la base de un árbol cercano y el de Ash intento regresar a una de las ramas. Si, seguía tambaleándose, pero logró el aterrizaje.

"¡Metapod, levántate!" A la sorpresa de Ash, el Metapod del samurái se levantó otra vez. "¡Ahora fortaleza!

"¡No de nuevo! ¡Metapod embestida una última vez!"

La acción fue repetida: Metapod lanzo su ceda y se balanceo para embestir directamente contra el oponente. A diferencia de los impactos anteriores, ahora lo había golpeado contra el árbol cercano, haciendo que fueran dos golpes contra el oponente en lugar de uno y el Pokemon del samurái cayo debilitado.

Misty miró aturdida la escena, tras ver todo el combate. Si, Ash como de costumbre a pesar de conocerlo desde hace tan poco, la había sorprendido una vez más, pero esto cada vez se ponía más raro. La maniobra era demasiado avanzada para que un novato pudiera idearla, más aun poder comunicarla a su Pokemon para que este pudiera realizarla sin problemas. Si, hubo fallos, pero que un novato se comunicara bien con su Pokemon recién capturado y lograra este tipo de sincronización era anormalmente sobrenatural.

"_Solo… ¿Quién eres Ash Ketchum?_" Se dijo en su mente sobresaltada.

"¡Metapod!" Grito Ash sacando a Misty de sus pensamientos.

Al parecer el Metapod de Ash intento regresar a una de las ramas del mismo modo por la ceda, lamentablemente debido a que el movimiento estaba lejos de ser dominado termino por caer de la rama y Ash fue logro interceptarlo entre sus brazos antes de caer al suelo. El Pokemon miro a su entrenador y aunque no lo mostrara estaba agradecido y avergonzado de su fallo, por otro lado también sentía una gran emoción en su interior, esto último siendo notado.

"En verdad te gustó moverte de esa forma, ¿Verdad, Metapod?" Sonrió Ash.

"¡Meta!" Fue la respuesta en tono alegre.

"Eso fue… …impresionante." Fueron las palabras inesperadas del samurái quien ya había regresado a su Pokemon a su Pokebola. "Improvisar una táctica como esa en plena batalla fue algo increíble. Sabía que los entrenadores de pueblo paleta son fuertes. Eres el cuarto al que enfrento, dos ayer y uno hoy en la mañana."

"Entonces por eso querías enfrentar un entrenador de ese pueblo." Dedujo Misty.

"Así es. Ahora debo seguir entrenando para hacerme más fuerte, tú ya estás muy por delante de mi nivel. Espero que algún día podamos tener un duelo otra vez." Confesó el samurái amablemente, con lo que Ash asintió levemente. El samurái se marchó segundos después.

"Creo que ya es hora de continuar, después de todo la idea es llegar hoy." Anuncio Ash mientras Pichu retomaba su posición en el hombro del entrenador. Hasta ahora observo la batalla desde el suelo en una posición más alejada. Entre tanto Ash dejo a Metapod en el suelo. "Creo que es hora de que te tomes un buen descanso, Metapod. Hoy en la mañana entrenaste y luego luchaste contra el Equipo Rocket. Ahora acabas de luchar contra dos Pokemon, mereces un descanso."

"¡Meta! ¡Metapod, meta!" Intervino a su sorpresa el Pokemon quien parecía negarse a regresar aun. "Metapod."

"¿Quieres… …seguir entrenando el movimiento?" Dedujo Ash dudoso, lo que el Pokemon asintió. Entonces, al ver sus ojos, Ash entendió lo que le sucedía. El balancearse de un lado a otro moviéndose a gran velocidad era lo más cercano que tenía a volar hasta que fuera un Butterfree, lo que seguramente no estaba demasiado lejos. "Bien entonces, lo harás mientras avanzamos."

"¡Metapod!" Respondió alegre.

Costaría trabajo, muchos intentos y mucho tiempo ya que desde el inicio mostraba varios accidentes, pero el Pokemon tenía la determinación de su entrenador, no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo o hasta que lograra ser un Butterfree. Misty y Ash se vieron forzados a acelerar el paso, ya que con los saltos, fueran fallidos o no, la distancia que recorría el Pokemon insecto de rama en rama era mucho más rápida que al paso normal, cosa que alegro a la pelirroja enormemente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al ver que el bosque llegaba a su fin en lo que parecía una colina, Misty acelero su paso. Resultaba ser una quebrada y del otro lado se podía ver un hermoso valle con un hermoso lago en el centro. Misty miro a Ash, quien finalmente la había alcanzado.

"¿Qué significa esto? ¡Pensé que iríamos a Ciudad Pweter!" Reclamo Misty señalando el paisaje, aunque fuera hermoso. "¿Nos extraviaste?"

"No, se le llama desvió. Estamos cerca al Monte Plateado." Informó Ash señalando la enorme montaña nevada junto al valle. Por su puesto que Misty sabía lo que era, siendo la montaña que dividía a la región Kanto de la región Johto. "Además no te preocupes, hay un centro Pokemon junto al lago." Esas palabras mágicas del entrenador relajaron a la pelirroja. Sabiendo que estaba bajo techo y en una cama cómoda lejos de cualquier insecto era suficiente. "Debo comenzar mi entrenamiento para el gimnasio en Pweter y como no puedo detenerme en el bosque, este lugar parece mejor, ¿Verdad?" Misty tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse apenada, después de todo era gracias a ella de que Ash no pudiera pasar mucho tiempo en el bosque entrenando gracias a su miedo a los Pokemon insecto. Tenía que admitir que el lugar se veía bastante bien.

"Gracias, Ash." Confesó la pelirroja.

"Está bien, Misty." Ash notó que Metapod había estado primero en el lugar descansando. Desde hace un par de horas de que Metapod había dominado el movimiento gracias a la práctica constante, pero aun con eso listo no quiso detenerse al sentir la sensación cercana al vuelo mientras se trasladaba de árbol en árbol. "Creo que es tiempo de que regreses a tu Pokebola. Ya has estado más de cuatro horas realizando el ejercicio sin parar. Te atenderé en el Centro Pokemon."

"Meta…" se escuchó su voz llena de cansancio para ser atraído por el rayo rojo de la Pokebola.

"Oye, Ash. ¿Qué Pokemon son esos?" La pelirroja señalo al cielo a dos clases de Pokemon que volaban en parvadas.

"Vaya, son Swablu y Altaria." Dijo en voz alta. "Esta zona se caracteriza por tener Pokemon que no son normales ver en Kanto." Ash señalo su Pokedex al cielo.

**Dexter: Swablu, el Pokemon ave de algodón. A Swablu le gusta la limpieza y es rápido para limpiar cualquier superficie sucia con sus alas de algodón.**

**Dexter: Altaria, el Pokemon cantor y forma evolucionada de Swablu. Altaria trina entonando una bella melodía que llega desde lo más profundo de las montañas.**

"¡Son hermosos!" gritó feliz al conocerlos por primera vez.

Pichu se limitó a observar reconociendo en donde se encontraban. Fue años atrás, o seria años adelante, cuando Ash, Brock, May y Max viajaron en la búsqueda de la Pirámide de Batalla dirigidos hacia Pweter. También era la zona en donde se encontraron con cierto Pokemon inesperado. Seguramente esta era la intención real de Ash de venir a esta zona antes de tiempo.

Los dos humanos y el Pokemon siguieron su viaje hasta llegar al centro Pokemon ubicado en una zona cercana al lago ya al final de la tarde. Ash y Misty dejaron a sus Pokemon con la enfermera y minutos más tarde fueron devueltos casi todos, salvo por Metapod quien necesitaba un poco más de tratamiento debido a su extensa actividad por todo el día. Su entrenador decidió tomar la oportunidad y entrenar a los demás en lo que quedaba de tarde hasta la noche.

Pichu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander y Pidgeotto. Misty se dedicó a observar su entrenamiento, el cual consistían en probar sus ataques o presentarles situaciones de evasión y movimiento, finalmente defenderse al resistir ataques o métodos de cómo se debía caer, algo en lo que Ash dio una leve importancia mayor. Todo era gracias a esos curiosos escudos de entrenamiento que Ash tenía guardados, sirviendo a todos los propósitos que el entrenador necesitara.

Luego recibieron una merecida cena después de tanta actividad para finalmente terminar con otra sesión de tratamiento con la Enfermera Joy quien les regreso al mismo tiempo que terminaba con Metapod. Todos estaban en excelente estado de salud. Finalmente se fueron a dormir en las cómodas camas del Centro Pokemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?" Preguntó Misty un tanto dudosa.

Estaba claro que ya no estaban en el Boque Viridian, pero la cueva que se encontraba frente a ellos no se veía mucho mejor. Luego de despertar al día siguiente, nuevamente un breve entrenamiento sus Pokemon y un desayuno, reiniciaron el viaje con Ash guiándolos hasta esta cueva.

"La enfermera Joy dijo que un meteorito se estrelló por aquí hace años y que desde entonces suceden cosas raras por la zona. Muchos piensan que es un Pokemon, ¿No te interesaría verlo? Tal vez es del espacio exterior." Informó Ash completamente motivado. Aunque claro, todo era un argumento del cual él ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería convencer a Misty. "Según el Pokedex hay varios Pokemon que se dicen que vienen del espacio. Clafeary y Deoxys son uno de los que se dicen que vienen del espacio."

"¿Deoxys?" Pregunto dudosa la pelirroja. Si había escuchado antes el nombre de Clafeary, pero el otro era completamente nuevo.

"Es un Pokemon que fue descubierto en la región Hoenn como los Swablu y Altaria." Explicó Ash sacando una pequeña linterna antes de entrar a la cueva. "Vamos, estoy seguro de que será interesante. ¡Puede haber un Pokemon muy raro!" Grito esto último de forma sospechosa a la duda de Misty. Ninguno de ellos noto que los arbustos atrás de ellos se movieron luego de decir eso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Escucharon eso?" Preguntó Jessie. "¡Pokemon raro!"

"Pero esa cueva se ve peligrosa." Respondió James inseguro.

"¡Donde está tu ambición! ¡Es una oportunidad única en la vida y los bobos nos dirigen hacia ella!" Le gritó Meowth en regaño. "¿Quién diría que seguir a estos dos nos conduciría al descubrimiento que nos hará los más famosos del Equipo Rocket!"

"¡Se están moviendo! Guarden silencio y síganlos." Agrego Jessie al ver que Ash y Misty entraban en la cueva.

"Puede ser una oportunidad única, pero yo solo tengo una sola vida." Fueron las últimas palabras de James antes de ser jalado por Jessie y Meowth al interior de la cueva desconocida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los dos entrenadores caminaban por la oscuridad de la cueva guiados por la pequeña luz de la linterna de Ash. Misty se alteró un poco al ver que algo se movía entre las sombras, aunque no fue mucho en comparación a su miedo de los Pokemon insectos. Ash señalo su linterna a la zona para descubrir un Pokemon completamente nuevo para Misty.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó ella.

"Vaya, es un Miltank. Fue descubierto en la región Johto." Ash señalo con su Pokedex al Pokemon.

**Dexter: Miltank, el Pokemon vaca lechera. Miltank produce leche muy nutritiva, una bebida perfecta para revivir Pokemon enfermos. Miltank es tranquila y prefiere no pelear.**

"Wow, sabes mucho sobre Pokemon que son del exterior de la región Kanto. Primero Swablu y Altaria, ahora Deoxys y Miltank. Un entrenador novato normal se hubiera alterado mucho al ver un Pokemon desconocido en la región." Comentó Misty al ver al Pokemon rosado volver a esconderse entre las sombras, aunque después se mantuviera vigilando a los dos intrusos de la cueva.

"Trabaje un tiempo como ayudante del profesor Oak mientras tuve tiempo libre y aprendí bastante sobre Pokemon de otras regiones, también tengo algunos como Buizel." Ash regresó la luz de su linterna al camino para continuar su camino hasta llegar al final, lo que parecía un claro con un gigantesco meteorito en el centro. "Este debe ser el meteorito."

"Gracias por indicar lo obvio, Señor Maestro Pokemon." Se río Misty entre dientes lo que hizo a Ash resoplar, pero decidió omitir la respuesta e iniciar con la búsqueda.

"¡Hay alguien aquí!" Gritó Ash. "¡Algún Pokemon está presente!"

"Ash, no creo que un Pokemon vaya aparecer simplemente porque lo pides." La conferencia de Misty fue interrumpida cuando la luz sobre el meteorito se comenzó a curvar para luego abrirse revelando un fondo blanco. Desde esta abertura apareció un Pokemon. "O-olvida lo que dije. ¿Es ese el Pokemon que decías?" Preguntó un tanto nerviosa, Ash decidió que el Pokedex debía responder.

**Dexter: Deoxys, el Pokemon ADN. Cuando cambia de aspecto emite una intensa luz. Absorbe los efectos de los ataques alterando su estructura celular.**

"Bien, creo que eso responde mi pregunta. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Deoxys, ¿Puedes entenderme? Soy Ash, ellos son mis amigos Pichu y Misty." El entrenador señalo al Pokemon acompañante y a la pelirroja. Su respuesta fue un ruido completamente ilegible por lo que decidió dirigir su atención a Pichu. "¿Puedes entenderle, amigo?" El pequeño ratón solo negó con su cabeza, al parecer el lenguaje de un alienígena Pokemon no era común entre los Pokemon terrestres.

"¡Creo que es hora de intervenir!" Se escuchó la voz felina, lo que sacó un gruñido de Misty y un suspiro por parte de Ash y Pichu.

"¡Prepárense para los problemas!" Grito Jessie.

"Y más vale que teman." Secundo James.

"Para proteger…."

El dilema habitual del Equipo Rocket, quienes estaban sobre el meteorito recitándolo, llego a un sorpresivo final cuando Deoxys se movió frente a frente ante el Meowth parlante; acción que hizo que se terminara el lema antes de tiempo.

"¿Qué-qué es lo que estas mirando?" Cuestionó Meowth al no disfrutar la atención especial que le daba Deoxys. Sin saber lo que ocurría Meowth sintió un gran malestar que le hizo retorcerse varias veces, para que finalmente su cuerpo se iluminara.

"¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a nuestro gato?" Cuestionó Jessie. "¡Déjalo en paz!"

"Te dije que esta era una mala idea Jessie." James estaba aterrorizado.

"No necesito tu miedo ahora, ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ve Ekans!"

"S-si tu insistes. Ve Koffing." Al contrario de Jessie, James no mostraba interés por enviar a su Pokemon a la batalla.

"Ah, no. ¡No lo harán! ¡Charmander! ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Yo los elijo!" Las Pokebola del reptil y del ave fueron arrojadas por sobre el meteorito, para aparecer justo en el espacio entre los Pokemon del Equipo Rocket y Deoxys. "¡Charmader, ataca con Brazas! ¡Pidgeotto, usa Tornado!"

Antes de que el Equipo Rocket pudiera reaccionar vieron a los dos Pokemon atacar a la vez. El tornado y los brasas se mezclaron incrementando el calor y la fuerza para transformarse casi en un lanzallamas. Por la fuerza adicional del tornado todos ellos fueron atrapados y arrojados a lo lejos por la cueva. Tan solo Meowth quedo presente debido a que Deoxys le retenía con su poder psíquico. Misty miro incrédula, otra vez, en verdad que el muchacho sabía tratar con esos ladrones.

"Bien, eso los detendrá por el momento." Suspiro Ash en alivio. Entre tanto Charmander y Pidgeotto se quedaron fuera de sus Pokebola viendo al extraño Pokemon que estaba presente. Ash decidió ponerse a escalar el meteorito.

"Espera Ash, puede que sea peligroso." Alertó Misty.

"Confía en mí, Misty. Nada malo va a pasar." Fue la respuesta de Ash ya a un par de metros del suelo, deteniéndose para ver a la pelirroja que aún estaba en tierra.

"…" Misty miro los ojos del entrenador que brillaban con confianza. "Bien, pero ni creas que te dejare subir a ti solo." Fue el turno de ella para apegarse al meteorito y comenzar a subir junto a él. En un par de minutos ambos entrenadores estaban frente al raro Pokemon.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?" Preguntó, mucho a la sorpresa de Misty, el Pokemon mediante el Meowth parlante, aunque su voz se escuchaba mucho más distorsionada.

"Vine aquí para conocerte, Deoxys. Me gustaría saber de ti." Fue la respuesta honesta de Ash. "Escuchare lo que tengas que decir."

"¿Quieres conocerme?" Preguntó un tanto impresionado el Pokemon. "Nadie había venido a conocerme antes. Desde que llegue he estado solo."

"¿Solo? ¿Nunca has salido de la cueva? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste?" Esta vez fue Misty quien hizo las preguntas, mucho a la sorpresa de Ash. Al parecer el miedo inicial se había marchado, dejando que la curiosidad de la pelirroja saliera a flote.

"Les mostrare… …todo." El Pokemon extendió sus extremidades provocando un intenso brillo que cubrió a Ash, Misty y Pichu, justo como lo hacía con Meowth.

Pronto ambos entendieron al comenzar a recibir directamente los recuerdos de Deoxys en su mente. El viaje en el meteorito, la soledad absoluta y el poderoso frio del espacio exterior. Los tres se tuvieron que estremecer al sentir aquel frio tan poderoso. Tan inmersos estaban en las sensaciones que les daban sus recuerdos que ni siquiera notaron que ya no estaban en la cueva. Era extraño, rodeados de un blanco infinito con varias figuras de colores flotando.

"¿Qué lugar es este?" Pregunto Misty un tanto alterada al ver el cambio drástico de posicionamiento.

"Esta es mi recamara." Indico el Pokemon por medio de Meowth.

"Pensé que vivías en la cueva." Esta vez fue Ash quien habló.

"Odio esa cueva, siempre vacía y sola. Odio la soledad." Reitero ante el temible sentimiento amargo.

"Entonces porque no sales al exterior." Preguntó Ash. "Existe todo un mundo lleno de Pokemon, todos diferentes. Puedes realizar amistades y encontrar nuevos lugares, increíblemente hermosos." Deoxys exploró los recuerdos de Ash viendo la gran variedad de paisajes y Pokemon conocidos, pero también se encontró con él mismo. Los recuerdos que le había traído aquí en esta ocasión, salvándole de estar años más atrapado en esa piedra. Por último se encontró con Max. "_Te pido que guardes esto en secreto…_"

Y Deoxys entendió. Los recuerdos de Dialga, Palkia y Arceus, su viaje en el tiempo y el reencuentro con sus Pokemon. También el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos y el tener que ocultar esa información de ellos e incluso su propia madre.

"Si, eres increíble." Usando su poder psíquico, Deoxys movió a Misty, Ash y a Pichu por la habitación hasta crear una apertura al exterior. A la sorpresa de la pelirroja ahora estaban afuera de la cueva, en la tranquilidad del bosque. "Tengo un gran mundo que recorrer." Deoxys se elevó a lo alto para ver el paisaje del bosque por primera vez con sus ojos. "Es un mundo asombroso en el que se encuentran. Gracias por ayudarme a salir de esa cueva."

"No hay de qué." Dijo Ash. "Haríamos lo mismo por quien fuera."

"Lo sé." Deoxys bajo drásticamente para quedar frente a los dos jóvenes. "Igualmente gracias, espero volvernos a ver un día."

Ash y Misty saludaron nuevamente para ver que el Pokemon volaba a lo alto alejándose entre el cielo azul y las nubes.

"Vaya, tan solo unos días contigo y ya he tenido una buena cantidad de aventuras. Casi tengo miedo de que esperar a mañana." Comentó Misty al ver como el Pokemon del espacio se alejaba volando. "¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?"

"La respuesta es simple." Sonrió Ash acomodando su gorra, Pichu se volvió a acomodar en su hombro. "Valle Fennel."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ájale el jaleo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Se preguntó Meowth al recobrar la conciencia. Inmediatamente noto que estaba en pleno bosque y completamente solo. "¿Jessie? ¿James? ¿Dónde están?" Pasaría algo de tiempo antes de volver a encontrarles.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¿Como es el dicho? ¿No hay dos sin tres? Asi es, nueva actualizacion esta vez en Rescrito. ¿Quien sabe donde va Ash? Es simple en realidad, por el momento esta rodeando Pweter, preparandose para la batalla inminente. Apenas han pasado unos días desde su salida de pueblo paleta y para cumplir con el horario aun falta mucho, despues de todo fueron dos semanas las que se tardo en llegar Ash donde Brock, debido al constante extravio, ahora posee un PokeGear y las ciudades solo se encuentran a un par de días de distancia, es comprensible que ahora tenga más tiempo para entrenar. Y no, Brock no saldra hasta el capitulo sub-siguiente. El que sigue es lo que llamo contenido original.**

**¡Reviews por favor!**  
**l  
****l  
****l  
****V**


	6. Capitulo 5

**-Rescrito-  
****Capítulo 5: Rivales, que no habías visto antes.**

Ash inhaló con fuerza luego de observar el valle desde lo alto a tiempo para que Misty le alcanzara; el entrenador se había adelantado corriendo para ser el primero en ver finalmente el objetivo cercano de su viaje. El amplio y familiar Valle Fennel. Misty observo el bosque sorprendida, se veía diferente al Bosque Viridian el cual poseía un bosque denso y oscuro, a cambio este era bastante claro y casi brillante, como si resplandeciera de vida por sí mismo.

"Vaya, en verdad es impresionante. ¿Por qué venimos aquí?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

Ash señalo un costado del valle. "El Centro Pokemon de Valle Fennel. Ese es el lugar perfecto para intensificar mi entrenamiento y prepararme para mi primera batalla de gimnasio. Nos quedaremos aquí por algunos días mientras preparo a mis Pokemon." El entrenador saco su PokeGear para revisar la información, aunque ya la conociera. "Este lugar posee una instalación avanzada de entrenamiento con distintos tipos de zonas, perfecto para ayudar a los Pokemon."

"Juraría que no reprimes emoción por venir a este sitio." Mientras que Misty se escuchaba impresionada por la información, también existía cierto tono de inconformidad.

"También tiene aguas termales." Agregó.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Aguas termales!" Fue un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Ash y Pichu suspiraron al mismo tiempo en lo que veían a la pelirroja alejarse hacia el Centro Pokemon. Igualmente Ash estaba entusiasmado, era verdad que la Pirámide de Batalla no estaría aquí, pero aún tenía en su mente los recuerdos frescos de su visita a este lugar, las batallas contra Brandon era un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría, gravadas en su mente hasta el día en que muriera. Pichu parecía compartir su emoción, después de todo no cualquier Pokemon era capaz de derrotar a Regice, aunque cuando recordó eso se puso triste.

"Pi…" Susurro agachando su cabeza.

"Lo sé, extrañas tu evolución y tu antigua fuerza. Tenemos que esforzarnos y entrenarnos más duro que antes, esta vez tenemos un rival mucho más poderoso que el Regirock de Brandon esperando, dudo que algún Pokemon de Brandon pudiera sostener una vela en contra de Ho-oh." La determinación en sus palabras fue rápidamente transmitida a su Pokemon, el cual asintió con fuerza. "Los líderes de gimnasio, los Cerebros Frontera o cualquier otro entrenador, ¡Nunca sabrán quien los golpeo!"

"¡Pichu!" Agrego con la misma intensidad.

Solo una frase necesitaba decir el entrenador para alcanzar a Misty: "¡A la carga!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Para cuando Ash y Pichu alcanzaron a Misty, esta estaba en las puertas del gigantesco Centro Pokemon rodeado por las altas quebradas rocosas. Más que un centro, era una estación completa que no se componía de un solo edificio. El entrenador y su Pokemon observaron igualmente sorprendidos, pero solo por unos instantes ya que era la impresión de la nueva primera vez. Misty por otro lado estaba completamente absorta ante la vista.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" Preguntó Ash.

"¿Eh? ¡Nada! Es solo, no imaginaba que fuera tan grande." Respondió aceleradamente; Misty no pudo ocultar lo intimidada ante el edificio. "¿Estás seguro de que es un Centro Pokemon? Casi parece un hotel de lujo y no tengo dinero para costearlo."

"Por supuesto, está marcado en el PokeGear." Ash se adelantó a la joven, abriendo y pasando las puertas primero. Viendo la seguridad de Ash, Misty no pudo evitar seguirle. Nuevamente se asombró al ver la recepción de tal gigantesco edificio.

"Bienvenidos al Centro Pokemon de Valle Fennel." Se presentó la enfermera que esperaba en el mesón junto al Pokemon habitual de toda enfermera: Chansey; este igualmente se presentó de forma amigable con un cálido sonido propio.

"Mucho gusto enfermera Joy." Saludó Ash, secundado por el ratón diminuto sobre su hombro, igualmente Misty imito el saludo de Ash. "Quisiera que revisara a mis Pokemon, por favor." Ash revelo las cinco Pokebolas mientras el ratón brincaba sobre el mesón.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Joy mientras Chansey traía la bandeja para transportar las esferas y al ratón pequeño, aunque la enfermera le quedo viendo a este último por unos instantes para luego observar a su entrenador. "Vaya, este Pichu se ve muy bien. ¿Eres entrenador?" Ash reconoció ese brillo de entusiasmo, indicando que esta Enfermera Joy era la misma que estuvo durante su visita en la batalla contra Brandon.

"Hace solo unos días, Pichu es mi primer Pokemon." Fue la respuesta apenada de Ash.

La enfermera aplaudió juntando y entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza debido al entusiasmo. "¡Increíble! Se puede ver que Pichu tiene una intensa conexión contigo, er…" Fue cuando la enfermera recordó algo bastante importante, los dos entrenadores lo entendieron.

"Soy Ash, entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y mi sueño es ser Maestro Pokemon." Se presentó finalmente, ganando una sonrisa amistosa de parte de Joy.

"Soy Misty, mi sueño es ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokemon de Agua." Igualo la presentación la pelirroja.

"Ah, entrenadores. Jamás olvidare mi tiempo como entrenadora." Joy se llevó sus manos a sus mejillas mientras hablaba con una voz soñadora. Misty se extrañó al escuchar aquello y Ash solo sonrió con nostalgia recordando lo poderosa entrenadora que es ya que Corphish nunca tuvo oportunidad contra su Chansey. "Estoy sorprendida de ver entrenadores novatos por aquí. Generalmente esta zona no es conocida, y solo los coordinadores se interesan por los concursos que se realizan ocasionalmente. Ah, sí, también por los Torneos de Poke-Aro, uno se celebrara en solo once días."

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron como dos focos concentrados para observar a la enfermera. "¡Poke-Aro! ¿Escuchaste eso Pichu?" El ratón sobre el mesón compartió el optimismo de su entrenador. "No sabía que también había Poke-Aro en Kanto, solo en Hoenn y Sinnoh."

"Así que también estas familiarizado. Valle Fennel es famoso por sus corrientes de aire impredecibles en la zonas cercanas a las quebradas, hay un estadio preparado muy cerca de aquí en donde se llevara a cabo." Respondió alegremente. "Supongo que ese no era tu motivo para venir aquí."

Ash negó con su cabeza. "Planeaba entrenar para mi primera batalla de gimnasio."

"¿En Pewter?" Exclamó con fuerza tras sentir la emoción de la futura batalla aun no realizada. "He escuchado que el líder es fuerte…" Aunque rápidamente miro hacia un lado con algo de desgano. "…y es tomado con precaución por las enfermeras." Murmuró esto último en tono bajo, aunque Ash lo escucho con claridad teniendo que aguantarse soltar una carcajada ante ello, incluso en el pasado Brock ya realizaba su fama entre las enfermeras y demás chicas.

"Disculpe, pero dijo Concurso Pokemon y Torneo Poke-Aro, ¿Qué es?" Se atrevió a preguntar Misty encontrándose un poco enajenada de la conversación.

"Concurso Pokemon es una competencia para demostrar la belleza de los Pokemon que los Coordinadores preparan, al principio en presentaciones y luego en combate. No es la fuerza lo que importa sino la demostración que los tres jueces notan. Los concursos solo recientemente comenzaron a realizarse en Kanto y son originarios de la Región Hoenn." Explicó Joy la primera pregunta de la pelirroja, la segunda pregunta fue respondida por otra persona.

"Torneo Poke-Aro es una competencia para Pokemon voladores y normalmente se realiza en lugares en donde las corrientes de aire son muy fuertes e impredecibles. Consiste en llevar un aro que se encuentra en lo alto hacia un poste en tierra, cada uno utiliza un Pokemon volador y deben luchar para llevarlo." Explicó esta vez Ash con notable entusiasmo. "Siempre quise participar en uno."

"Pero eso no es todo Ash. Aquí en Kanto es diferente, cada entrenador utiliza dos Pokemon en un enfrentamiento doble." Si antes tenía entusiasmo, ahora estaba en llamas gracias a Joy. "La idea es usar el trabajo de equipo entre Pokemon voladores y con las corrientes de aire todo se hace más difícil."

"Vaya, Ash. Es una lástima, solo tienes a Pidgeotto." Misty puso una mano en su hombro, pero al ver la carencia de desánimo de Ash y su sonrisa estable rápidamente llego a una conclusión bastante obvia. "Tienes más Pokemon voladores donde el Profesor Oak, ¿Verdad?" Y Ash simplemente asintió.

"Entonces se quedaran aquí." Dedujo rápidamente la enfermera entregando una llave sobre el mostrador. "Una habitación para dos personas. Deben estar cansados luego de viajar, tenemos unas aguas termales grandiosas." Los ojos de Misty se iluminaron inmediatamente recordando la promesa de Ash. Por su parte, este último solo sonreía, tenía las intenciones de aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible en este lugar, no solo para prepararse para el combate de líder de gimnasio, también un torneo de Poke-Aro.

"Esto cada vez se pone mejor y mejor." Afirmó Ash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luego de revisar a sus Pokemon de la mano de la Enfermera Joy, Ash se encargó de continuar el entrenamiento por lo que restaba del día para luego obtener una merecida cena por su trabajo duro. Habiendo terminado el día, decidió intercambiar todos sus Pokemon, salvo Pichu, por un nuevo grupo del laboratorio y pensando en la promesa que había hecho a Misty, esta idea sonaba bastante bien.

A la mañana del día siguiente Misty despertó para ver que la cama conjunta que pertenecía al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba vacía, rápidamente entendió que el muchacho estaba entrenado en el exterior y luego de haber tenido una noche perfecta de sueño gracias a las relajantes aguas termales sonaba justo que se levantara temprano alguna vez.

Al llegar a la salida para el estadio Pokemon vio que la enfermera observaba el exterior con una mirada ilusionada y un tanto nostálgica, junto a su Chansey que igualmente compartía sus sentimientos. En el exterior se entendió la razón y rápidamente la pelirroja igualo la expresión de la enfermera, solo que no por las mismas razones. Joy y Chansey al ver a Ash entrenar recordaban su pasado y las emociones que ganaron en ello, mientras que Misty disfrutaba del espectáculo de los Pokemon de agua, sin pensarlo más salió al exterior para conocerlos más de cerca.

"¡Corphish! ¡Continua con Martillazo!" Gritó Ash quien llevaba sus escudos de entrenamiento.

"¡Coor! ¡Fish!" Las tenazas del Pokemon rufián atacaban consecutivamente los escudos del entrenador, quien alternadamente cambiaba sus posiciones y lugares para realizar un ataque más variado. Arriba, abajo, atrás, adelante, izquierda derecha; y el Pokemon continuaba.

"No te rindas, mantente." Pidió Ash.

"¡Fish! ¡Fish! ¡Fish!" El Pokemon respondió la petición con voluntad. Logro alcanzar treinta segundos más antes de que las tenazas perdieran su brillo mientras el Pokemon demostraba un aire de cansancio tras respirar agitadamente. "Cor… …Fish."

"Buen trabajo, Corphish." Ash quito su escudo derecho para felicitar físicamente al Pokemon por su esfuerzo dándole una fraternal caricia sobre su cabeza. "Toma un buen respiro, mientras tanto continuaremos contigo Krabby."

Era el turno del examen de Krabby. Era algo que ideó ante de comenzar a entrenar un Pokemon por primera vez, realizaba un examen para medir las habilidades y movimientos de un Pokemon. Squirtle lo había hecho durante el primer día como entrenador, Totodile fue el primero en evaluar esta mañana para luego trabajar en los ataques que conocía, lo mismo acababa de repetir con Corphish y el siguiente era Krabby. Solo quedaba Buizel.

"Comencemos por lo que sabes." Indicó Ash habiendo revisado su Pokedex con anterioridad. "¡Burbuja!" Por su boca el Pokemon lanzo la pequeña espuma de burbujas rociando el camino hacia Ash, este se cubrió con sus escudos. "Bien, ahora Fortaleza." El Pokemon brilló en un destello naranja, indicando que su ataque había sido activado. "Ahora Pistola de Agua." Del mismo lugar de donde salieron las burbujas a breves momentos, salió el chorro. "Y para el final, Pisotón."

"¡Kuki!" Krabby gritó al saltar y usar sus patas delanteras para pisar desde arriba el escudo derecho de Ash. El entrenador no retrocedió, por el contrario Krabby cayó sobre sus patas. "Ese fue un buen movimiento, ya tengo una idea de que trabajar."

"¡Ash!" Interrumpió Misty el entrenamiento. "Entonces, ¿Estos son tus Pokemon de agua?"

"Ah, cierto." Ash se apeno de olvidar tan fácilmente la promesa que apenas el día de ayer había recordado. "Si, estos son mis amigos. Squirtle, Krabby, Totodile, Corphish y Buizel." El quinteto saludó abiertamente de sus respectivas formas. Buizel levanto su pata derecha para luego asumir su postura de brazos cruzados, Totodile bailaba, Krabby y Corphish saludaron con ambas tenazas arriba y finalmente Squirtle sonrió ya que se habían conocido antes.

"¡Se ven increíbles!" Gritó la pelirroja arrodillándose frente a ellos. "Tan raros y diversos, tienes mucha suerte."

"Si, la tienes Ash." Secundó la enfermera llegando con ellos. "De hecho verte entrenar me hace desear tener una batalla y como por el momento no hay otras personas que atender, te ayudare en tu entrenamiento. ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué digo? ¡Por supuesto!" Respondió Ash.

"Muy bien." En plena frase Chansey dio un brinco para quitar la gorra de enfermera de Joy. Los ojos de la mujer se encendieron en una llama de determinación. "¡Comencemos de una vez porque una vez que decides tener una batalla conmigo firmas para tener una experiencia única y extrema en batalla!" Ella de inmediato correspondió el acto sacando la misma gorra de la cabeza de su Pokemon, este correspondió igualmente el entusiasmo de Joy.

"¡Chanseeeey! ¡Chansey!" Gritó el Pokemon determinado.

Misty trago al ver esta faceta tan desconocida y rara de la enfermera y su Pokemon. Ash solo sonrió, viendo que Corphish se había encendido al ver la demostración. Aun recordaba su derrota pasada y si bien ahora estaba más lejos de antes al nivel de aquel Chansey, no significaba que no iba a dar pelea.

"¡Corphish! ¡Corp!" Gritó el Pokemon habiendo descansado lo suficiente.

"¿Estás seguro? Aun estás cansado por tu entrenamiento." Cuestionó su entrenador la seguridad de su Pokemon.

"¡Fish!" Asintió en respuesta. Ash le imitó confiando en que sería nuevamente una batalla de aprendizaje para su Pokemon y que su determinación sería suficiente para seguir adelante.

Misty tomó postura como árbitro de la batalla en el centro de la zona, mientras Ash y Joy se posicionaron en extremos opuestos, con Corphish y Chansey frente a frente correspondiente. Los dos Pokemon se miraron fijamente esperando el inicio.

"¡Comiencen!" Gritó la pelirroja.

"¡Comencemos con Rayo Burbuja!" Ordenó Ash.

"¡Coor! ¡Fish! ¡Fish! ¡Fish!" Abriendo una de sus tenazas lanzó las burbujas directamente hacia Chansey, aunque al momento del impacto pareció que no hizo mucho daño.

"¡Chansey, Golpe Dinámico!" Ordenó Joy en su _Modo Entrenadora_.

"¡Chan…" El puño derecho del Pokemon rosado destello en un blanco profundo mientras se acercaba con claras intenciones.

"¡Mantén distancia, Corphish y vuelve a usar Rayo Burbuja!" Insistió en la orden, Ash.

"¡Insiste con Golpe Dinámico!" Indico Joy, aunque una vez dicha la orden se llevó sus manos a la cara en fascinación pura. "Ah, la batalla. Siento como cada segundo en ella me rejuvenece." Anuncio idealizada en su ensueño de la sensación y la emoción de la batalla.

El Pokemon de agua atacó nuevamente con los mismos resultados de antes mientras intentaba mantener la distancia, pero ante la carencia de efecto o daños al Pokemon de Joy, este no detenía su paso. Lo peor era que el campo de batalla a espaldas de Corphish se acababa y ya no tendría a donde huir.

"¡Corphish, espérala!" Indicó Ash, viendo que la huida o mantener distancia en este momento era inútil. Ahora Chansey estaba frente a frente y esta no perdió su oportunidad de impactar el ataque contra el oponente. "¡Ahora, Rayo Burbuja!" El ataque inesperado era más rápido y pudo golpear la cara de Chansey haciendo que fallara. "¡Martillazo!"

La tenaza derecha de Corphish brilló y golpeo al desprevenido oponente nuevamente, pero lamentablemente aun con todos los ataques consecutivos el oponente no mostraba daños mucho al horror de Ash. El entrenador estaba seguro que un golpe de ese Chansey bastaría para acabar con Corphish, no solo porque en comparación a su lucha anterior Corphish no tenía el nivel anterior, además estaba cansado por el entrenamiento reciente.

"¡Doble Bofetón!" Grito Joy de improviso. Chansey estaba cerca y ciertamente no perdería la oportunidad.

"¡Fortaleza!" Ordenó Ash no esperando esa orden de Joy.

El Pokemon de agua se cruzó de tenazas evocando el ataque con un destello en todos s cuerpo, entre tanto Chansey comenzó a golpear consecutivamente las tenazas frontales del Pokemon. Solo bastaron dos golpes para separar las tenazas que le defendían, y seguidamente ahora golpeaba la cara. Lo único que tenía a favor es que Fortaleza seguía en efecto. Al término del ataque Corphish fue arrojado al lado del campo de batalla de Joy, se sostenía con suerte en pie tambaleándose sobre sus seis extremidades bajas.

"¡Rayo Burbuja!" Indicó Ash. Nuevamente el ataque golpeo directamente sin mostrar resultados.

"¡Terminemos esto con Rayo solar!" Ordeno Joy haciendo que Chansey juntara sus manos al frente, comenzando a cargar energía.

"¡Continua con Rayo Burbuja!" Corphish mantuvo el ataque respirando agitadamente ante la orden de su entrenador.

Fue entonces cuando Joy lo noto. Chansey se tardaba en cargar su ataque y la razón estaba clara, la velocidad de su Pokemon fue reducida debido al efecto secundario de Rayo Burbuja. Podía no siempre hacer efecto, pero ante tanta insistencia en dicho ataque finalmente mostraba resultados ralentizando generalmente a Chansey, esto incluía el tiempo de reacción de sus ataques. Pero aun con todo lo lento logro terminar el ataque, Ash lo vio de inmediato.

"¡Evade con Excavar!" Pidió Ash, Corphish inmediatamente se enterró y el ataque Rayo Solar pasó por arriba del Pokemon rufián, evadiéndolo con éxito. Acto seguido Chansey estaba siendo golpeado desde abajo por una de las tenazas de Corphish. Fue cuando notaron que finalmente Chansey mostraba señales de estar dañado. El problema fue que antes de que Ash pudiera dar la siguiente orden, Corphish había caído rendido ante el cansancio.

"¡Corphish no puede continuar! ¡Chansey es el ganador!" Indicó Misty. Aunque estuviera asombrada, el instinto de lucha de Ash era grande y era igualado por la determinación de sus Pokemon. Aun estando cansado, Corphish siguió adelante dando una dura lucha.

Ash se acercó a su Pokemon de agua.

"Corphish, luchaste muy bien. Siento haberte forzado tanto." Se disculpó Ash por su comportamiento.

"Cor… …Corphish, Cor." Sonrió Corphish descansando en sus brazos. Estaba feliz con su rendimiento y satisfecho por la lucha. Sí, no tenía la resistencia de antes, pero había logrado tener mejores resultados a los que obtuvo la vez pasada gracias a su entrenador. La muestra estaba en el Chansey que respiraba agitadamente en el otro extremo del campo de batalla. "Corphish."

"Si, amigo. Estoy orgulloso. Pero este es solo el principio, juntos nos haremos mucho más fuertes." Fue la respuesta de Ash mientras sostenía su tenaza. El Pokemon solo durmió para gozar de su merecido descanso.

"Esa fue una batalla increíble, Ash." Dijo a la enfermera ya con su gorra de profesión sobre su cabeza. "Usualmente los novatos se ponen nerviosos durante una batalla y la táctica para superar la ventaja clara de Chansey fue asombrosa. Quitarle velocidad con Rayo Burbujas." El entrenador saludo sonriente con su cabeza, pero no dejo ir a su Pokemon. "No te preocupes, cuidare bien del valiente Corphish." Chansey había traído una camilla en la que la enfermera dejo al Pokemon acuático. "¡Es hora de volver al trabajo!"

Sin más que decir el Pokemon de la enfermera y ella misma regresaron corriendo al Centro Pokemon con su nuevo paciente, con Ash observándolos alejarse. Los Pokemon acuáticos de Ash y Pichu se habían reunido a espaldas de este. Cada uno se veía completamente motivado luego de la demostración de Corphish, listos para seguir adelante.

"Bien, es hora de seguir. Krabby, es tu turno." El Pokemon nombrado dio un paso al frente.

El pasar del día fue bastante rápido a partir de aquel momento, incluso con la ayuda continua de Joy durante breves momentos en luchas de práctica contra Chansey. Resultaba que una de las características especiales de aquel Pokemon era su extensa resistencia y hacia una buena compañera de práctica ya que con solo leves cuidados podía recuperarse. Para terminar formalmente el entrenamiento, Ash decidió divertirse con ellos un par de horas luego de tanto exigirles, era lo justo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El día siguiente fue un tanto diferente. La noche anterior regreso los Pokemon de agua a la reservación Oak, cambiándolos por sus Pokemon voladores: Pidgeotto, Hoothoot, Taillow, Starly y Spearow, aunque lamentablemente por las fricciones aun continuas de este último con Pidgeotto, Ash tuvo que entrenarlos por separado, cambiando a Spearow por Gligar. Con esos cambios, a primera hora Ash fue en marcha hacia la montaña en donde se celebraría el torneo de Poke-Aro.

De inmediato notó que no era broma lo dicho por Joy. Las corrientes de aire provocadas por las montañas eran fuertes y aleatorias, casi impredecibles incluso para el experto. Por ello y recordando que este lugar tenía un enorme parecido con el sitio de entrenamiento de McCann, Ash inicio con un programa de entrenamiento. Con la ayuda de los Pokemon voladores tomó varios aros y los instalo en diversas posiciones a lo largo la quebrada. Con eso listo comenzó con una ruta que los Pokemon debían seguir en el vuelo mientras realizaban diversos ataques en posiciones difíciles, la idea era acostumbrarse a la fuerza del viento que de improvisto los empujaba. Posteriormente agrego la dificultad de soltar globos para que estos fueran dirigidos por el viento, siendo blancos difíciles estando en movimiento lograba perfeccionar la precisión de sus ataques.

Pidgeotto era quien tenía menos problemas, probablemente debido a su estado evolucionado. Los demás siendo pequeños y no alas grandes, fácilmente eran llevados por las corrientes de aire, en especial Gligar. De regreso a su estado básico de evolución, su actitud vieja había regresado parcialmente, tenía temores, pero el temor a la altura ya lo había perdido casi por completo. Lamentablemente su torpeza en lo referente al vuelo seguía vigente.

Quedándose la mitad de la mañana en las montañas y viendo que sus Pokemon ya estaban cansados, regresó al centro Pokemon para un tratamiento rápido e intercambiarlos por el siguiente equipo, los Pokemon de fuego. Claro que a partir de los siguientes días comenzaría a no solo mejorar sus habilidades de vuelo, sino también perfeccionar ataques como As Aéreo, un ataque que había logrado enseñar a sus Pokemon en el pasado y que sin duda seria de ayuda para el evento a seguir.

Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torkoal y Chimchar estaban listos para seguir. Debido a la falta de un Pokemon, Ash decidió completar el equipo con Munchlax gracias a su habilidad Cebo que reducía a la mitad la efectividad de Fuego y Hielo.

El problema principal es que Cyndaquil tenía el mismo defecto que en su pasado, la incapacidad de crear fuego a menos que entrara en calor previamente. Este fue el objetivo a vencer por el resto del día, aunque claro que entrenaría a todos por igual. La idea era simple: Chimchar y Charmander atacaban con sus velocidades combinadas a Cyndaquil, y este debía esquivar constantemente. El primate y la salamandra atacaban con sus garras de forma continua y alternada. Mientras Ash realizaba varios ejercicios con Torkoal y Munchlax.

Posterior al almuerzo comenzó a entrenarles individualmente. Para Cyndaquil no había novedad ya que aunque Ash tuviera esos escudos especiales, era casi el mismo entrenamiento que habían realizado aquella mañana en que supero su problema de calentamiento, cosa que quedo olvidada nuevamente ya a finales del día. Al igual que Cyndaquil, los demás Pokemon de fuego, Munchlax y Pichu progresaron grandiosamente.

Repitiendo el proceso, a partir del atardecer y luego de una revisión de sus Pokemon, Ash jugó con ellos para que se relajaran luego de tantas presiones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una semana había pasado desde el entrenamiento de Ash y los Pokemon de fuego, y Misty se encontraba con la enfermera Joy en el recibidor del Centro Pokemon. Como era de esperarse Ash estaba afuera manteniendo su rutina constante de forma que pudiera entrenar a todos su Pokemon. La pelirroja tuvo oportunidad de verlos todos siendo un total asombroso de treinta Pokemon, ni siquiera ella esperaba que fueran tantos de tantas variedades y raros.

"En verdad no puedo creer que ni siquiera lleve dos semanas como entrenador. Su mentalidad en batalla y habilidad con sus Pokemon no son comunes para los novatos." Anunciaba Misty en su conversación con la enfermera. Joy estaba revisando el hospedaje, ya que la competencia de Poke-Aro se acercaba, desde hace dos días comenzaron a llegar los entrenadores dispuestos a participar, quitándole el tiempo libre que usaba para ayudar a Ash con su Chansey.

"Eso es verdad, pero supongo que es debido al tiempo que estuvo como ayudante del Profesor Oak." Dedujo Joy. En el tiempo pasado había tenido oportunidad de conocer un poco sobre el pasado del entrenador en cuestión. "Además, él mismo dijo que esos Pokemon han estado con él por años y no había tenido oportunidad de entrenarlos gracias a carecer de licencia. Es increíble que casi derrotara a mi Chansey."

"Si, esa batalla fue asombrosa. Puede que haya exigido un poco más de lo que Corphish podía dar, pero siempre estuvo al tanto de sus capacidades." Dedujo rápidamente la pelirroja.

"Bien, ahora puedo entender porque eres una de las hermanas sensacionales." Sonrió Joy al ver como Misty deducía el ritmo de batalla, una habilidad que los novatos no tenían. Los ojos de la pelirroja se ensancharon al escuchar aquello. "Vamos, no te sorprendas. Te dije que soy aficionada a las batallas, puedo reconocer a alguien que proviene de un gimnasio y también puedo ver que se lo ocultas a Ash." Podía leer la mirada ella. "No te preocupes, no le diré nada, debes tener tus razones."

"Ojala fuera cierto." Joy levanto una ceja ante la inesperada reacción de la pelirroja. "Mis hermanas jamás me han considerado como una de las Hermanas Sensacionales. Por eso me escape del Gimnasio Cerulean, quiero demostrarles que puedo ser una entrenadora, mejor que ellas. Pero al ver a Ash…" La pelirroja hizo una pausa tras fijar su mirada al entrenador en el campo de batalla atreves de la ventana. "…me hace ver lo inmadura que fui. Si hubiera sido Ash, él se hubiera quedado a afrontar sus problemas y les hubiera demostrado ahí mismo lo que podría hacer."

"Mmh… podrá ser verdad, pero recuerda que tú no eres Ash, eres tu propia persona." Indicó rápidamente la enfermera. "Aunque lo que podrías hacer es aprender de él."

"Estar aprendiendo de un novato de dos semanas." La muchacha suspiro para luego dar una sonrisa sincera. "Si, supongo que tiene razón. En este tiempo con Ash he aprendido más sobre los Pokemon que en toda mi estadía en el gimnasio."

"Ese es el espíritu." Agregó Joy. "Ahora…" Se frenó al ver que alguien familiar entraba a la recepción. De contextura gruesa, camisa hawaiana, cabello rizado y gafas negras. La enfermera sonrió sabiendo que él siempre venia ocurrían cosas interesantes. Misty solo observó perpleja la reacción extraña de la enfermera Joy. "Scott. En verdad que ha pasado tiempo. ¿Has logrado encontrar a alguien?"

"En realidad sí." El hombre que acababa de entrar se acomodó sus gafas mientras se apoyaba en el mesón. "Un muchacho de Veilstone, en la región Sinnoh. Posee un historial interesante. ¿Y tú? Faltan días para el torneo Poke-Aro. ¿Has visto algo interesante?" La enfermera sonrió e iba a responder mientras Misty escuchaba atenta la conversación.

Sin saberlo una joven estuvo escuchando igualmente la conversación sentada en un sofá en la misma sala. Tras ver que la enfermera estaba atendiendo a alguien familiar salió a encontrar al entrenador del que hablaban. Se había quedado aquí esperando por la competencia de Poke-Aro, pero ahora por un momento había algo más interesante que eso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Creo que ya han descansado lo suficiente." Indicó Ash. "¿Preparados para continuar?" Con él estaban Pichu, Metapod, Torkoal, Buizel, Chikorita y Snorunt. Luego de entrenar día a día aun tipo determinado de mayorías como agua, fuego y planta, posteriormente entrenó a las minorías en conjunto como Snorunt, Mankey, Phanpy, Absol y Heracross, ect, finalmente decidió variar y mezclar todos los tipos durante los tres últimos días. Tenía intenciones de continuar pero alguien llegó.

"Eres Ash, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó de improviso una recién llegada. "Accidentalmente escuche una conversación y al parecer tienes habilidades. Quisiera comprobarlas yo misma." Ash la observó por unos instantes. Poseía una extraña vestimenta ninja característica de Koga o Aya. Era un traje negro de una pieza sin mangas, bajo este en los brazos sobresalía una redecilla, usaba unos brazaletes purpuras con bordes rosados simétricos al de los pies, al igual que una bufanda y cinturón rosas. Su cabello atado en una coleta y ojos eran purpuras. "Mi nombre es Janine de ciudad Fuchsia."

"Janine." Repitió memorizando el nombre para el futuro. "¿Serás familiar de Koga?" Preguntó Ash curioso.

"Vaya, estas consiente de que Koga es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Fuchsia. Está claro que no eres un novato, por lo menos no uno ordinario." Janine dedujo rápidamente. "Sí, soy la hija de Koga y hace poco comencé a viajar para prepararme para ser la futura líder de gimnasio Fuchsia. También mi objetivo es ser una Maestra Ninja."

"Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Mi objetivo es ser el Maestro Pokemon y con gusto aceptare tu reto." Sonrió Ash.

"Bien, ¿Qué te parece una batalla dos contra dos?" Preguntó Janine.

"Me parece perfecto." Ash respondió inmediatamente regresando sus Pokemon a sus Pokebolas para que no se interpusieran en el campo de batalla, dejando solo a Pichu sobre su hombro. "¿Puedo comenzar?" Janine asintió. Pronto Ash recordó algo, una vieja costumbre que en algún momento dejo de lado, pero estando una vez más en Kanto tendría que volver a hacerlo. Puso su mano en la parte frontal de su gorra y la giró hacia atrás. "¡Snorunt, yo te elijo!"

"Sno, Snorunt." El Pokemon apareció en combate de su Pokebola dando un amigable giro en un pequeño salto.

"Snorunt, un Pokemon raro en Kanto aunque no me intimidas." Janine mostró una de sus Pokebolas y la arrojo al campo de batalla. "¡Venonat, al ataque!"

"Un Venonat." Se dijo Ash, aunque no debería estar sorprendido. "_Al igual que Koga y Aya, supongo que no es de extrañar al ser su padre y tía._" Agregó mentalmente, no queriendo evitar sus datos le revisó en su Pokedex. "Veamos que tiene que decir Dexter."

**Dexter: Venonat, un Pokemon insecto y veneno. Sus ojos funcionan como radar permitiéndole ver en la oscuridad.**

"Basta de análisis, es hora de comenzar. ¡Venonat, Paralizador!" Ordeno Janine de improviso.

"¡Snorunt, contrarresta con Nieve Polvo!" Contraatacó Ash.

"¡Venonat/Snorunt!" Venonat agito su cuerpo soltando las esporas mientras que Snorunt sopló con fuerza. Los dos ataques impactaron en el centro con el hielo congelando el polvo para nulificar cualquier efecto que pudiera causar.

"¡Usa Psicorrayo!" Ordenó Janine.

"Responde con Doble Equipo." Siguió nuevamente Ash. Los ojos de Venonat brillaron para lanzar el rayo de ellos hacia Snorunt, pero este fue solo atravesado por el ataque y seguidamente aparecieron otras diez copias de Snorunt logrando intimidar levemente al oponente y Janine, aunque no fuera por mucho y por lo que recordaba a Koga su hija no sería fácilmente derrotada.

"¡Sigue con Bocado!" Continuó el entrenador, no podía darle paz. Snorunt atacó desde un costado a Venonat, este retrocedió tres pasos ante el golpe directo. Lamentablemente al revelar su posición estaba inmediatamente abierta a un ataque contrario.

"¡Lo tienes junto a ti! ¡Venonat, Anulación!" Ordeno Janine. Los ojos de Venonat volvieron a centellar mientras Snorunt era afectado por el ataque. Lamentablemente para Ash su ataque de Bocado ya no estaría disponible en un tiempo más, Janine no se detuvo ahí. "¡Continua con Cabezazo!

"¡Responde también con Cabezazo!" Ash ordenó.

Lo siguiente fue una consecución de Cabezazos por parte de ambos Pokemon, de izquierda a derecha los dos Pokemon de contextura esférica revotaban con sus pequeños pero potentes pies. Todo esto llevo a una confrontación final en donde ambos chocaron sus cabezas transformándose en una lucha de voluntad, manteniendo un empuje constante.

"¡Vamos Snorunt/No te rindas Venonat!" Gritaron sus entrenadores al mismo tiempo buscando incentivarles.

"¡Sno/Veno!" Gritaron por igual los Pokemon. Finalmente ambos retrocedieron, Snorunt y Venonat respiraban agitadamente revelando lo arduo de su lucha.

"¡Paralizador!" "¡Nieve Polvo!" "¡Psicorrayo!" "¡Doble Equipo!" Nuevamente se formó esa consecución de ataques que hizo gruñir a Janine en frustración, para cada ataque que arrojaba Ash lanzaba otro para neutralizarla por completo. Anulación ya fue utilizado contra su ataque de Bocado, por lo que ambos eran inútiles. Y para Cabezazo, Ash correspondía del mismo modo haciendo que ambos se agotaran inútilmente. Era un ciclo sin fin.

Lamentablemente la resistencia de ambos Pokemon les jugó en contra cuando los dos cayeron debilitados.

"Creo que la primera ronda es un empate." Dijo Ash mientras ambos regresaban sus Pokemon a sus Pokebola. Pero Janine podía verlo, la verdad es que si Snorunt hubiera tenido mayor resistencia hubiera podido atacar después del último Doble Equipo. Lo sorprendente es que él entendiera los límites de su Pokemon por lo que se apegó a un empate. "Regresa, Snorunt. Mereces un buen trabajo."

"Gracias por tu labor, Venonat." Felicitó Janine tras regresar a dicho Pokemon al sistema portátil. "¿Por qué no usaste Nieve Polvo para derrotar a Venonat?" Cuestionó la aprendiz de ninja e hija de Koga.

"Bueno, la verdad es que quería probar las otras habilidades de Snorunt. Le he entrenado mucho, pero le he dado poca atención en batallas por eso decidí prolongar su experiencia y por ello decidí limitar el uso de sus ataques de hielo."

"Vaya, eso es interesante." Confesó Janine. "_Pensándolo bien también vi un Torkoal, un Pokemon como aquel sería igualmente apropiado para uno bicho como Venonat._" Agregó mentalmente, sin duda que el muchacho tomaba el entrenamiento en serio. "Sera mejor que continuemos. Reconoceré tu fuerza Ash, pero no lograras vencer a mi primer Pokemon: ¡Ariados, al ataque!" Lanzó la Pokebola y el Pokemon llamado hizo aparición.

"¡Un Ariados!" Gritó Ash sorprendido sacando su Pokedex una vez más.

**Dexter: Ariados, el Pokemon de patas largas. La forma evolucionada de Spinarak. Ariados es capaz de lanzar redes extremadamente fuertes para atrapar a sus adversarios.**

"Un Pokemon de Johto en Kanto, eso es raro." Se dijo Ash en voz baja, aunque él mismo tuviera una gran dotación de Pokemon de otras regiones durante su primer viaje raramente lucho contra Pokemon de otras regiones antes de ir a estas. "Creo que un gran Pokemon merece otro. ¡Metapod, yo te elijo!"

"¿Metapod? Te das cuenta que Ariados es en parte tipo Veneno, ¿Cierto?" Cuestionó Janine.

"La ventaja de tipo no significa todo." Fue la respuesta segura del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. "Y de lo voy a demostrar. ¡Metapod, Lanza ceda!" Fue la primera orden de Ash.

"Demostremos nuestro Pokemon Ninjutsu, Lanza Seda tú también Ariados." Contestó Janine uniendo sus manos para formar un sello ninja. Los dos hilos se unieron. "Perfecto, jálalo hacia ti y usa Picadura."

"¡Metapod, Fortaleza!" Respondió Ash. Con un fuerte: "¡Meta!" el Pokemon verde endureció su coraza con un destello verde a tiempo para ser mordido, lamentablemente la coraza era tan dura que Ariados se lastimó los colmillos delanteros, el daño fue mínimo. "¡Ahora Embestida!" Sobre su propia cara que se apegaba a sus colmillos, Metapod dio un salto para embestir directamente a Ariados. Seguido después retrocedió para quedar frente a Ash.

"Increíble, ese Metapod tiene muy buena velocidad." Dijo Janine sorprendida por el desarrollo del Pokemon. Era normal que los novatos capturaran un Pokemon como Metapod, pero era raro que dicho Metapod estuviera bien entrenado; usualmente esperaban a que pasara el tiempo y evolucionara a Butterfree antes de entrenarlo.

"Digamos que Metapod hizo un entrenamiento ninja, ¿Verdad amigo?" Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon.

"¡Meta!" Grito con alegría y determinación; entonces resplandeció en una luz blanca.

"¿Qué?" Tanto Ash como Janine gritaron a la vez tras ver la sorpresiva transformación de Metapod. Su silueta cambiaba hasta revelar su nueva forma: cuerpo azul, ojos grandes y alas blancas con negro. No cabía duda, Butterfree hacia su primera aparición.

"¡Free!" Gritó el Pokemon en un chillido agudo.

"¡Metapod finalmente evolucionó!" Gritó Ash para dirigir sus manos a su Pokedex por tercera vez en este combate.

**Dexter: Una semana después de que el Caterpie se convierte en Metapod, cambia a Butterfree.**

"Supongo que era normal que ocurriera con semejante nivel de habilidad." Dedujo Janine. "Sospechaba que podría evolucionar pronto, de hecho pensaba que era bastante raro que no lo hubiera hecho ya con la presentación inicial que demostraste. Veamos que puede hacer ahora." Desafió la entrenadora del estilo ninja al Pokemon recién evolucionado y a su Pokemon.

"Sera un placer. ¡Butterfree, ataca!" Gritó Ash esperando ver que podía hacer, nunca espero lo siguiente.

"¡Free!" Gritó el Pokemon en su etapa final para comenzar a volar hacia Ariados a gran velocidad. Inmediatamente una notoria capa de aire se formó en el contorno de Butterfree la cual impactó directamente contra el oponente causando que este último fuera arrojado frente a la sorprendida Janine.

"¡Eso fue As Aéreo!" Gritó Ash igualmente impresionado por la demostración. "Entonces tu entrenamiento de velocidad como Metapod brindó frutos en ese nuevo ataque de velocidad." En el pasado, su pasado original, Butterfree jamás obtuvo ese ataque o la velocidad que demostraba.

"¡Ariados!" Gritó Janine preocupada al ver el impacto imprevisto del Pokemon, entre tanto Ash se dedicó a ver los ataques en su Pokedex viendo que nuevas sorpresas podría traer.

**Dexter: Butterfree puede usar As Aéreo, Confusión, Somnífero, Embestida.**

"_¡Increíble, son ataques antes jamás mostró!_" Pensaba impactado su entrenador. Aunque la respuesta era obvia, en el pasado jamás le entrenó tanto en su estado Metapod para poder desarrollarse bien, sin contar que la evolución había sido prematura por la fisura en su caparazón. "_Butterfree, prometo ser un mejor entrenador en esta ocasión hasta que regreses con tu compañera._" Se hizo esa promesa solemne. "¡Butterfree, ahora probemos tu Confusión sobre Ariados!"

"¡Free!" Chillo el Pokemon llamado mientras sus antenas y ojos brillaban con intensidad. Ariados, aun aturdido por el ataque reciente fue inmediatamente cubierto por el mismo brillo que el oponente mostraba para luego elevarse unos centímetros del suelo. Finalmente fue aventado hacia la reja junto a espaldas de Janine, pasando a un costado de su entrenadora. El Pokemon de patas largas estaba completamente debilitado, los dos últimos ataques eran eficaces contra su tipo.

"Ariados…" Murmuró al acercarse al Pokemon debilitado. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, amigo. La próxima vez mejoraremos nuestro ninjas." Se prometió para luego regresarle a su Pokebola a descansar merecidamente. Seguido a eso regreso a acercarse a Ash quien estaba con Butterfree y Pichu. El Pokemon volaba de lado a lado alegre mientras su entrenador y Pokemon amarillo le felicitaban, finalmente descansó sobre la gorra del humano.

"Esa fue una excelente batalla." Janine estaba frente a Ash. "Participaras en el torneo Poke-Aro. ¿Verdad?" Ash asintió inmediatamente.

"Entonces estaré atento." La voz era imprevista ya que no era la de Misty, Joy o Janine. Es más, era de hombre.

El entrenador de volteó para ver que su batalla fue observada por las ya conocidas Misty y Joy, pero había alguien más con ellos, quien mientras en este presente aun no lo conocía oficialmente, aún tenía sus recuerdos frescos sobre aquella entidad.

"¡Sc…" Estaba claro que al entrenador se le iba a salir el nombre del sujeto en un grito ante la sorpresa, pero fue detenido por las pequeñas patas de su fiel Pokemon amarillo. "_Gracias por salvarme, amigo._" Pensó prometiéndose darle un merecido agradecimiento más tarde. "Err… Gracias, ¿Quién eres?" Intento sonar convincentemente confundido aunque el cuerpo voluminoso, la camisa y sus gafas le hacían inconfundible ante sus ojos.

"Scott. Soy solo alguien a quien le gustan muchos las batallas Pokemon y debo decir que no soy fácilmente impresionado. Tienes habilidad e instinto muchacho, algo notorio para alguien quien comenzó su viaje hace solo unos días." Con esas palabras estaba claro que Scott estuvo hablando con Joy y/o Misty antes de venir.

"Soy…" Se intentó presentar, pero el sujeto le interrumpió.

"Ash Ketchum, entrenador de Pueblo Paleta." Completó Scott. "Si, ya escuche todo sobre ti de la enfermera. Ver tu batalla me hizo ver que no bromeaba. Estaré esperando ver tu progreso en el torneo de Poke-Aro." Iba a seguir, pero Joy y Misty intervinieron.

"¡Ash, esa fue una batalla estupenda!" Felicitó la pelirroja. "Se notó mucho la diferencia de Metapod desde hace solo unos días."

"Si, es impresionante la sintonía que mostrabas con Metapod y Snorunt. Ya no puedo esperar por verte en el torneo." Agregó Joy.

"Por cierto, ella es Janine…" Pero antes de seguir la muchacha se con la que había luchado ya no estaba, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. "Vaya, en verdad es una ninja."

La conversación entre Ash, Misty y Joy continuó mientras Scott se dedicó a observar desde una distancia leve para no intervenir. "_Ese muchacho tiene habilidad. ¿Pero será material para el desafío de la Batalla de la Frontera?_" Pensó con intriga. Estaba seguro que en el Torneo Poke-Aro lograría llegar a una decisión.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El día del torneo finalmente llegó y mientras generalmente debería ser un día de felicidad y emoción, Ash estaba parcialmente inseguro de llenar esos requisitos. Su plan de entrenamiento con los Pokemon voladores fue bien, todos ellos progresaron enormemente, pero no pudo alcanzar el ideal. Los que mostraban ser los más preparados eran Pidgeotto y Spearow, lamentablemente la constante enemistad entre ambos hacía imposible que lograran trabajar en equipo; Gligar estaba descartado porque aún estaba lejos de dominar los secretos de aire y de lograr volar en línea recta; Butterfree no estaba hecho para una lucha de este tipo, por lo menos aun no debido a su carencia de fuerza en las alas para poder luchar contra el viento; el resto: Taillow, Hoothoot y Starly eran tenían cuerpo y/o alas muy pequeñas. Debido a esta terrible encrucijada decidió tomar quien parecía tener mejor progreso de todos: Starly, no que dudara de sus Pokemon, pero tampoco quería lanzar a sus Pokemon al fuego, o en este caso al viento. También Starly era quien más lejos había llegado al momento de intentar dominar As Aéreo, no era perfecto pero estaba cerca. Mientras que Ave Brava era algo que su pequeño cuerpo no estaba preparado para resistir, en cambio se lo decidió enseñar a Pidgeotto.

Aun así esto no lo iba a desalentar, mientras confiara en sus Pokemon, en sus habilidades y en las propias entonces todo estaría bien, nada sería en vano.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Cómo que se necesitan dos Pokemon?" Cuestionó un extraño vestido en abrigo, su cabello era de melena cortada al nivel del cuello.

"Lo siento, señor." Se disculpó la enfermera Joy. "Pero las reglas en Kanto exigen que sean dos Pokemon lo utilizados."

"¡Pero solo tengo un Koffing!" Volvió a reclamar.

Mientras el miembro del Equipo Rocket continuaba con sus reclamos para entrar en la competencia y hacer orgulloso a su maestro, sus dos compañeros se limitaban a observar completamente avergonzados de su comportamiento. Ninguno de ellos esperaba este extraño entusiasmo del sujeto sobre estas competencias.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash observo la pantalla y el desarrollo de los combates en los intervalos en los que él no combatía, viendo que en verdad había muchas personas inscritas en la competencia de Poke-Aro. Más allá de la cantidad, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no tenía problemas con el sistema de batallas dobles: Pidgeotto y Starly manejaban excelentemente la situación, logrando un excelente trabajo en equipo y todo coordinado por su entrenador.

Lo que notó y era afortunado al verlo es que Janine estaba en un bloque diferente en la organización de combates, por lo que la única forma en que se encontrarían seria si ambos llegaban a la final. Ciertamente ninguno tenía intenciones de perder antes. Janine mostraba su punto al usar ferozmente a Koffing y a Golbat al momento de recobrar los aros. Su estrategia de usar Supersonico y Pantalla de Humo para disuadir a los oponentes era efectivo. En cuestión de segundos el aro ya estaba en la base gracias a Golbat o Koffing.

Hasta que finalmente, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, ya estaban frente a frente en lo que sería el último combate por el ganador del torneo. La Enfermera Joy era la encargada de arbitrar y patrocinar el evento por parte de su Centro Pokemon.

"Llegamos a las finales. Tenemos dos contendientes completamente impresionantes, merecedores de estar aquí en esta tarde." Si, ya era la tarde, siendo un evento que duró todo el día. Lo bueno eran los largos intervalos entre combates permitiendo a los Pokemon descansar apropiadamente. "En el Equipo Rojo tenemos a Janine de Ciudad Fuchsia, junto a su Koffing y Gol. En el Equipo Azul tenemos a Ash te Pueblo Paleta, junto a su Pidgeotto y Starly."

Los dos presentados estaban a grandes alturas en sus respectivos globos de color correspondiente Azul y Rojo. Ambos se observaban atentos. Entre tanto Misty observaba junto a Pichu desde las gradas junto al resto del público. Nuevamente estaba asombrada por el llamado novato al demostrarse merecedor de estar en las finales.

"¡Comiencen!" Gritó Joy.

"¡Golbat, ve por el aro!" Gritó Janine apenas viendo una corriente de aire ascendente.

"¡No te quedes atrás Pidgeotto!" Secundó Ash. La velocidad del viento hizo que ninguno de ellos lograra ir más rápido que el otro, pero como Golbat había iniciado primero le llevaba una leve ventaja a Pidgeotto. Lo bueno es que su entrenador ya tenía un plan en desarrollo al sentir que una briza soplaba por delante de su globo gracias a que Starly tuvo que hacer un rápido aleteo para mantenerse en el lugar. "Deja de subir, Pidgeotto. Vuela horizontal."

La imprevista orden funcionó de maravilla. Al estar las alas en posición horizontal el viento repentino las empujó con facilidad hacia arriba ganando una ventaja mayor a la que hubiera obtenido aleteando como Golbat. En solo un parpadeo el ave le sobrepaso tomando el aro primero.

"Eso fue impresionante." Con lo visto de Ash, Janine no pudo calcular que tanta experiencia tenía el entrenador en estos eventos, solo podía calcular que era un principiante gracias a que era primera vez que participaba. "Pero dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. ¡Koffing, Pantalla de Humo!"

El Pokemon veneno soltó los gases por sus orificios y el mismo viento que se encargó de llevarlo en la misma dirección en la que había ido Pidgeotto. Era cuestión de segundos que el ataque le impactara para nulificar su visibilidad.

"¡Entrega el aro a Starly! ¡Starly, acércate a él!" Ordenó Ash.

Al ver en el predicamento que estaba, Pidgeotto buscó a su compañero de equipo para arrojarle el aro, lamentablemente Golbat estuvo siempre sobre sus talones.

"¡Golbat, Supersonico!" Ordenó Janine. El ataque impactó directamente y Pidgeotto quedo confundido irremediablemente, soltando el aro. Este no estuvo perdido por mucho ya que Golbat lo tomó a tiempo para que la corriente de aire con la pantalla de humo golpeara al ave confundida. "Esa fue una ejecución perfecta." Felicitó Janine a sus Pokemon, mientras Golbat bajaba con el aro.

"Oh, no. Pidgeotto." Se dijo al ver al Pokemon atrapado en la nube de humo, era evidente que por el momento estaba indispuesto. "¡Starly, intercepta a Golbat con Ataque Rápido!" Gritó Ash. Su Pokemon volador voló dejando una estela blanca rumbo al Golbat en descenso.

"No tan rápido. ¡Koffing, detiene a Starly con Embestida!" Respondió Janine.

El resultado de las dos órdenes generó una persecución entre los tres Pokemon. Lo malo es que Starly tenía desventaja ante Koffing, si, era más rápido pero debido a la resistencia del aire por sus alas no podía tener una verdadera velocidad estable. En cambio Koffing levitaba por lo que su vuelo no dependía de las corrientes del aire, se lograba abrir paso positivamente hacia el ave. Pero Ash no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver tal avance inesperado.

"¡Starly, As Aéreo contra Koffing!"

Era el único ataque que le podría salvar del predicamento. Starly nunca tuvo oportunidad, debido a la velocidad alta que llevaba no pudo sincronizar bien el ataque haciendo que su vuelo fuera muy inestable. Inmediatamente Koffing tomó la oportunidad golpeando desde la espalda a Starly de forma directa. El Pokemon volador fue lanzado a un costado por el golpe con sus alas cerradas. Ahora se encontraba en una fea y alta caída libre.

"¡Starly!" Gritó Ash en preocupación pura. "¡Abre tus alas!" Pero no había reacción por su parte. "¡Pidgeotto!" Gritó a su última opción y quien como siempre no le defraudo. El escuchar su nombre en la voz de su entrenador fue lo suficiente para sacarle de la confusión. Seguido a esto vio que todo estaba oscuro pero aun así podía ver lo suficiente para saber que pasaba. Desde la cortina de humo el Pokemon volador salió en picada hacia Starly.

Golbat entre tanto iba bajando a velocidad constante mientras Koffing se unió a él para cubrir sus espaldas.

"¡Pidgeotto, despierta a Starly! ¡Intenta que abra sus alas!" Gritó Ash al ver al Pokemon pasar frente a su globo.

"¡Pijo-to!" Fue la respuesta inmediata manteniendo su vuelo en picada. Fueron cuestión de segundos alcanzar al compañero de equipo. "¡Pijo-to! ¡Pijo!" Gritó el ave intentando hacer entrar en si a Starly. Este Pokemon logro abrir sus ojos, pero debido a la fuerte corriente de aire no podía abrir sus alas. "¡Pijo! ¡Pijo!" Insistió Pidgeotto al ver que el suelo se acercaba rápidamente y un poco menos importante que su salud, Golbat aún no entregaba el aro.

"¡Starr…" Gruñó el ave forzando sus alas a abrirse. "¡Staaaaaaaaa!" Su cuerpo resplandeció.

"¿Pijo?" Dijo el ave confundida.

"¿Starly?" Le imito su entrenador observando la luz que le cubría.

Pensamientos similares eran compartidos por las personas que observaban el evento, incluso Janine y un magnate interesado en las batallas. Pronto el destello desapareció revelando a un ave de mayor tamaño y un flequillo pronunciado por sobre su cabeza.

"¡Starevia! Gritó el ave al alzar sus alas y retomando el control del vuelo.

"¡Perfecto!" Gritó Ash. "Es hora de retomar el control. ¡Pidgeotto, Ataque rápido! ¡Staravia, As Aéreo! ¡Contra Koffing!" Era lo primero, quitar el guardaespaldas del objetivo principal.

"¡Stara/Pijo!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo las aves. Pidgeotto fue quien tomo velocidad rápidamente superando a Staravia, este último le seguía de cerca preparando su ataque especial.

"Ya es muy tarde." Alegó Janine viendo que Golbat ya casi estaba en el lugar donde depositar el aro. "¡Koffing, Gas Venenoso!"

"¡Como lo practicamos! ¡Alas verticales!" Al poner las alas en esa posición Pidgeotto inmediatamente frenó del ataque veloz, para ser superado por un costado por Staravia quien llevaba un ataque mucho más maniobrable. Con facilidad evadió el gas de Koffing por abajo para luego golpearlo directamente. "¡Y ahora aletea!" Pidgeotto le bastó un solo aleteo para retomar la velocidad y continuar con Ataque Rápido. De inmediato creo un segundo impacto en Koffing debilitándolo. "¡Es tiempo de tomar el aro!"

"¡G-Golbat!" Janine estuvo intimidada por unos instantes, no esperaba una maniobra de ataque tan efectiva y organizada. "¡Supersonico mientras mantienes tu vuelo!"

"¡Staravia, Ataque rápido! ¡Pidgeotto, Ave Brava!"

"¡Stara!" Ahora era el turno de Staravia tomar la delantera del ataque dejando una estela de gran velocidad. En segundos impactó a Golbat deteniendo el Supersonico antes de que fuera lanzado y deteniendo su propio movimiento.

"¡Pijo!" El segundo acto era que mientras Staravia atacaba Pidgeotto tomaba velocidad para producir el ataque. En un rápido descenso Pidgeotto se estabilizo y tomo velocidad tomando una capa roja densa que cubría su cuerpo como fuego, entonces con eso listo fue en línea recta hacia Golbat "¡Too!" La capa roja salvaje se estabilizo tomando un color azul traslucido por la silueta del Pokemon. El ataque fue lo suficientemente efectivo para debilitar a Golbat y soltar el aro. Pidgeotto, sintiendo el contragolpe, uso su ala para lanzar el aro aun en el aire hacia Staravia. Este último tomó el pase con su ala e igualmente lo lanzo hacia el objetivo.

El aro estaba en su lugar.

El público estaba mudo ante el giro de 180 grados que dio el evento. En menos de treinta segundos se habían girado las mesas con dos maniobras en equipo de primera que no solo derrotaron a sus oponentes sino que ganaron el objetivo logrando poner el anillo en el poste.

"¡Increíble! Probablemente sea la recuperación más rápida en la historia del Poke-Aro del Valle Fennel. ¡Ash Ketchum es el ganador!" Anuncio Joy con entusiasmo por el alto parlante.

"¡Sí! ¡Son asombrosos!" Gritó Ash mientras sus Pokemon voladores se presentaban ante él alegres por la victoria y quien parecía más feliz era Pidgeotto siendo la primera vez que participaba en ese evento, ya que Staravia tenía sus recuerdos del evento que le hizo evolucionar en Staraptor.

Misty compartía el entusiasmo de todos, ya entendiendo por definitiva que Ash no era un entrenador ordinario. Es decir, cada uno tenía cierta cantidad de suerte y pensaba que era solo aquello lo que había guiado a su acompañante de viaje hasta ahora, pero verle ganar y demostrar tal nivel de mejora en sus Pokemon en tan poco tiempo era prueba suficiente que Ash estaba más allá.

Por su parte el dueño de la batalla de la frontera observaba sonriente el desenlace del evento. "_Un estratega de primera y con excelente sincronización con sus Pokemon. Si, puede ser material para mi desafío._" Pensaba Scott con detenimiento.

Janine regresó su globo a tierra junto a Ash. Al estar cerca de tierra saltó para revisar a sus Pokemon inconscientes. Koffing y Golbat volvieron en si revisando el entorno, al parecer ni siquiera sabían que los había golpeado de forma tan rápida.

"Fue una batalla brillante, pero al parecer nos encontramos con alguien mejor. Trabajaremos para mejorar la próxima vez." Aseguro Janine tranquilizándolos por el deprimente desenlace. Los dos Pokemon asintieron con determinación justo antes de ser atraídos por la Pokebola. "Merecen descansar." Se puso en pie para ver a su oponente que ya estaba frente a ella con Pidgeotto y Staravia en cada brazo. "Fue una excelente batalla Ash. Ave Brava y As Aéreo, la sincronización con Ataque Rápido alternado fue perfecta."

"Gracias." Sonrió Ash. "¿Koffing y Golbat se encuentran bien?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Si, esto solo nos demostró cuanto tenemos que trabajar para seguir adelante." Afirmó Janine. "Esta fue una prueba más que me ayudara a mejorar como entrenadora y como futura Líder de Gimnasio; gracias a esto encontré a un buen rival para medir mis habilidades." La entrenadora de tipo veneno observó a Ash con una sonrisa llena de determinación, asombrando a Ash por la decisión imprevista pero pronto este correspondió.

"Eso suena perfecto." Respondió siendo sincero, a tiempo para ver a Pichu llegar e instalarse en su lugar inamovible en su hombro completamente lleno de orgullo por su entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo estaba en las afueras del Centro Pokemon con el atardecer a sus espaldas: Ash, Misty, Joy, Janine y Scott. Igualmente estaban fuera de sus Pokebolas Pidgeotto y Staravia, con quienes Ash y Pikachu charlaban, de paso el entrenador reviso los datos del Pokemon recientemente evolucionado en su Pokedex.

**Dexter:** **Staravia, el Pokemon Estornino. La forma evolucionada de Starly. Vuela por bosques y campos en busca de Pokemon Bicho. Siempre va en parvadas.**

"Sin duda fue un día intenso, ¿Verdad?" Las dos aves y el Pokemon amarillo sonrieron satisfechos. Por supuesto que el entrenador tenía razón con la prueba de ello en su mochila, el certificado del Valle Fennel dado por su victoria en Poke-Aro.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente rumbo?" Preguntó Scott curioso.

Ash sacó su PokeGear revisando la distancia. "Ciudad Pewter. Para mañana deberíamos estar ahí, y estaré listo para el combate de gimnasio."

"Así que vas retando los gimnasios." Dedujo rápidamente Janine sacando un PokeGear de su bolsillo. "Si ese es el caso quisiera que intercambiemos números. De momento estoy interesada en mejorar el vuelo mientras mejoro mis otras habilidades. El vuelo una maniobra fundamental para los ninjas y estaré buscando competencias de Poke-Aro a lo largo de Kanto. Si logro encontrar alguna quisiera que estés ahí; también serviría para pulir mis habilidades en batalla. ¿Qué dices?"

"Genial, si encuentro alguna competencia de Poke-Aro también avisare, además una revancha siempre es útil." Secundó Ash la idea de Janine.

"Si, por supuesto la otra razón principal es que quiero estar ahí cuando llegues al gimnasio de Ciudad Fuchsia y te enfrentes a mi padre." Agregó de improviso la ninja sorprendiendo al entrenador y los presentes, quienes no sabían sobre el padre de Janine. Interesados, ambos entrenadores anotaron los números, siendo el primer número que anotaba Ash en su PokeGear además que el de su madre o el Profesor Oak. "Bien, sin más que decir hasta que nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez."

Ninguno de los presentes espero que Janine arrojara una bomba de humo al suelo. Cuando desapareció ella ya no estaba.

"Vaya, los entrenadores de Ciudad Fuchsia se toman lo de ser ninjas en serio." Dijo Misty sorprendida de ver el acto de desaparición.

Un momento de silencio se formó analizando el cambio en la situación cuando Scott fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Veo que estas desafiando los gimnasios de la Región Kanto. ¿Te interesaría otro desafío?" Agregó de improviso.

"¿Eh?" Aun sabiendo a lo que se refería a Ash lo tomo completamente desprevenido. "_No me digas que él quiere que yo…_" Las palabras siguientes de Scott se encargaron de completar el hilo de pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Ash, realizándolos.

"Quisiera que realizaras el desafío de la Batalla de la Frontera, si te crees capaz."

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Si se sintio el capitulo un tanto acelerado lo lamento. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. La idea es que los voladores de Ash siempre son los primeros en llegar a evolucionar y desde Hoenn se hizo costumbre que fuera durante estas competencias de Poke-Aro, ¿Quien soy yo para cancelar la tradicion?, puedo decir que Swellow, Pidgeot y Staraptor evolucionaran en estas competencias a lo largo de todo Kanto, ¿Noctowl? Ya tengo planes para él y cierto fantasma parlante.**

**Intentare acelerar la trama un poco haciendo capitulos más largos para cubrir mayores sucesos, el siguiente incluye el primer combate de gimnasio de Ash [¡Brock Volvera!], viaje a Cerulean, cierta escala en cierta Fabrica y otro rival para Ash, alguien quien fue indirectamente mencionado en este capitulo. Sobra decir que es cuestion de calzar la cronologia.**

**¡Janine no es OC! Espero que los conocedores de Pokemon sepan quien es, y antes que digan algo ¡No es una de las postuladas para novia de Ash], me cae bien como rival y amiga. Es decir, esta claro que de momento Gary Oak no es un rival adecuado, no cuando Ash puede despedazarlo facilmente, Gary es un proyecto a futuro [Johto].**

**Me ha llegado decenas de mensajes privados preguntando sobre la futura pareja de Ash y tambien en varios Reviews. No dire nombres de las _posibilidades_, solo dire los nombres "Shipers", la investigacion del signifcado de cada una se las dejo a ustedes: RayShipping, MirageShipping, DragonFangShipping, HeatShipping, FireredShipping y RaimeiShipping. Las siguientes son ocurrencias leves, no sabria si podria "o deberia" llevarlo a cabo: PrimeraShipping, AlmostchampionShipping, ReselasedShipping, ChampionDollShipping, ShadowedShipping, SaffronDragonShipping y BlackVelvetShipping. Estas ultimas implicarian Harem, del cual dudo altamente, no quisiera llegar a ello pero mi mente siempre ha sido indecisa.**

**¡Reviews por favor!  
l  
l  
l  
V **


	7. Capitulo 6

**-Rescrito-  
****Capítulo 6: Ni blanco ni negro es.**

Si había una verdad en el universo es que Celebi llevaba una vida feliz. No era fácil, pero no significaba que no fuera feliz, aunque no lo fuera del modo que desearía, pero estaba verdaderamente conforme. ¿El procedimiento? Ordinario. Su rutina consistía en constantes viajes en el tiempo para prevenir o solucionar desastres ambientales y durante sus descansos vigilaría la vida de sus humanos favoritos, aunque en últimas instancias fuera inclinado mucho más a un humano que a otro debido a las circunstancias.

El primero en nombrar de los dos humanos, por orden cronológico, seria Samuel _Sam_ Oak. Celebi siguió su vida de principio a fin sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia luego de su encuentro fortuito en la Región Johto. Lamentablemente los momentos de su vida, los que no necesariamente seguía por orden cronológico, llegaron a su fin cuando comenzó su vida como investigador. Si, era interesante hacerle una visita de vez en cuando, pero por más cariño que le tuviera observar su vida encerrado en un laboratorio no era demasiado agradable si se hacía constantemente.

El segundo en nombrar, y no menos importante, era Ash Ketchum. Era gracioso ver que el anterior sujeto observado le otorgara el primer Pokemon al siguiente, casi como entregar la batuta al siguiente corredor. Celebi disfruto en grande las aventuras de Ash, notándose que el joven entrenador tenía una tendencia por mucho más arriba del promedio a meterse en problemas. Tenía un constante encuentro con legendarios, incluso con otros Celebi, y ya era raro que un entrenador encontrara solo uno, tres de ellos contándose a sí mismo ya era fuera de gráfica. Con toda esta emoción, entre rescate y rescate, paso el tiempo rápidamente siguiéndole en sus viajes: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto una vez más, Sinnoh y finalmente Unova. Teniendo algo de tiempo libre, valga la ironía, decidió que esta sería su siguiente parada.

Celebi inmediatamente sintió el frio de la zona por lo que se fue al techo del establecimiento, cercano a las luces que otorgaban algo de calor, estando en una esquina extrema no sería visto fácilmente y podría observar con tranquilidad. Entre tanto en el centro estaba Ash en un aparente combate de gimnasio. En las gradas estaban dos amigos del entrenador, el primer sujeto parecía estar en una vestimenta de mesero con un característico cabello verde, mientras que su acompañante era una joven en un grueso abrigo de invierno, se caracterizaba por una pequeña criatura que habitaba su cabello purpura.

El Pokemon de especie Viaje Tiempo observo maravillado el desarrollo de la batalla. El entrenador del cual Celebi estaba encariñado inicialmente uso aun Pokemon de estatura promedia, color café claro con manchas negras, de aspecto similar a un cocodrilo. Por raro que pudiera parecer su oponente era un aparente barquillo de helado volador. En cuestión de instantes fue forzado a cambiar de Pokemon, siendo aventajado con facilidad por su oponente.

Celebi estaba preocupado pero al mismo tiempo feliz, después de todo estos eran los combates contra líderes de gimnasio, algo que Ash disfrutaba hacer. Era emocionante ver como la mente del entrenador trabajaba en batalla, siempre accediendo a una lógica poco convencional.

El segundo Pokemon de Ash entro en batalla, este era uno pequeño en comparación al anterior. Tenía un predominante color amarillo, ya fuera un poco más claro u oscuro. Lo siguiente era un pequeño mechón rojo que combinaba con su pecho del mismo color. Finalmente tenía unos enormes ojos junto a una peculiar bolsa que _intentaba_ cubrir su estómago, intentaba debido a que constantemente se caía y dicho Pokemon constantemente intentaba subirlo, aunque fuera inútil.

El combate iba a comenzar cuando Celebi lo sintió, una extraña perturbación proveniente del canal del tiempo. Una irregularidad que sacudió todas sus entrañas, lo siguiente fue ver que el peculiar Pokemon recién llamado lentamente se desvanecía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash finalmente estaba en el Gimnasio Pewter. Se había tomado su tiempo en venir, aunque gracias a los dotes de un mapa otorgado por su PokeGear el horario calzó con el tiempo que había tardado en su primer viaje, solo que había sido mucho más productivo. Incluso había entrenado con Flint, quien era el supuestamente secreto padre de Brock, logrando aumentar la capacidad eléctrica de Pichu. Desde el atardecer hasta media noche entrenó, descargando y recargando a su Pokemon eléctrico para acostumbrarlo a un voltaje mayor, al consumo eléctrico y aumentar sus habilidades; a diferencia de la primera vez en donde solo lo súper cargó una vez, esperando que fuera suficiente. Ahora no confiaría en la suerte.

Debido a que Pichu tenía una cantidad eléctrica menor a la que Pikachu tenía, el entrenamiento fue mucho más duro para el Pokemon. Viendo a Pichu sobre su hombro rebosante de energía y de determinación, solo pudo recordar los eventos de la noche anterior.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ash, Misty y Pichu encontraron a Flint en la entrada de Ciudad Pewter vendiendo rocas. Luego de que les dirigiera al Centro Pokemon, Joy se encargó de saludar a los dos viajeros luego de reconocerles por sus hazañas previas en Ciudad Viridian y en Valle Fennel. Parecía que las enfermeras Joy tenían una estrecha red de comunicación entre ellas. Ya a finales de la tarde luego de una merecida cena en caso de Ash y Misty, y un merecido descanso en caso de los Pokemon, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se inscribió en la Liga Pokemon, Centro Pokemon que estaba autorizado para las inscripciones. Esta acción generó una conversación entre Ash y Flint, que termino por un entrenamiento especial para Pichu._

_En cuestión de minutos estaban en las afueras de Pewter, lugar donde un antiguo molino de agua yacía. El plan de Flint era simple, usar la electricidad que generaba el molino para ampliar la capacidad eléctrica de Pichu. Ash lo llevo un paso más lejos._

"_¡Pichu, Impactrueno!" Ordenó el entrenador._

"_¡Pii… …chuuu!" Gritó el Pokemon._

_Ciudad Pewter era famosa por sus piedras, y era oportuno en este entrenamiento ya que eran el objetivo. Eran difíciles de romper y resistentes a ataques eléctricos. Debido a la cantidad de veces en las que Pichu podría lanzar el ataque y la potencia que lentamente aumentaba tras el nivel de destrucción que Pichu daba a las rocas se mostraba que el entrenamiento daba resultados. _

_Flint por su parte estaba sorprendido. Esto no era lo que tenía planeado cuando sugirió ayudar a Ash para enfrentar a Brock. Él simplemente esperaba súper cargar a Pichu para lanzar un solo ataque que debilitaría inmediatamente el Pokemon de Brock. En cambio para lo que Ash trabajaba era aumentar el poder total de Pichu. Las grandes cantidades de energía de carga y descarga ampliaban con facilidad las reservas del Pokemon, haciéndolo mucho más fuerte que antes. Se podían ver los resultados con facilidad ya que al inicio las rocas con suerte mostraban una pequeña muestra de quemadura eléctrica, posteriormente la quemadura crecía para luego quemar la roca entera, finalmente las rocas comenzaron a agrietarse._

_Pero Ash no se enfocaba solo en el poder o resistencia, también se encargaba de que Pichu no perdiera precisión. Con la ayuda de Misty había creado varios blancos a lo largo del valle rocoso marcando muchas de las piedras. _

_Ya a media noche tanto Ash como Pichu habían llegado a su límite, debido a que el entrenador era el encargado de hacer rotar el molino ante la carencia de un rio que lo hiciera. Pero tanto Pokemon como entrenador estaban satisfechos ante los resultados, mientras que Flint y Misty observaban atónitos, probablemente ese era el Pichu más poderoso, resultaba dar miedo pensar en cómo sería cuando llegara a ser un Pikachu, o peor aún, un Raichu. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La introducción ocurrió igual que la primera vez, solo que ahora era la mañana del día siguiente, el momento en donde se libró el segundo combate. Incluso con la introducción normal de Brock parecían haber diferencias importantes sobre ciertos aspectos.

"¿Hace cuánto tienes a ese Pichu?" Cuestionó Brock, mirando al Pokemon que acompañaba a Ash.

"Dos semanas, más o menos." Fue la respuesta inmediata de Ash, quien parecía estar sumergido en un Deja vu por la situación, aunque con lo siguiente rápidamente saldría de este.

"Mmh… se ve muy bien criado para un Pokemon de apenas dos semanas. Debes ser buen entrenador." Fue la respuesta apreciativa de Brock, aunque este mantuviera el aire frio característico en un líder de gimnasio. "Entonces comencemos de una vez." Brock chasqueó sus dedos, y Ash reconociendo lo que iba a suceder retrocedió a su lado del campo de batalla que surgía de las paredes.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta observo la parte superior del gimnasio notando que Misty y los hermanos de Brock observaban dicha batalla.

"La batalla será de dos contra dos, sin límite de tiempo. Solo el retador puede intercambiar Pokemon." Aclaró Brock en su tono de mando, ganando una cabezada por parte de Ash. "Bien entonces, este será mi primer Pokemon. ¡Geodude, ve!" Brock arrojó su Pokebola, revelando al uno de sus Pokemon característicos.

"Geodude." Sonrió Ash al verle, para luego sacar su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Geodude, el Pokemon roca. Geodude tiene un increíble poder defensivo que lo hace distalmente resistente a cualquier ataque físico. **

"_Veo que no comenzara con Ónix esta vez_." Razonó Ash en su mente, no lo estaba subestimando. El entrenador sonrió, giró su gorra hacia atrás y arrojo a su primera elección. "¡Treecko, yo te elijo!" El nombrado Pokemon hizo su aparición poniendo su clásica rama en su boca para luego mirar sorprendido al oponente de su entrenador. Era el amigo de Ash y quien preparó su comida durante tanto tiempo, jamás le olvidaría. El tipo planta sonrió con nostalgia.

"¿Treecko? ¿De la Región Hoenn?" Cuestionó Brock sorprendido. "Una cosa es tener un Pichu, pero ese Pokemon…" El líder de gimnasio guardo silencio observándolo.

"Se podría decir que tengo mucha suerte. Ese no es el único." Sonrió Ash. "Tengo el primer movimiento. ¡Treecko, Ataque Rápido!"

"Es una mala elección." Dedujo rápidamente su oponente, descontento con la primer opción de ataque. "¡Geodude, Megapuño!"

"¡Trecko!" El Pokemon Geko corría a toda velocidad dejando una estela blanca detrás, para luego usar las rocas para zigzaguear. "Tre-tre-tre…" En segundo estuvo próximo a Geodude y su puño destellante.

"¡Destructor!" Ordenó de improviso su entrenador. En milésimas el Pokemon cambio de posición dejando su cola al frente destellando de un color blanco. La cola y el puño impactaron directamente, al asombro de Brock Geodude fue desplazado por el impacto.

Escuchando un '_Geo'_ de derrota por parte de su Pokemon para ser lanzado a unas rocas, el líder observo el desarrollo intrigado. Fuerza era algo que a Geodude le sobraba y de tener que medirla contra un Pokemon que no fuera tipo roca resultaba bastante difícil de igualar. Que un Tipo Planta con un ataque de Tipo Normal ganara en poder físico sonaba una locura a menos que estuviera en un estado evolutivo superior, cosa que no era el caso. En peso, defensa y ataque Geodude era superior a Treecko.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué?" Entonces Brock lo notó al ver la colisión de la cola de Treecko junto a la estela dejada tras él que desaparecía. "Velocidad. Aumentaste la velocidad para aumentar el poder de ataque y superar a Geodude." Dedujo sorprendido y un tanto sonriente, sonrisa a la que Ash correspondió. "Buena táctica, no funcionara otra vez. ¡Geodude, Tormenta Arena!"

"¡Treecko, Bala Semilla!" Fue la orden imprevista de Ash.

Antes de que Geodude pudiera comenzar con la Tormenta Arena, el Pokemon Roca había sido impactado por el torrente de Balas Semillas. La cuádruple efectividad ante la ventaja de tipo fue evidente cuando el Pokemon de Brock cayó debilitado al instante.

"Hiciste lo que pudiste, regresa Geodude." Felicito Brock a su Pokemon, para luego observar a su retador. "Ese es un Pokemon bien entrenado, Ash. Lamentablemente hasta aquí llega. ¡Ónix, ve!" Brock arrojó su siguiente Pokebola dando origen al gigantesco Pokemon Roca/Tierra.

"Bien, ¡Treecko, Bala Semilla!" Ordenó Ash.

"Bloquea con Lanzarrocas!" Fue la respuesta de Brock.

Treecko arrojó las semillas y Ónix aventó las rocas, impidiendo el paso de las semillas al mismo tiempo que estas se aproximaban a su oponente. Todo indicaba que su Bala Semilla no era lo suficientemente potente como para romper esos gigantescos peñascos.

"¡Treecko evade con Ataque Rápido!" Ideó nuevamente un plan su entrenador.

"¡Treeeecko!" El Pokemon comenzó a brincar de roca en roca con gran habilidad, lamentablemente aunque hubiera entrenado previamente su experiencia no era tanta como la antigua. Luego del tercer salto sobre roca dio un mal salto, ocasionando que se estrellara con la siguiente roca. El resto de las rocas golpearon al Pokemon directamente, regresándolo a tierra bastante herido.

"Acabemos con esto, ¡Embestida!" Ordenó Brock.

"¡Gyyoo!" El gigante Pokemon embistió al convaleciente Treecko a toda fuerza. El Pokemon fue despedido a gran velocidad fuera del campo de batalla, impactando en la pared adjunta dejando un pequeño cráter. Treecko quedo incrustado y debilitado.

"¡Treecko!" Gritó Ash preocupado. Inmediatamente fue a revisar a su Pokemon. Por suerte solo estaba inconsciente. "Lo hiciste excelente, amigo. Supongo que Ónix esta un nivel más allá." El entrenador regreso a su Pokemon a su Pokebola y regreso al podio de su extremo. Ash observó al Ónix y al líder de gimnasio. Recordaba lo difícil que había sido esta primera batalla en el pasado, aunque no recordaba estar tan relajado. Se notaba la diferencia. "Bueno, creo que ya es hora. ¡Pichu, yo te elijo!"

"¡Pichu!" El Pokemon grito tras saltar frente de su hombro para entrar en la arena de batalla. "¡Pi!" Sus mejillas chispearon con determinación.

"¿Un Pokemon eléctrico?" Cuestionó el líder de gimnasio. "Podrá estar bien entrenado, pero no es un desafío para un Pokemon Tipo Roca." Refutó la elección de su oponente, pero la mirada de Ash o de su Pokemon no fueron intimidadas. "Bien, que así sea. ¡Ónix, Lanzarrocas!"

"¡Gyoo!" Al igual que la vez anterior, Ónix comenzó a lanzar rocas contra el Pokemon de Ash.

"¡Pichu, bloquea con Impactrueno!"

"¡Piiichu!" Cada descarga eléctrica golpeo las rocas que iban a golpear al Pokemon, logrando repelerlas o destruirlas.

"Esa es una buena defensa." Se sorprendió Brock. "Pero no te servirá para derrotar a Ónix. ¡Embestida!"

"No es lo único que Pichu puede hacer." Se defendió Ash. "¡Cola de Hierro!"

Era un ataque que ni Brock u Ónix esperaban y la respuesta fue fácil: antes de que Ónix pudiera embestir a Pichu, el diminuto Pokemon le golpeo con su cola destellante como si se tratara una bofetada justo en la cara desviando exitosamente al oponente del curso, hacia un costado en diagonal al ratón eléctrico. Brock estaba atónito, ese ataque había sido un golpe directo y por la efectividad fue de gran daño. Pero Ónix logro levantarse.

"¡Cola de Hierro una vez más!" Ordenó Ash.

"Pii…" El Pokemon dio un salto, preparado para golpear la cabeza del oponente una vez más desde arriba. "¡Chu!"

"¡Evádelo, Ónix!" Pidió Brock. Antes de que la Cola de Hierro lograra golpear al Ónix, este logro serpentear hacia atrás para evitar el ataque. Pichu impacto con su cola el suelo rocoso de la arena de batalla, enterrándola bastante profunda. "¡Es tu oportunidad, Lanzarrocas!"

"¡Impactrueno! ¡Dirígelo por tu cola!" Fue la orden improvista de Ash. El ratón dirigió la descarga al suelo, provocando que las rocas cercanas fueran desprendidas impactando contra los peñascos lanzados por Ónix. Al final el ataque quedo neutralizado y Pichu quedo libre una vez más. "¡Ahora Cola de Hierro!"

El ataque tomó a Brock aturdido y desprevenido. No esperaba una defensa de ese tipo, ni mucho menos que lograra cancelar su ataque de rocas. Para cuando logro reaccionar, saliendo de su asombro, Pichu ya estaba impactando con su Cola de Hierro a Ónix en el mismo punto del ataque anterior.

Ónix estaba debilitado.

Brock quedo unos instantes admirando el resultado, un tanto incrédulo, otro poco sorprendido y un tanto más emocionado. Desde que se había posicionado como líder de gimnasio jamás un Pokemon eléctrico había tenido una victoria en su gimnasio, era impensable incluso que lograran derrotar a su primer Pokemon. Entonces sonrió, satisfecho con el resultado y alegre de haber tenido una batalla de este tipo: emocionante, fuerte, rápida. Tenía todo lo digno de un oponente y entrenador.

"No puedo decir nada más que felicitaciones." Dijo el líder de gimnasio regresando a su Ónix a su Pokebola. "Hiciste lo que pudiste, amigo. Buena batalla."

Misty y los hermanos de Brock estaban atontados. Rara vez Brock perdía, nunca había sido derrotado por un tipo eléctrico. Sumando las dos circunstancias sonaba bastante disparatado, pero aquí estaba delante de sus ojos. La pelirroja sonrió, era la primera medalla de Ash y no podía decir que no la merecía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash, Misty y Brock estaban fuera del gimnasio luego de la excelente batalla. Pichu se encontraba descansando en los brazos de su entrenador, podía ser más fuerte pero aún se encontraba en primera etapa evolutiva, su resistencia faltaba incrementarse.

"Fue una excelente batalla, Ash." Felicitó Brock mostrando su palma ante Ash, en ella se encontraba la medalla. "Por tu victoria te entrego la Medalla Roca."

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la recibió con orgullo.

"Gracias, Brock." Agradeció con una pequeña reverencia. "¡Si, ahora tengo la Medalla Roca! ¡Mi primera medalla!" Grito alzando su mano en victoria con el premio dado. No podía contener su felicidad, era una prueba de que una vez más estaba en la ruta de ser un Maestro Pokemon.

"Felicitaciones Ash." Congratuló Misty. "Nada mal para tu primera batalla de gimnasio."

"Con la forma en que cuidas a tus Pokemon estoy seguro que lograras completar las ocho medallas." El líder de gimnasio sonrió al ver como el entrenador trataba a sus Pokemon. "Sabes, siempre quise viajar para lograr ser el mejor criador Pokemon del mundo." Brock extendió su mano acariciando la cabeza del Pichu dormido. "Espero que puedas criar unos magníficos, hazlo por mí por favor."

"Eso no será necesario." A sorpresa de casi todos los presentes Flint había llegado a escena, el único quien no se sorprendió fue Ash sabiendo que esto iba a pasar. El hombre se quitó la barba postiza y su gorro de lana, revelando a un sujeto casi idéntico a Brock. "Debes ir y realizar tus sueños."

"Mi padre." Concluyó Brock, mucho a la sorpresa de Misty y sorpresa fingida en caso de Ash. Tal parece que nuevamente era el encuentro entre padre e hijo, y como tales iban a tener una larga charla entre ellos que sorpresivamente bien aun con la situación de abandono por parte del padre de Brock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya era de noche cuando todos los asuntos en Pewter estuvieron zanjados. Ash, junto a Misty, se encargó de ir al Centro Pokemon para revitalizar a sus Pokemon heridos durante el combate contra Brock, mientras que este último se encargó de alistar sus cosas para el viaje. Ahora los tres humanos y el Pokemon eléctrico ya descansado estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, comenzando el viaje.

"¿De verdad no te importa que te acompañe en tu viaje, Ash?" Preguntó el aspirante a criador.

"Por supuesto que no. Mientras más seamos mejor, ¿Verdad, Pichu?" Respondió el aspirante a Maestro Pokemon. "Ya que estamos todos, creo que son horas de las presentaciones. Brock, ella es Misty, viaja para convertirse en una Maestra Pokemon de Agua. Misty, él es Brock y quiere ser el mejor criador Pokemon del mundo." Pichu inmediatamente golpeó el hombro de su entrenador. "Ah, cierto. Y él es Pichu, mi primer Pokemon."

"Pichu-pi." Saludó el ratón eléctrico sacando una carcajada de todos los presente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash bostezó cansadamente mientras se acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir. La mayoría del día fue repetición de lo ocurrido la primera vez que visitaron Monte Luna, conociendo al científico Seymour que estudiaba a los Clefairy, Clefable y a la roca lunar. Lo que le molestaba es que aun habiendo dejado un espacio en blanco en su equipo y estando preparado para ello, aun así olvido capturar un Zubat en la entrada. Por segunda vez perdió su oportunidad.

Ahora se encontraban en el claro dentro de Monte Luna, durmiendo tras observar la danza de los Clefairy y Clefable alrededor de la gigantesca roca lunar que molestamente el Equipo Rocket había intentado robar una vez más.

El entrenador sacudió su cabeza, dejando esos pensamientos negativos de lado se enfocó en lo bueno. Nuevamente viajaba con Brock y Misty reviviendo viejas aventuras y agregando nuevas, en compañía de viejos y nuevos Pokemon. Ya calmado por el lado positivo se movió por última vez para alcanzar una posición perfecta, no sin antes dar una última mirada a Misty, Brock y Pichu. Probablemente pasaron cinco minutos con sus ojos cerrados, antes de que su merecido descanso fuera interrumpido.

"_Ash…_"

El entrenador abrió sus ojos. La voz se oía familiar y cálida, estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes pero al sentirse tan solo un breve y probablemente incierto susurro decidió ignorarlo para regresar a su merecido descanso. Lamentablemente la voz tenía otros planes.

"_Ash…_"

La voz insistía una vez más. Siendo segunda vez el entrenador tomó asiento teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Pichu, a sus amigos y a Seymour, que dormía cercano a las criaturas del Monte Luna. Esta vez solo se quedó quieto, estando atento de escuchar la voz con mayor claridad y atención. No fue decepcionado.

"_Ash…_"

Estando seguro el entrenador salió en totalidad de su bolsa de dormir y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva, a donde la extraña voz parecía guiarle tácitamente. En el umbral de salida se centró a donde esta voz le llamaba, pero antes de poder seguir sintió que algo recorría su espalda. El entrenador casi gritó cuando vio a Pichu en su hombro, quien al parecer había despertado ante su ausencia inmediata. Esperaba no despertar a los demás también, en especial a Misty debido a su malgenio ante la falta de sueño.

"¿Pichu-pi?" Cuestionó el ratón eléctrico diminuto. Dando a entender inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

"_Ash…_"

El Pokemon agitó sus orejas escuchando la voz y al parecer entendiendo el motivo por el que su entrenador había salido tan tarde en la noche. El Pokemon eléctrico decidió guardar silencio en lo que su entrenador intentaba seguir la voz familiar. Duro solo por unos instantes ya que el ratón decidió usar su capacidad auditiva superior para rastrear el origen de la voz que mantenía el llamado de su entrenador. Fueron guiados por un costado del exterior del Monte Luna, luego tuvieron que escalar varios terraplenes hasta llegar a una cueva justo en una cavidad creada justo bajo la cima, no fue esto lo que llamo la atención.

En el exterior de la cueva estaban dos estatuas gemelas: Arceus.

"Entonces esa es la voz." Dedujo Ash entendiendo por qué sonaba tan familiar.

Pichu y Ash entraron en la cueva. La arquitectura le recordaba al Templo creado por Damos en Sinnoh, pero resaltaba en el centro un altar triangular, tanto en el centro como en los extremos tenían gravados específicos. Ash quiso seguir investigando, pero fue interrumpido por la iluminación total de la estancia, con el gravado central destellando con intensidad casi cegadora. Pronto un portal se abrió en el centro y fue reconocido al instante, era Arceus el que salió del interior.

"Ash, me alegra que llegaras en la brevedad." El Pokemon saludó en voz cortes. "Igualmente me agrada verte, Pichu." Era importante para el Pokemon legendario reconocer las dos presencias, tanto el humano como el Pokemon. Los dos eran parte de un todo.

"¡Hola, Arceus!" Saludó Ash en su tono de emoción característico. Él era después de todo un preciado amigo.

"¡Pichu-Pichu-Pi!" Correspondió el Pokemon eléctrico a su entrenador.

"Desearía traer buenas noticias." El tono de cortesía que llevaba un toque de felicidad se extinguió en un tono de pesar aun manteniendo la elegancia clásica del legendario. "Temo que las consecuencias de mis acciones siguen afectando el universo, y más estrechamente, tu vida." Explicó Arceus. "No espere que la interacción de mis poderes con los de Dialga y Palkia pudieran crear consecuencias tan adversas y fuertes al punto de crear una línea de tiempo adversa. No, no una línea de tiempo…" Se intentó explicar el Pokemon. "…es solo un Eco de lo que pudo haber sido."

Tanto entrenador como Pokemon quedaron perplejos.

"No entiendo, Arceus. ¿A qué es lo que te refieres?" Intentó profundizar Ash.

"Ash, piensa en el espacio como un lago sereno y el tiempo como el aire que interactúa sobre el lago." Como ejemplo el Pokemon legendario uno de los charcos cercanos dentro del templo abandonado. "El aire sopla y el lago genera ondas respecto a su movimiento, ¿Verdad?" Arceus al mismo tiempo paseo su pata delantera por encima del charco generando un pequeño movimiento. "Eso representa el pasar del tiempo, como lentamente se mueve en serenidad y estabilidad; y el reflejo que se crea en el lago es la realidad en sí, la unión de espacio y tiempo." Ash y Pichu asintieron en comprensión. "Ahora imagina que la lucha que tuvimos con Dialga y Palkia es como arrojar una piedra al lago." Con gran habilidad el Pokemon de gran tamaño movió solo una piedrecilla y la arrojó sobre el charco provocando una vibración gigantesca, las ondas creadas crearon reflejos de sí mismo, una onda reflejaba lo que la otra onda mostraba.

"Se altera el reflejo…" Dedujo rápidamente Ash, pero notó algo más importante. "Las ondas alteradas se reflejan entre sí."

"Así es. La onda representa un eco y el reflejo en la onda es una realidad nueva. Aunque en este caso sería la realidad de lo que debió ser." Arceus notó la mirada perpleja del entrenador y Pokemon. "Creo que será mejor mostrárselos, de todas formas debo ahorrar energía."

Inmediatamente después el Pokemon legendario destelló con gran intensidad dejando que una extraña onda envolviera el ambiente, los objetivos más cercanos eran Ash y Pichu, pero en realidad alcanzo toda la realidad aunque estos no se dieran cuenta, incluyendo los Pokemon de Ash que descansaban en sus Pokebolas o en la Reservación Oak. Fue como un golpe directo al cerebro de Ash y Pichu que sacudió todas sus memorias.

"¿Qué es esto?" Cuestionó Ash repentinamente mareado.

"Pichu-pi…" Agrego el ratón eléctrico en el mismo estado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Monferno, escucha! ¡No puedes dejar que las llamas te dominen!" Intentó convencer Ash. "¡Tienes que poner todo ese poder bajo control así podrás ser más fuerte tú, y yo también!"_

_El estado de la situación era crítico. La habilidad Mar Llamas de Monferno se había activado causando un descontrol total mientras que Electabuzz intentaba sostener la jaula que contenían a Pikachu, Empoleon y Piplup. Ash abrazaba a Monferno, intentando que este se mantuviera bajo control. Pero era inútil, Monferno había activado Rueda de Fuego con Ash aun dentro._

_Monferno comenzó a gritar completamente alterado en lo que la barrera de Protección de Electabuzz se rompía. Electabuzz no pudo aguantar más, la jaula con los Pokemon le caía encima hasta que de improviso el Pokemon de fuego se soltó del abrazo de Ash y acudió a la jaula deteniéndola con el propio ataque Rueda de Fuego. Fue cuando un destello blanco se creó._

_Monferno evoluciono a Infernape._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_El Equipo Rocket una vez más, y esta vez robaron la torre de energía de Ciudad Marina, la obra maestra del Líder de Gimnasio Volkner que avariciosamente Jessie, James y Meowth intentaron robar. Los ladrones se prepararon bien utilizando medidas para repeler ataques eléctricos, absorbiendo todo lo que Pikachu y el Raichu de Volkner pudieran lanzar. Eso fue hasta que Ash obtuviera una idea para detener a Seviper y Carnivine._

"_¡Seviper, Mordida!" Ordenó Jessie._

"_¡Síganlo par de vampiritos!" Secundó James._

"_¡Muy bien, ahora Grotle bloquéalos!" Ante Pikachu y Raichu debilitados, Ash llamó a Grotle a la batalla. Con el peso solido del Pokemon Planta y Tierra cerró el paso a los Pokemon oponentes para luego aplicar fuerza arrojarlos de vuelta. "¡Asombro, Grotle! ¡Ahora sigue con Hoja Afilada!"_

"_¡Gratl!" El Pokemon gritó con fuerza._

_Entonces brilló._

_Torterra entró en escena._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Infernape estaba derribado ante el Luxray de Volkner, con este último lanzando un Colmillo Trueno final para acabar con el combate. Entonces las luces se apagaron dando un momento de incertidumbre tanto en Volkner como en su Pokemon. Fue cuando Infernape se levantó._

_El cuerpo de Infernape emanaba un vapor rojo, como si la temperatura aumentara en lo que la flama sobre la cabeza del Pokemon estallaba con un volcán. Infernape gritó dando una demostración de su fuerza recién activada, la fuerza de Mar Llamas._

_Sin advertencia el Pokemon de Tipo Fuego lanzo un Lanzallamas que Luxray logro evadir, el poder destructivo era tremendo. El ataque siguió enviándolo a lo largo del techo del gimnasio, arrasando con todo el concreto que las llamas encontraran a su paso. _

"_¡Vamos, Infernape! ¡Reacciona!" Intento hacer entrar en razón a su Pokemon el entrenador. El grito funcionó, Infernape se volteó con un gruñido a su entrenador quien miraba un tanto sorprendido por su reacción._

_Lentamente Infernape caminó hacia Ash con Brock, Dawn y Flint mirando atentos desde las gradas con profunda preocupación. Incluso Pikachu hizo destellar sus mejillas de forma defensiva, pero el entrenador le advirtió al Pokemon eléctrico._

"_Tranquilo, Pikachu." Relajó Ash al ratón eléctrico. "Estamos bien… ¿No es así?" Infernape seguía paso a paso más cerca de su entrenador, manteniendo los gruñidos en voz baja. Los presentes seguían viendo expectantes. "Tu sabes bien que creo en ti." Aseguró Ash con plena confianza._

_Infernape se detuvo frente a su entrenador._

_Sonrió._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Habiendo reunido las ocho medallas y habiendo acompañado a Dawn al Gran Festival en la que quedo en segundo lugar ante Zoey, ahora Ash, Brock y Dawn estaban en la Conferencia del Valle Lily. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta había decidido llamar a diferentes Pokemon de la reservación Oak, preparando a ellos y a sí mismo para el momento en el que motivó todo este viaje. Tododile, Corphish, Snorlax, Bayleef y Cyndaquil fueron llamados para ver a su entrenador._

_Lamentablemente las cosas no son siempre tan perfectas, no cuando añadimos al Equipo Rocket a la ecuación. El trio de villanos había modificado la máquina de transferencia, robando los Pokemon recién llamados de Ash. Lograron detener a los villanos como era costumbre, pero las Pokebolas quedaron vacías con los Pokemon de Ash vagando alrededor de toda la isla._

_Fue fácil con la ayuda de Brock y Dawn localizar a los Pokemon. Pero fue muy tarde para llegar a tiempo a Cyndaquil, quien se había encontrado con el Equipo Rocket primero. Fue una dura lucha intentando escapar, y cuando le tenían acorralado. Nada podía detener la maquina creada por el Equipo Rocket: Intentaron cortarle los brazos con las Hojas Navaja de Bayleef pero el robot las repuso, intentaron usar los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu pero era resistente contra ellos, y para peor Snorlax estaba dormido._

_El Pokemon de fuego fue acorralado contra las rocas y el Equipo Rocket fue dispuesto a tomar su premio con la mano mecánica del robot._

"_¡Cyndaquil!" Grito el Pokemon revelando un destello blanco familiar. Para cuando se disipó el brillo se revelo su cuerpo alargado, más elegante y fuerte. "¿Quilava?" Se cuestionó el Pokemon aun dudoso de su estado evolucionado, pero cuando la percepción de sí mismo llego estaba feliz con el cambio. Una confianza que jamás había sentido. "Quilava…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Finalmente luego de largas luchas Ash había logrado estar ante su rival, Paul. La batalla fue larga y tediosa, entendiendo que el nivel de Paul era muy alto, pero Ash supo estar a la altura, combatiendo cada Pokemon con los capturados en la región Sinnoh, los mismo que el oponente había aplastado en el combate anterior. Buizel, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Pikachu, e incluso Gliscor regresando de su entrenamiento con McCam demostrando un nivel de combate aéreo avanzado e increíble._

_Pikachu perdió ante Electrivire luego de derrotar a Froslass. Ash llamo al último Pokemon restante, Infernape._

_Fue una batalla como ninguna otra, cada Pokemon dando su máximo hasta que Electrivire forzó a Infernape a sacar su as oculto: Mar Llamas bajo control. Electrivire no tuvo oportunidad contra el poder desatado del Pokemon de Fuego y su ataque Bombardeo potenciado con Mar Llamas._

_Ash le ganó a su rival, y su respeto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eran las memorias de una vida que nunca alcanzo a vivir. Su derrota contra Tobías, aun derrotando a Darkrai y Latios; el Doctor Brock, su regreso a casa y el inicio del nuevo viaje a la Región Unova. Todo sonaba tan irreal, pero sus recuerdos estaban ahí. Incluso todo un nuevo equipo de increíbles Pokemon: Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, Pidove, Scraggy, Sewaddle, Palpitoad, Roggenrola y Krokorok. Entonces tenía muchos recuerdos fantásticos junto a ellos, las evoluciones a Pignite, Leavanny, Krokodile y Unfezant; y la reunión con su antiguo amigo Charizard. Nuevos amigos como Iris, Cilan y N; un rival nuevo llamado Trip. Entonces estaban los recuerdos no tan alegres, el encuentro constante con el Equipo Rocket con planes muchos más elaborados, el Equipo Plasma, y por supuesto la idea de perder a un entrenador novato. ¿Es que era una broma?

"Pi… …chu." El entrenador miró a su Pokemon y mejor amigo, al parecer estaba tan confuso como él.

El problema está en que mientras más intentaba avanzar en sus memorias más borroso se volvía. Podía recordar todo lo anterior, victorias de gimnasio, evoluciones, amigos y problemas, pero detalles menores y cosas más allá se volvían cada vez más nublosos.

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar bien?" Preguntó Ash.

"Debido a que es un eco. Mientras más avanza más débil se vuelve. El eco creado por Dialga, Palkia y por mí no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para crear toda una vida, solo los sucesos a venir por los siguientes meses." Explicó el Pokemon legendario.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, mientras entrenador y Pokemon asimilaban todos los recuerdos vividos en el futuro. Arceus igualmente decidió guardar silencio para evitar más problemas, estaba seguro de que era difícil, él mismo lo vivió cuando Ash y Pikachu habían cambiado la cronología en el pasado. Arceus lo vivió a una pequeña escala, solo un par de memoria, Ash está viviendo meses.

Una vez que Ash hizo memoria de todos los recuerdos adquiridos llegó la duda. Aun con toda la información que le permitió Arceus había algo que no entendía con el propósito de esto, y pareció que el Pokemon Legendario pudo leer su mente en el momento que comenzó con sus preguntas.

"Puedo ver la razón del porque dudas." Dedujo rápidamente. "La respuesta es simple. Jamás me habría enterado de este eco creado de no ser por alguien que recorre el tiempo constantemente." Tanto Ash como Pichu seguían perplejos. "Has hecho muchos amigos a lo largo de tus viajes Ash; uno de ellos seguía tu vida de cerca sin que lo notaras y accidentalmente llego al eco creado pensando que era tu futuro. Fue cuando actuó en consecuencia."

"¿Pi-chu?/¿En consecuencia?" Hablaron perplejos Pokemon y Entrenador, inclinando la cabeza a un costado expresando su duda.

Arceus volvió a destellar abriendo su portal característico, de este salieron ocho luces que se alinearon entre el Pokemon Legendario y el entrenador. La luz se extinguió revelando ocho figuras familiares, tanto Ash como Pichu se sorprendieron de verles. Ninguno de los sorprendidos alcanzo a decir algo ya que el entrenador fue abordado por los Pokemon recién llegados.

"Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, Pidove, Sewaddle, Roggenrola, Sandile y…" Ash tardó unos instantes observando al último: no tenía extremidades salvo por una pequeña aleta que funcionaba como cola. Pero logro solucionarlo. "Eres la preevolucion a Palpitoad." Lamentablemente en estos momentos no tenía su Pokedex actualizada para tener los datos de ese Pokemon y sus estudios bajo la tutela del Profesor Oak nunca se aplicaron a los Pokemon de la Región Unova. Sus pensamientos detuvieron su seguimiento tras notar algo bastante importante. "¿Dónde está Scraggy?"

Arceus no respondió inmediatamente lo que le dio un mal presentimiento al entrenador. Con cuidado de no lastimar a los Pokemon recién llegados, les apartó para ponerse en pie una vez más.

"¿Arceus?" Insistió preocupado.

"Temo que esa fue gracias a Scraggy que lograron informarme de la anomalía. Él fue la primera víctima de la inestabilidad del Eco." Ash y los Pokemon presentes miraron al Pokemon creador con horror. "No ha muerto, simplemente nunca existió."

Probablemente un minuto pasó en silencio.

"Pero yo y mis Pokemon le recuerdan. ¡Él existe!" Contradijo Ash. El entrenador no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar.

"Ash, si tú y tus Pokemon le recuerdan es porque tus memorias y tus Pokemon provienen del mismo eco que desapareció. Ahora existen fuera de tiempo, fuera de su línea cronológica para formar parte de esta. Use el mismo método con Phanpy, aunque logre mantenerles en su forma básica en lugar de ser simples huevos." Ash se sintió aliviado de escuchar eso, pero resultaba doloroso y Arceus volvió a leer a Ash como a un libro abierto. "No puedo ir a buscarle en este futuro, yo provengo de tu misma cronología por lo que me muevo solamente a ese futuro. Recuerda que el yo de esta cronología sigue descansando esperando su venganza contra la humanidad. Incluso yo debo moverme con cuidado para no despertarle, o alterar a Dialga y Palkia de esta cronología. Un suceso así…"

"…podría repetir lo ocurrido en Pueblo Alamos." Completó el entrenador. "Entiendo." No estaba feliz, pero debía vivir con ello. Ahora solo faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas. "¿Cómo fue que ocurrió todo esto?" El entrenador se enfocó en el lado positivo por el momento arrodillándose ante los Pokemon traídos, acariciando algunas cabezas. Oshawott se subió a su hombro, mientras que Tepig y Snivy se acogieron en cada brazo del entrenador. "¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de ellos?"

Pichu fue rápidamente acogido entre Roggenrola, Pidove, Sewaddle, Sandile y el Pokemon desconocido.

"Esto nos trae al problema principal." Por tercera vez Arceus brilló revelando otro portal para traer un nuevo destello de este y revelarlo ante Ash. "Si esto fue posible, fue solo gracias a su ayuda." Tal como Los Pokemon previos, la luz desapareció dejando solo lo que cubría.

Era pequeño y de varios tonos de verde, salvo por sus ojos y la punta de su par de antenas simétricas dotados por un color azul. Ash y Pichu miraron a la criatura aparecida incrédulos, aunque tuviera sentido por lo dicho por Arceus.

"¿Celebi?" La voz de Ash se oyó como pregunta, pero la sorpresa era más evidente por su expresión. Pero había una diferencia notable en comparación a los demás Pokemon traídos. Celebi se veía muy mal. "¿Qué le ocurre?"

Arceus no respondió de inmediato, en cambio dejo al Pokemon entre los brazos de Ash quien se vio obligado a dejar a Tepig, Snivy y Oshawott en el suelo para sostener al recién llegado. El Pokemon del bosque respiraba agitadamente, su piel estaba algo pálida y un tanto arrugada, como un punto intermedio a lo visto en Johto.

"Arceus, ¿Qué le pasó a Celebi?" Insistió al ver su estado debilitado.

"Usualmente Celebi viaja en el tiempo constantemente previniendo catástrofes naturales y ayudando a los Pokemon. Pero este en particular tiene la curiosidad que te conoció en el pasado de la cronología original. Es el Celebi que tú y el humano llamado Sam ayudaron." Ash se vio impresionado ante esa nueva información. Arceus continuó. "Después que apartaron caminos durante sus viajes para ayudar a la naturaleza y a los Pokemon, Celebi te siguió en tu vida sin que lo notaras. Vio tus batallas, tus viajes, amigos, momentos tristes y alegres, fue gracias a eso que se encontró en el eco testificando la desaparición de Scraggy."

"¿Me siguió en mi viaje?" El entrenador observo al Pokemon que reposaba en sus brazos. Estaba despierto, pero solo podía darle una leve sonrisa.

"Celebi intento detener su desaparición yendo al origen de Scraggy, pero su huevo también desapareció, fue un evento simultaneo y por la perturbación en la corriente del tiempo, creada por Dialga y Palkia, fue dificultado mucho más en sus viajes, haciéndolos casi imposibles. Tomó de todo su poder encontrarme y ayudarme a salvar a tus amigos restantes, fue como navegar en una tormenta o huracán. Lamentablemente el viaje en el tiempo por la fuerza hizo que se arruinara su conexión a la corriente del tiempo."

Ash no entendía muy bien lo que dijo al final, pero estaba seguro de que no se oía bien. Arceus profundizo en el tema para simplificarlo.

"Piensa que para que Celebi pueda viajar en el tiempo se debe sincronizar con su cauce, viajar en armonía ya sea hacia atrás o adelante. Debido a que Dialga y Palkia distorsionaron la corriente del tiempo Celebi se vio obligado a forzar su paso, como si atravesara una gigantesca ola. Gasto toda su fuerza en ello."

"¡Entonces es simple! ¡Debemos encontrar una onda temporal!" Gritó Ash con optimismo.

"Temo que no es tan sencillo." Negó rotundamente Arceus, debería estar sorprendido de que Ash supiera sobre la Onda Temporal, pero con todas sus aventuras no era realmente sorpresa. "Celebi ya no tiene la habilidad para sincronizar con la Onda Temporal para recargar energía. Este Celebi ya no puede viajar en el tiempo, con eso ha perdido la mayoría de sus poderes y ni siquiera llamando a sus amigos sería capaz de recobrar su conexión."

Fue cuando Ash se quedó sin opciones. Recordaba que fueron varios Celebi los que lograron restaurar los poderes de él cuando este fue debilitado por la confrontación con el Cazador del Equipo Rocket y posteriormente fue la Onda Temporal en Ciudad Corona la que restauro la energía de aquel Celebi.

"Eso quiere decir…" Ash no se atrevió a decirlo. Era un Celebi sin la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo y debilitado enormemente. Ya no tenía la característica fuerza de un Pokemon Legendario o el sistema de defensa de viajar en el tiempo para escapar de los problemas.

"…Celebi esta indefenso." Concluyó Arceus la triste realidad. "Podrá recuperarse pero nunca será lo que fue antes."

"Celebi." Ash acercó más el Pokemon hacia él intentando darle calor y más cuidado, más que nada era una muestra de afecto. "Sacrificaste tanto por mí. Nunca te poder pagar todo lo que has hecho." El entrenador juntó su cabeza con la del diminuto Pokemon.

"Levi…" Susurró moviéndose con dificultad para acariciar la mejilla de Ash. El entrenador logro encontrar sus ojos con los del Pokemon. No había culpa o resentimiento, tampoco odio en los ojos del Pokemon. Era como si intentara decirle que no se preocupara.

"Yo cuidare de ti." Fue la decisión inmediata del entrenador; no había nada que pensar al respecto, era eso y ya. "Hiciste todo esto por mí, yo te regresare el favor." Aseguró Ash al Pokemon convaleciente. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Arceus. "¿Esta bien eso, Arceus? ¿Puedo capturarlo?"

"Creo que sería lo prudente. Sin poder protegerse o viajar en el tiempo es correcto que tenga alguien que vele por él; y contigo como entrenador sé que se apoyaran el uno al otro." Fue la respuesta inmediata del legendario, aunque estaba sorprendido. La mayoría de los humanos lo hubiera capturado sin siquiera preguntar, pero entonces otra vez, este no era un entrenador ordinario, era Ash. "De hecho te iba a realizar la misma petición."

"Entiendo, prometo que cuidare de él." Se dirigió a Arceus, para luego mirar al Pokemon en sus brazos. "Celebi ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" El Pokemon intentó mover su cabeza en afirmación, pero estaba demasiado enfermo como para hacerlo aunque Ash entendiera por su sonrisa. "Bien. Vine aquí esperando capturar un Zubat, nunca espere que el sexto espacio fuera para ti, amigo." Fue cuando notó que en realidad su estado empeoraba. "Arceus, debo irme, Celebi…"

"Lo sé, no puedes perder más tiempo. Cuídate, Ash. Nos veremos… …una última vez." Agregó el Pokemon Legendario.

Antes de que Ash pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Arceus desapareció en el portal habitual dejando al entrenador junto a Pichu, Celebi y los ocho Pokemon adicionales. No pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo pensando ante el sonido que hacia Celebi al respirar. Su estado empeoraba.

"¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!" Gritó Ash, para ser seguido por los Pokemon.

Con la ayuda de Pichu, Ash regreso por sus pasos hasta encontrar el lugar donde sus amigos dormían. Se dirigió directamente hacia su mochila, abriendo el bolsillo en donde guardaba las Pokebolas. Era un bolsillo apartado, de fácil acceso desde el exterior en caso de tener que usarlas de improvisto. El entrenador estaba buscando entre los diferentes tipos que tenía, mucho a su lamento no le habían enviado una Bola Sanadora para ayudar a Celebi por lo que opto por la mejor opción que tenía disponible.

El entrenador tomó una esfera miniaturizada para ampliarla en su mano revelando una esfera mitad blanca y mitad verde. En el lado verde tenía cuatro manchas rojas en forma de un arco, y en la parte superior central estaba una mancha amarilla.

"Creo que es hora." Indicó el entrenador, pero el Pokemon no respondió debido a que había perdido la conciencia. "Esto es peor de lo que imagine. Bola Amigo, captura." El entrenador no la arrojo, por el contrario simplemente acercó la esfera hacia la cabeza de Celebi y con cuidado presiono el botón contra esta con una presión leve. La esfera se abrió, el Pokemon fue devorado por la luz la cual fue succionada por la Bola Amigo. Fue capturado al instante, ni siquiera hubo resistencia.

"Pichu-pi." Murmuró el ratón eléctrico.

"Estará bien, Pichu. La Bola Amigo se encargara de tranquilizarlo, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que Celebi se ponga nervioso por lo ocurrido con el Cazador Rocket." Ash aún tenía la memoria fresca de la Bola Negra capturando a Celebi y del sufrimiento que este paso por culpa de ese objeto. Mientras que hubiera preferido la Bola Sanadora, la Bola Amigo era lo segundo más opuesto a la Bola Negra.

Ash observó el instrumento de captura con Celebi dentro para luego regresarlo a su estado compacto y ponerlo en su cinturón. Aceleradamente guardó su bolsa de dormir y sus cosas en su mochila, preparándose para el viaje nocturno. Brock y Misty aun dormían por lo que decidió dejar el mapa de Brock abierto junto a una nota y la ubicación del Centro Pokemon cercano a donde se dirigía. Habían tenido muchas emociones por un día y sería injusto no dejarles dormir.

Con casi todo listo solo faltaba un detalle observando al grupo de Pokemon que observaron en silencio.

"Chicos…" Susurró Ash teniendo cuidado de no hablar fuerte para no despertar a los dormidos. "…los capturare ahora. Lamentablemente no tengo espacio en mi equipo para que se queden por lo que serán transportados inmediatamente donde el Profesor Oak." El grupo Pokemon pareció descontento, pero entendieron. Ash lanzo una serie de ocho Pokebolas normales, las cuales fueron aseguradas de sus respectivas capturas nuevamente sin resistencia. Segundos después fueron tele-transportadas a la Reservación Oak.

"Pichu, Pichu-Pi." Habló el Pokemon eléctrico en su dialecto.

"Si, ya está hecho. Vamos, Pichu."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrenador y Pokemon bajaron de lo alto del Monte Luna, habían subido antes por el lado menos empinado aunque fuera más lento. Ahora bajaban por el lado más empinado y rápido, lugar que se encontraba más cerca del Centro Pokemon próximo. Con cuidado bajaron de roca en roca, temiendo por resbalar y descansando por instantes en los lugares más planos. Lamentablemente para ellos la habilidad innata e indeseada del entrenador hizo efecto. Causar problemas sin razón aparente.

Una pequeña piedra fue empujada por el pie del entrenador. La diminuta piedra empujó una roca de proporciones levemente mayores, esta roca mayor empujó dos, estas dos empujaron cuatro, las cuatro empujaron una más grande y la grande una docena de pequeñas. En menos de cinco segundos se había creado un derrumbe peligroso que impacto contra una manada de Rhyhorn que descansaban en una mediana planicie del costado rocoso del Monte Luna. Los Pokemon no fueron heridos, su coraza dura acostumbrada a los impactos de rocas impidió que fueran lastimados, lo único que hicieron las rocas fue despertarles, en especial a su líder.

"Guarda silencio, Pichu. Lo último que queremos es darles un objetivo a esos Rhyhorn." Ash que había bajado por un costado de la manada siguió bajando en la oscuridad de la noche. Lamentablemente una nueva roca resbaló, y ante el sonido el líder de la manada Rhyhorn le notó al instante. "Pi-Pichu… …no hagas movimientos bruscos." Pidió el entrenador al ratón que se posaba sobre su hombro.

"Pi-chu-chuu." Se lamentó el ratón.

"Rhaah…" El Rhyhorn gruño martillando su pata delantera en el suelo para llamar la atención del resto de la manada. Ahora todos tenían su vista en el entrenador objetivo.

"¡Hay que correr!"

"¡Pichu!"

El entrenador corrió colina abajo y la estampida de Rhyhorns le siguió. Fue bueno que el entrenador llegara a la planicie que se encontraba en las faldas del Monte Luna para poder correr más rápido, fue malo que los Rhyhorn también llegaran a la planicie permitiendo una persecución más acelerada.

"¡El bosque esta frente a nosotros, Pichu! Una vez que lleguemos ahí… …podremos perderlos." El entrenador corría a todo los que sus pies podían dar jadeando con fuerza por el esfuerzo y por la adrenalina. Podía sentir el suelo vibrar por el peso contundente de cada Rhyhorn siguiéndole. "Solo un poco más."

"¡Rhyaa!" el grito que los Rhyhorn soltaban se escuchaba más y más fuerte, entendiéndose que estaban más cerca. El entrenador no era tonto para detenerse y mirar, su única esperanza era el bosque y la oscuridad de la noche que le permitirían ocultarse.

Apenas entraron esperaron uno o dos metros para virar drásticamente y ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos y un árbol. La estampida siguió su camino a gran velocidad causando que el entrenador soltara un suspiro de alivio.

"Los perdimos." Aclaró en tono de leve victoria. "Los Rhyhorn no son muy inteligentes y si esperamos algunos minutos más se olvidaran de la razón por la que comenzaron la estampida." Le explicó al ratón, por una vez estaba feliz de todas las horas de estudio bajo el profesor Oak. "Nos ocultamos por ese tiempo y…"

"Rhyaa…"

Los comentarios positivos del entrenador fueron detenidos cuando vieron que frente a ellos, a una distancia de cuatro metros estaba un Rhyhorn y se podía deducir que era el mismo Rhyhorn que les había visto mientras bajaban el Monte Luna. Su mirada furiosa y centrada le decían que no iba a olvidar.

"Creo que no todos los Rhyhorn son tontos, Pichu." El entrenador que se había agachado para pasar desapercibido por debajo de los arbustos se puso de pie. "Lo bueno es que es solo uno, y mientras sea uno podremos derrotarle." El ratón eléctrico destelló sus mejillas con electricidad. "Recuerda que Rhyhorn es tipo tierra, los ataques eléctricos no harán efecto. No, tengo a alguien más en mente." De su cinturón de Pokebolas sacó una Bola de Atracción. "¡Totodile, yo te elijo!"

Ash arrojó la Pokebola y en un destello se reveló el Pokemon.

"¡Totodile! ¡To-To!" Gritó el Pokemon bailando alegremente.

"¡Totodile, Pistola de Agua!" Gritó Ash.

"Toto-¡Dile!" De sus fauces el Pokemon de agua arrojó un torrente de agua hacia su oponente. Tanto Ash como su Pokemon se sorprendieron al ver que Rhyhorn logro hacer un pequeño salto evadiendo el agua con éxito. Acto seguido golpeó el suelo con sus patas delanteras, toda la zona comenzó a moverse soltando la tierra y en el caso de Totodile quedando con sus pies atrapados bajo la dicha tierra suelta. Con eso Rhyhorn se dispuso a embestir con su cuerno frontal destellando.

"¿Qué fue ese ataque?" Pensó Ash en voz alta sorprendido del efecto al enterrar parcialmente a Totodile, nunca lo había visto antes. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza debido a que no tenía tiempo de meditarlo, tenía que sacar a Totodile de ahí y salvar a Celebi. "¡Totodile, Pistola de agua al suelo!"

El Pokemon de agua fue propulsado saliendo del problema, ahora estaba en el aire y en una situación bastante ventajosa. Su entrenador lo sabía.

"¡Totodile, cae sobre la cabeza de Rhyhorn!" Fue un éxito de inmediato, Totodile se aferró a la coraza delantera que cubría la cabeza de Rhyhorn aunque este inmediatamente comenzara a luchar para sacárselo de encima mientras mantenía su velocidad. "Ahora asómate a sus ojos y usa Cara Susto."

"¡Dile!" Fue de improviso y efectivo, sin siquiera notar el cuándo Rhyhorn fue afectado por la cara que Totodile hacia próximamente ante sus ojos.

"¡Ahora, Pistola de Agua una vez más!" Ordenó el entrenador.

El ataque impactó contra Rhyhorn haciendo que Totodile nuevamente fuera propulsado, esta vez lejos del Pokemon oponente, al mismo tiempo que le golpeó directamente. Totodile aterrizó hábilmente ante su entrenador, saltando con su felicidad característica.

Rhyhorn había quedado derribado, pero no por mucho. Su determinación y fuerza le pusieron en pie nuevamente, arrastrando su pata delantera derecha como señal de que no se rendiría. Ash miró al Pokemon preocupado, ciertamente no quería herirle más de la cuenta. Le recordaba a Taillow cuando le encontró en la Región Hoenn, Rhyhorn seria dañado gravemente antes de tener que rendirse ante a un oponente. No existía la palabra derrota en su diccionario.

"Supongo que no tengo opción." Murmuró Ash.

Aun con esa nueva realización, Rhyhorn no le dio tiempo para hacerlo porque empezó a atacar nuevamente. La coraza de la parte superior de su cabeza comenzó a brillar intensamente y de improviso saltó un destello en dirección a Totodile. Nuevamente un ataque desconocido.

"¡Esquiva, Totodile!" Ordenó Ash. El Pokemon realizó el pedido, pero tardó más de lo esperado debido a la tierra suelta en el suelo que disminuía su velocidad. "Es por ese ataque anterior." Pensó Ash recordando el extraño temblor creado antes. El problema actual es que el ataque no se detuvo, una vez que el primer destello fue lanzado impactando como una roca en la zona cercana en la que una vez estuvo Totodile, un segundo resplandor se dirigió en la nueva posición de Totodile.

El Pokemon de agua no pudo evadir el ataque otra vez.

"¡Todile!" Gritó ante el impacto que era tan sólido como una roca. El Pokemon de agua fue arrojado hacia la base de un árbol.

"¡Totodile!/¡Pichu!" Gritaron Ash y Pichu preocupados. Por fortuna se puso en pie una vez más, aunque se veía un tanto agitado y solo fuera para ver a Rhyhorn repetir el ataque por tercera vez. "¡Pistola de Agua!" El ataque de Rhyhorn impactó contra el de Totodile neutralizándose mutuamente y generando una pequeña explosión. De entre el humo venia Rhyhorn con su cuerno destellante. "¡Pistola de Agua una vez más!" Nuevamente Totodile logró un impacto directo parando el ataque oponente para derribarlo contra la base de un árbol.

A la sorpresa de Ash, Pichu y Totodile, Rhyhorn se volvió a poner en pie.

"Esto no puede seguir." Gruñó Ash sacando una esfera del bolsillo exterior. "¡Esto se termina ahora! ¡Pokebola, ve!"

Ash arrojó la esfera e impacto contra el cansado y determinado Rhyhorn, se abrió y fue succionado en un destello rojo. La esfera cayó en tierra y comenzó a moverse mientras que el botón en su centro mostraba un color rojo para señalar la resistencia a la captura. La Pokebola no era ordinaria, mientras que por un lado era del color blanco característico, del otro era negro con cuatro pequeñas protuberancias azules, dos por encima que eran más grande que las dos inferiores más cercanas al botón en el centro. Era la Pokebola Apricorn, una Bola Pesada.

Fueron quince segundos tensos para que finalmente se dejara de mover y el botón en el centro dejara de brillar. Lo siguiente fue el sonido de cerrojo cerrándose, aceptando la captura.

"¡Sí! ¡Captura completa!" Gritó Ash al tomar la Pokebola en sus manos. Aunque en instantes esta se desvaneciera. "Bien, ahora debe estar donde el Profesor Oak. ¡No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo!"

"¡Pichu!" Secundó la decisión el Pokemon, usualmente también celebraría la nueva captura involuntaria del entrenador, pero no era el momento indicado con todo lo sucedido.

Sin más que decir y aun sobre el hombro de su entrenador, se aferró en lo que siguieron su camino al Centro Pokemon cercano.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El entrenador se detuvo en las afueras del Centro Pokemon. Las luces estaban apagadas y las puertas cerradas, indicando lo tarde que era en la noche. Sin siquiera pensar al respecto comenzó a golpear la puerta cerrada.

"¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Necesito su ayuda!" Gritó el entrenador repetidamente. Fueron probablemente dos minutos en lo que finalmente las luces se encendieron y la enfermera Joy llegó a la puerta luciendo su pijama amarillo con chaleco verde. "Lamento molestar tan tarde enfermera, pero necesito su ayuda." Ash ya presentaba la Pokebola de Celebi ante ella. "Es un Pokemon y está grave."

La expresión adormilada de la enfermera y el momentáneo bostezo que por instantes mostró se desvanecieron al instante.

"Entendido." La expresión de Ash era todo lo que Joy necesitaba para entender la situación, recibiendo la Pokebola. "Chansey, necesito asistencia ahora." En menos de cinco segundos el Chansey había llegado junto al carro habitual. "También debo revisar el resto de tus Pokemon, aunque a este le daré prioridad." Entendiendo el mensaje de responsabilidad de la enfermera, Ash presento las demás Pokebolas y a Pichu sobre la bandeja.

La enfermera no perdió tiempo y se fue tras las puertas de atención. La luz de advertencia sobre esta se encendió dejando a Ash tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Tanto había pasado en unas pocas horas que aún estaba tratando de analizar todo, pero el estado grave de Celebi no le dejaba poder profundizarse en ello. De momento lo único que importaba era el estado de Celebi. Ash centró su mirada en el reloj que marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada.

Para cuando la luz de advertencia sobre la puerta se apagó el reloj, que no había dejado de mirar, marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Segundos más tarde Joy salió acompañada de su bandeja de Pokebolas y un Pichu saludable.

"Tus Pokemon están bien, aunque Celebi…" La enfermera miró con hostilidad al entrenador.

Ash entendió los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de la enfermera. Un entrenador que captura un Celebi y que muestra graves daños da a entender inmediatamente que no fue por voluntad o por lo menos una batalla justa. Mucho más, ese Pokemon era el protector de los bosques, que alguien lo capturara indicaba varios puntos malos sobre el entrenador.

"No es lo que piensa. Ese Celebi salvo a mis Pokemon." Miró el entrenador a la enfermera con gran pena, pero verdad en sus ojos. "Sacrificó mucho para rescatarlos y por ello perdió gran parte de sus poderes junto a su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Ya no puede defenderse y dejarlo libre…"

"…significaría un futuro mucho peor." Dedujo rápidamente la enfermera. Celebi siempre fue un Pokemon difícil de capturar, no solo por su poder al ser Pokemon legendario sino también por su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Si le quitaban ambas cosas no sería nada más que un objetivo para todo el que lo viera. Al ver el buen estado de sus demás Pokemon la enfermera entendió que en sus manos estaba en mejor lugar que por su cuenta.

"Le debo las vidas de mis Pokemon y sacrificó mucho por ello. Solo quiero ser capaz de devolverle el favor. Le haré fuerte una vez más para que pueda seguir libre, solo hasta entonces." La enfermera asintió ante sus palabras, ya estaba convencida. Siendo enfermera por algún tiempo tenia forma de notar la clase de entrenadores que eran las personas solo con verlos, este muchacho era uno bueno. "¿Estará bien, enfermera?"

"Necesita mucho descanso y si es posible nada de movimiento. Es solo eso, estaba casi sin nada de energía, de hecho de un momento a otro hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por la capacidad de transporte de la Pokebola. Incluso fue mejor ayuda que usaras esa Pokebola para calmarlo. Una Bola Amigo posee un ambiente de gran confianza por lo que el Pokemon en su interior se sentirá seguro. Gracias a eso no se alteró y pudo resistir hasta llegar." Explicó la enfermera.

"Gracias." Ash hizo una profunda referencia a la enfermera.

"Es mi labor." Respondió la enfermera al ver tal expresión de gratitud sincera. "Tus demás Pokemon se encuentran bien aunque Totodile estaba un poco lastimado pero no es nada que un buen descanso no pueda curar."

"¿Puedo ver a Celebi?" Preguntó Ash.

La enfermera sonrió.

"Por supuesto aunque no debes despertarle." Ash siguió a la enfermera al interior, por una ventana se podía ver la sala de cuidados intensivos del Centro Pokemon. Ahí estaba Celebi. "No te preocupes, solo dale tiempo y se repondrá."

"Gracias, enfermera Joy." Insistió el entrenador. "Si no le molesta, me quedare aquí." El entrenador señalo a las sillas que estaban en el pasillo. La enfermera asintió comprensivamente, entonces se marchó a descansar.

El entrenador se quedó un par de minutos observando al Pokemon dentro de la sala, para luego tomar asiento en el pasillo. Ash suspiró, y en unos instantes se quedó en silencio con Pichu en su regazo. Fue sorprendente para el Pokemon cuando le vio llorar, el ratón tardó algunos momentos para entender la razón.

"Scraggy…" Susurró Ash. Era el primer Pokemon que perdía. No se había ido como Butterfree o quedado en otro lugar como Charizard o Squirtle, tampoco estaba muerto. Solo sabía que aquel Scraggy que él entrenó jamás sería lo mismo aunque fuera el mismo huevo. No tendría sus recuerdos, podría incluso no comportarse igual. Entonces entendió que no iría por el en un futuro porque no quería faltarle al respeto a la memoria. No quería un reemplazo, no era un remplazo.

Fue cuando entendió que por primera vez había perdido un Pokemon.

Entonces, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, entrenador Pokemon, lloró.

Como en una especie de señal las cuatro Pokebolas que le acompañaban se abrieron revelando a Totodile, Chimchar, Treecko y Taillow. Como si pudieran sentir la tristeza de su entrenador, junto a Pichu se arrimaron hacia él, dejando que la tristeza saliera del corazón de entrenador hasta que fuera necesario. Y Ash Ketchum siguió llorando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash despertó al escuchar un extraño sonido. De golpe y recordando la situación en que se encontraba se dispuso a levantarse de la silla solo para notar que era de su bolsillo de donde venía dicho sonido, que Celebi aún estaba estable en la habitación frontal y que sus Pokemon dormían sobre él. Tranquilizando su corazón sacó el objeto que emitía el sonido, su PokeGear. Antes de contestarlo refregó sus ojos y bostezo para quitarse el sueño restante.

"¿Profesor Oak?" dijo al contestar, ver el nombre que registraba la pantalla y vio la hora. "Son las ocho y media de la mañana, ¿Ocurre algo profesor?"

"¡Ash! ¿De dónde sacaste esos Pokemon de la Región Unova?" Cuestionó el Profesor Oak. "No solo eso, ¿De dónde sacaste un Rhyhorn brillante?"

"Bien, los Pokemon de Unova…" Ash iba a seguir con su explicación, pero se detuvo con lo último que dijo el profesor. "¿Dijo brillante?"

"¡Sí! Se ve muy sano y fuerte, estoy sorprendido que lograras capturar un Pokemon tan raro en tan poco tiempo como entrenador." Dijo el profesor al parecer extasiado al tener la oportunidad de estudiar ese Pokemon. Su estudio se centraba en las variaciones existentes entre cada Pokemon de la misma especie, y mientras Hoothoot había sido un suceso importante, no tenía Hoothoot normales para comparar los resultados diferentes. En cambio sí tenía Rhyhorn salvajes en su reservación y ahora Ash había capturado uno brillante: Era perfecto.

"No sabía que era brillante. De noche solo se veía como un Rhyhorn usual, aunque creo que es más inteligente que el promedio." Dedujo el entrenador por la batalla en la noche pasada. Los Rhyhorn al no pensar mucho y ser susceptibles a ataques de ira, solían ser muy irracionales en batalla. En la batalla había ocurrido lo contrario, el Pokemon presento varias tácticas interesantes. Saltar para evadir la Pistola de Agua, usar el ataque anterior para encubrir su ataque de cornada, fue un oponente de cuidado.

"¡Lo sé!" El profesor se escuchaba completamente emocionado. "Actualmente le estoy haciendo una prueba de coeficiente intelectual. En fin, quiero escuchar una explicación completa si es posible."

El ánimo de Ash recayó levemente al tener que recordar la noche pasada. Si, había capturado varios Pokemon, había recobrado unos que ni siquiera tenía idea que existían e incluso capturo al parecer un Rhyhorn brillante. Aun así Scraggy sería un recuerdo que apagaría el ánimo rápidamente. Con eso en mente comenzó el relato de la noche pasada con detalle, siendo el Profesor Oak el único quien podría escuchar la versión completa y tal vez otorgarle algo de guía.

Unos minutos más tarde el profesor asintió comprensivamente. El antiguo entrenador, actual investigador, repasó el relato varias veces por su mente. Con lo vivido con Ash a este punto sería capaz de creerle cualquier cosa, más aun cuando señalo con la cámara del PokeGear al Celebi que reposaba al otro lado de la ventana.

"Ash, cuanto lo siento. Un entrenador tarde o temprano debe enfrentar la pérdida de un Pokemon, pero nunca a alguien que apenas comienza su camino." Samuel Oak miro comprensivamente al entrenador. "En este punto de mi vida he perdido varios Pokemon, cada uno un amigo muy cercano. Lamento la extraña situación en la que te encuentras, pero el único consejo que te puedo dar es siempre tener los buenos recuerdos que compartieron. Esa es la esencia de tu Pokemon, cada victoria, derrota y fuerza que consiguieron juntos, es la representación de su lazo que jamás será roto. Este es probablemente uno de los pasos más importantes para transformarte en Maestro Pokemon." Explicó el hombre con cada gota de sabiduría que pudiera darle. "Si quieres mantener su memoria viva solo has lo que hiciste junto a él. Sigue hacia tu sueño, muchacho."

Ash se mantuvo en silencio por instantes. Mientras que muchos recuerdos del Eco eran borrosos o incompletos, los momentos de su nacimiento y batallas estaban claros como el cristal. Lo irascible y problemático que era, lo determinado y fuerte, siempre lleno de vida. Ash sonrió recordando como el Pokemon siempre estaba intentando subir la bolsa en su vientre, la cual constantemente se caía. Eran recuerdos preciosos, y eran de él.

"Entiendo." Ash soltó una pequeña lágrima en compañía de una sonrisa amarga. "Realmente fue un excelente Pokemon, Profesor."

"Si tú lo entrenaste, no cabe duda Ash." Secundó Samuel.

"Gracias." Ahora Ash esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

"No hay de que Ash. Es mi trabajo guiarte en tu camino a la grandeza." Sonrió de vuelta el profesor. "Espero que traigas a Celebi de vez en cuando por el laboratorio. Seria agradable conocer a un Pokemon legendario."

"Si Celebi está de acuerdo entonces no me opondré. Además, confió en usted." El entrenador se limpió las lágrimas. Ash no estaba bien, no lo estaría por un tiempo, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Por el momento era suficiente seguir con el camino. "Bien profesor, ya es hora de desayunar."

Oak se rio, si Ash pensaba con el estómago entonces estaría bien.

"Bien, estaré estudiando ese grandioso Rhyhorn." Nuevamente el hombre sacaba ese tono de entusiasmo. Así se cortó la comunicación. Ash desvió la mirada del aparato para guardarlo, a tiempo para ver a la enfermera llegar y en esta ocasión con su vestimenta clásica de enfermera.

"Ash, buenos días." Saludó la enfermera. "Sé que solo pasaste la noche aquí, pero espero que lograras dormir bien."

"Si, logre dormir algo, aunque con ellos no tengo porque dudarlo." Ash señalo al quinteto Pokemon que comenzaba a despertar en las sillas del pasillo. "Creo que la presencia de ellos me tranquilizó bastante."

"Me alegra saberlo. Le haré una nueva revisión a Celebi, dentro de poco el desayuno estará listo." La respuesta de Ash fue el gruñir de su estómago, sacando una risilla de la enfermera. "Eso indica que debo apresurarme." Y la enfermera entró en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash esperó a que la enfermera terminara la revisión de Celebi y tener los resultados, que fueron positivos, para darle a los Pokemon sus merecidos desayunos en la sala principal del Centro Pokemon. Los Pokemon se veían expectantes debido a lo que implicaba el desayuno. Debido a la reciente integración de Brock ahora la comida Pokemon volvía a ser lo que fue en sus viajes y cada uno de los Pokemon de Ash, fuera de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn o Sinnoh conocía las maravillas de su alimento Pokemon. Lo malo fue que el día anterior se encargaron de terminar la comida comprada por Ash para no echarla a perder, por lo que aunque Brock regresó no pudieron probar su deliciosa comida.

"Bien, ahora déjenme sacar de mi mochila…" Ash abrió por primera vez su mochila desde su llegada buscando el alimento.

Debido a la prisa de la noche anterior el entrenador no pudo ordenar correctamente sus cosas al momento de irse, por lo que todo estaba en su mochila hecho un verdadero caos. Tardo unos minutos que los Pokemon esperaron expectantes, prolongando cada segundo como si fuera un minuto propio. Ash debió sacar todo y volverlo a meter para que todo quedara de forma accesible: medicinas, objetos, cantimplora, alimento y por supuesto su bolsa de dormir, la cual estaba pesimamente doblada.

Ash saco esa bolsa, lo que ahora no era nada más que un bulto arrugado y mal doblado, y se dispuso a estirarlo cuando notó que había algo en su interior. Perplejo, Ash agregó algo de cuidado al estirarlo. Se sorprendió de ver un pequeño de color rosado durmiendo plácidamente dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

"¿Es un Cleffa?" Ash extendió su Pokedex para registrarlo. No porque no lo reconociera, sino porque estaba perplejo del porque estaba en su bolsa de dormir.

**Dexter: Cleffa, el Pokemon con forma de estrella. Cleffa es la forma pre-evolucionada de Clefairy. Su forma de estrella ha hecho creer que ellos llegaron a la tierra montados en estrellas fugases. Extrañamente muchos Cleffa son encontrados en las noches con lluvia de estrellas.**

"Debió meterse en mi bolsa de dormir mientras salí en la noche." Dedujo aún bastante aturdido el entrenador.

El Pokemon, al ser sacado de su cómoda estancia comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que vio fue al humano así que su reacción fue evidente: Cleffa salto lejos a un extremo de la sala. Ash no pareció sorprendido por lo sucedido considerando que lo último que vio Cleffa fue un tranquilo lugar en donde dormir.

"Pichu…" Ash abrió una de los tarros que guardaba la comida Pokemon de Brock y saco una pequeña croqueta. "¿Quieres darle esto a Cleffa?"

"¡Pichu!" Gritó confidente el Pokemon.

Pichu se acercó a Cleffa con comida, pero el Pokemon siguió temeroso probablemente por la interacción previa que tuvo con el humano. Para reiterar el punto Pichu comió un poco de la croqueta indicando que no era peligroso. Parcialmente decidido, Cleffa tomó la comida y le dio una pequeña mordida. El Pokemon dio un pequeño chillido de asombro antes de devorarla por completo. Queriendo más, el Pokemon no espero quedar frente a frente ante el humano.

Ash tomo la oportunidad al mostrarle en su mano un par de croquetas más de comida Pokemon, de la cual Cleffa pareció disfrutar enormemente.

"Vamos, no voy a lastimarte. Solo es comida." Aseguro el entrenador, con cuidado de no invadir su espacio personal.

El Pokemon diminuto observó al humano con precaución, pero presentándole el problema entre hambre y miedo, ganó lo primero con facilidad. Aun manteniendo la duda el Pokemon tomo el alimento con precaución. Alegre al sentir el gusto del primer bocado, Cleffa devoró la totalidad de lo que le ofrecía Ash.

"¿Te gusto, Cleffa?" Preguntó Ash, el Pokemon asintió. "Si quieres más, ahí puedes comer." El entrenador señaló hacia atrás en donde Chimchar, Treecko, Totodile y Taillow comían alegremente. Pichu, seguido de Cleffa, acompañó al grupo. El entrenador observo al grupo comer ganando un gruñido de su estómago quien le recordó el hambre ansiosamente. "Mientras comen iré al comedor del Centro Pokemon. ¿Entendido?" Con lo que el entrenador ganó una respuesta general en cada dialecto mientras seguían comiendo.

El entrenador se marchó al comedor. Notando su presencia Joy comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Ash espero unos instantes pero de pronto recordó algo importante.

"Enfermera Joy." Ash hablo llamando a la joven que se encontraba en la cocina conjunta, por lo que podía escuchar con claridad. "Volveré pronto, olvide darles a mis Pokemon agua. Estoy seguro de que están sedientos." El entrenador pudo escuchar una respuesta afirmativa por lo que regreso a la sala.

Nunca espero ver a su regreso una joven sentada en las sillas en donde se quedaban sus Pokemon y quien sostenía firmemente a Cleffa, dicho Pokemon no parecía demasiado alegre de estar ahí pero la joven era felizmente ignorante de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Ash tampoco esperó que dicha persona fuera familiar. Tenía el cabello rosa hasta el cuello, blusa blanca con bordes rosa y unos pantalones cortos de Jeans azules, siendo eso último y su estatura más pequeña la única diferencia notable al encuentro que tuvieron en el pasado.

"¡Es Whi-"

"¡Pi-chu!" Antes de que el entrenador pudiera hablar y exclamar el nombre de la joven Pichu se encargó de darle un fuerte Impactrueno. El entrenador quedó derribado en el suelo, pero con una sonrisa agradecida para su Pokemon.

"Gracias, amigo." El entrenador agradeció, ganando un 'Chu' en respuesta.

"Oye, te encuentras bien." Por todo el altercado la joven había parado su abrazo excesivamente afectuoso al Pokemon para ir a ayudarle.

"Está bien. Solo le pisé accidentalmente la cola a Pichu." Intento excusarse. "Por cierto, ¿Quién eres? ¿Conoces a Cleffa?"

"Ay, mi nombre es Whitney de Ciudad Goldenrod en la región Johto. Vine a Kanto a capturar un Clefairy en Monte Luna, pero termine por leer mal el mapa. Llegue ayer en la tarde a este centro Pokemon y esperaba hoy ir a Monte Luna por un Clefairy con las indicaciones de la Enfermera. Viendo a este pequeño tuyo supongo que estoy en el lugar adecuado." Se explicó aceleradamente. "Podrías decirme en qué lugar capturaste a este pequeño,…" Whitney notó que el joven no se había presentado en lo que le ayudaba a regresar a sus pies.

"Ash, soy entrenador de Pueblo Paleta." Se presentó el entrenador aceptando la grana ayuda de la joven. "Sobre ese Cleffa, no es mío. Accidentalmente se metió en mi mochila cuando estuve en Monte Luna, acabo de descubrir que estaba ahí."

"¿No es tuyo?" Era pregunta, pero Whitney gritó con fuerza extra gracias a la emoción. "Entonces, ¿Puedo capturarlo?"

"No creo que sea correcto, pensaba regresarlo a Monte Luna." Inmediatamente notó la decepción en el rostro de Whitney por lo que intento explicar más. "Los Cleffa rara vez se separan de sus padres y ellos deben estar preocupados."

"Eso tiene sentido." Dedujo la joven de cabello rosado pareciendo pensativa por unos instantes. "¿Qué te parece esto? Voy a regresar a Cleffa al Monte Luna y si sus padres me dan autorización, lo capturare. De lo contrario capturare cualquier otro Clefairy." Indicó hábilmente.

"¿Y cómo sé que lo regresaras a Monte Luna en lugar de capturarlo?" Miró Ash fingiendo desconfianza. Estaba claro que como líder de gimnasio poseía ciertos requisitos, siendo uno de los más fundamentales el cuidar de los Pokemon. Ash afortunadamente recordó que aquí aun no sabía que era líder.

"Eso es simple. Soy la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Goldenrod y por mi cargo debo mantener mi honor ante todo, en especial en lo que se refiere al cuidado de los Pokemon." Aseguró la joven al entrenador. "Logre tomar unos días de vacaciones para venir a Kanto, y fue solo para capturar a Clefairy."

"¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?" Volvió a dudar de ella.

"Mmh… tal parece que eres difícil de convencer. Supongo que puedo entenderlo." La joven se sacó su mochila buscando algo en su interior, de pronto gritó. "¡Aquí esta!" Whitney presentó ante Ash una revista, ella aparecía en la portada. Decía claramente: _Conozca a Whitney_, como noticia principal, mientras que había una pequeña información adicional en un subtítulo: _Bella líder de Gimnasio Goldenrod_. Eso parecía una prueba bastante importante. "Y si no me crees, podemos preguntarle a la enfermera Joy."

Ante la tardanza de Ash dicha enfermera acababa de ingresar en la sala.

"Ash, el desayuno está servido." Indicó Joy, para luego notar la nueva presencia en la sala. "Whitney, ya despertaste. Preparé el desayuno para Ash, ahora que sé que estas despierta el tuyo estará listo en unos minutos."

"Una cosa enfermera Joy, ¿Puede corroborar mi estado como Líder de Gimnasio?" Preguntó Whitney en tono confiado.

"Por supuesto." Teniendo la computadora en frente la enfermera presionó unos botones y giró la pantalla para mostrarla a los dos jóvenes. En esta salían sus datos como Líder de Gimnasio en Ciudad Goldenrod, acreditando la verdad absoluta, incluso una imagen de ella aparecía.

"¿Convencido, Ash?" La, ahora comprobada, líder de gimnasio le dio una mirada astuta.

"Si, siento por dudar de ti." Se disculpó sinceramente el entrenador haciendo una leve reverencia, aunque la verdad lamentaba haber sido tan duro no quiso levantar sospechas al sonar demasiado confiado.

"No hay problema, Ash. Supongo que es normal querer ser precavido." Confesó un tanto apenada ante la disculpa sincera no esperada. Pronto el estómago de Ash sonó para luego ser acompañado por el propio estomago de la líder. "Creo aun debemos desayunar."

"Si, tienes razón." Secundó alegremente la moción el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Así que planeas ser Maestro Pokemon y ya has ganado tu primera medalla en Pewter." Whitney repitió la declaración del entrenador. "Eso en sí mismo ya es todo un logro, ya que demuestra que tienes lo indicado para ser entrenador. Aunque claro, eso es evidente con solo ver a tus Pokemon."

"Gracias, Whitney." Confesó algo apenado el entrenador. "Sé que solo comienzo mi viaje, pero no me rendiré hasta que logre mi sueño." Aseguró Ash con pasión. "Por cierto, viniste a Kanto a buscar un Clefairy. ¿No hay de esos en Johto?"

Tanto Ash como Whitney hablaban amistosamente disfrutando de su desayuno en lo que hacían una breve introducción en las vidas del otro. Siendo ambos entrenadores, aunque uno fuera líder de gimnasio y otro alguien que solo comenzaba su viaje parecían tener varios puntos en común. Les era fácil entablar amistad encontrando como tema de conversación a los mismos Pokemon. Sin siquiera notarlo, aunque ambos estuvieran bastante hambrientos, se terminaron el desayuno en un parpadeo.

"No lamentablemente. Es conocido que frecuentan Monte Luna por sus Piedras Lunares, además mi gimnasio se especializa en tipo normal, creo que un Clefairy o Clefable encajaría perfectamente entre mis Pokemon. Bueno, de momento solo tengo dos." Aclaró un tanto apenada.

"¿Dos? Pensé que una líder de gimnasio tendría más Pokemon." Dijo dudoso Ash.

"Eso es debido a que solo he criado Miltank en el rancho de mi tío. De todos esos Miltank solo uso uno en batalla, por eso para ampliar mis opciones vine a Kanto a buscar un Pokemon como Clefairy." Explicó la líder de gimnasio. "Oye, Ash. En vista que quieres enfrentar a los gimnasios de Kanto, ¿Qué te parece una batalla contra una líder de gimnasio de Johto?"

"¡Eso estaría genial!" Aseguró Ash.

El entrenador y la líder se encargaron tragar lo restante del desayuno para salir prácticamente volando al exterior para iniciar la imprevista y emocionante batalla Pokemon. Joy observo asombrada el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes, decidiendo dejarle la limpieza a Chansey siguió a los entrenadores al exterior. Era inesperado, pero para Ash sería bueno luego de la pesada noche que pasó el muchacho. Cuando salió, ambos ya habían tomado posición a una distancia prudente del centro Pokemon para no ocasionar daños.

"¿Te parece una batalla dos contra dos?" Preguntó Whitney.

"Me parece bien, ¿Pero no dijiste que solo tenías uno?" Cuestionó Ash dudoso.

"Está bien, era el motivo por el que quería esta esta batalla. Capture uno hace poco y quería estrenarlo en batalla." Aclaró Whitney, entonces observó al quinteto de Ash. "Como ya he visto a tus Pokemon, yo elegiré primero. ¡Nidoran, adelante!" Whitney arrojó la Pokebola revelando al Pokemon veneno. Dicho Pokemon fue mirado por Ash con curiosidad y con algo de entendimiento, comprendiendo el origen del Nidorina que tenía en Johto; al mismo tiempo sacó su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Nidoran hembra, tipo veneno. Es muy poderosa con sus ataques, pero sus espinas son más pequeñas que las del macho.**

"Vaya, supongo que es bueno innovar." Dijo curioso ante la captura de tipo no normal. "Por mi parte, ¡Taillow, yo te elijo!" El Pokemon que estaba escasos metros de distancia salió al combate con un fuerte grito. "Como llamaste tu primero a tu Pokemon, comenzare yo. ¡Taillow, Ataque Rápido!"

"¡Taiiii-low!" Gritó el Pokemon con determinación, lanzándose a gran velocidad dejando la característica estela blanca del ataque.

"¡Nidoran, Picotazos Venenosos!" Respondió Whitney. Taillow con facilidad evadió el ataque lanzado, logrando un impacto directo en el oponente con su propio Ataque Rápido. "¡Nidoran!" Gritó preocupada al ver el impacto, viendo que a pesar se había revolcado un poco en la tierra y se levantó, continuó. "¡Vuelve a usar Picotazos venenosos!"

"¡Evade y Picotazo!" Ordenó Ash.

"¡Tailow!" Gritó nuevamente el Pokemon preparándose para el ataque. Nidoran nuevamente se hizo objetivo del picotazo oponente, pero Whitney no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"Está cerca de ti, usa Embestida." Nidoran logro embestir a Taillow, estando cerca y a nivel de tierra por el ataque reciente. "¡Ahora nuevamente Picotazos Venenosos!" Esta vez el ataque impactó directamente. "¡Una vez más!"

"¡Taillow, evade con Ataque Rápido!" Esta vez sí logró evadirlo para moverse en círculos a gran velocidad e impactar a Nidoran. El Pokemon fue enviado a tierra a unos metros de Whitney completamente debilitado. "¡Buen trabajo, Taillow!"

"¡Tail…" La celebración que iba a ser correspondida por el Pokemon se detuvo cuando estalló en un color purpura generando un gran dolor para el Pokemon.

"¡Taillow, estas envenenado!" Gritó Ash. Se iba a preguntar la razón cuando en realidad fue obvio. "Nidoran tiene la habilidad Punto Toxico. Envenenó a Taillow cuando ataco con Ataque Rápido al final." Dedujo ante lo inesperado de la habilidad. "¡Regresa, Taillow!" Ash le regresó a su Pokebola.

"Eso fue oportuno, Ash. Aunque no creo que puedas pasar del siguiente. ¡Miltank, adelante!" Y Whitney llamo al Pokemon principal de su gimnasio. Ash lo recordaba con memoria clara. "¿Cuál será tu siguiente Pokemon, Ash?"

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pensó en llamar a Totodile inicialmente, siendo que él junto a Pichu ya habían luchado contra Miltank en el pasado, pero Pichu ya había luchado contra Brock y Totodile contra Rhyhorn la noche pasada. La idea era que todos sus Pokemon tuvieran experiencias en batalla.

"¡Chimchar, yo te elijo!" El Pokemon llamado saltó al combate desde atrás del entrenador.

"Como iniciaste la vez pasada, creo que ahora es mi turno. ¡Miltank, Rodada!" Ash se paralizó al instante al escuchar la orden tan tenebrosamente familiar por parte de la oponente. Le costó a Totodile, Cyndaquil y Pikachu derrotar a ese Pokemon usando exactamente el mismo ataque. Lo que era peor es que Rodada era un ataque tipo roca, mientras Chimchar era un tipo fuego. Sería un ataque súper eficaz, cosa que no había pensado en el pasado con Cyndaquil.

"¡Chimchar, Brazas!" Ordenó el entrenador.

"Chim… ¡Char!" El Pokemon de fuego arrojó las diminutas flamas contra su oponente, pero ni siquiera lograron frenar su paso. Lo siguiente fue un impacto directo contra el Pokemon de Ash. "¡Chaaar!" Gritó en dolor.

"¡Chimchar! ¿Puedes continuar?" Preguntó Ash en lo que Miltank daba media vuelta para regresar por un nuevo ataque. Chimchar se volvió a poner en pie. "Perfecto…" Ash miró atentamente al oponente recordando cómo le derrotaron la vez pasada. Mientras que fue un esfuerzo de equipo, la clave para mantener el ataque era la estabilidad del terreno. "¡Chimchar, Brazas una vez más! ¡Apunta en el terreno delante de Miltank!"

Sin que se dieran cuenta los dos oponentes, Misty y Brock llegaron a tiempo en pleno desarrollo del combate entre Chimchar y Miltank. Inicialmente el plan era exigir una explicación al entrenador por la razón _urgente_ en la que decidió dejarlos, pero al ver tal combate decidieron postergar su intromisión al término de este. En verdad se veía interesante. Brock estaba curioso al ver este Pokemon desconocido de Ash, no habiendo visto sus Pokemon más allá de Treecko y Pichu; mientras que la pelirroja se vio sorprendida del sentimiento de intensidad en la batalla.

"Chim… ¡Char!" El Pokemon de Fuego volvió a arrojar llamas pequeñas, esta vez al paso del Pokemon. Al inicio no pasó nada, pero ante la tierra que levantaba un poco, la trayectoria de Miltank se comenzó a alterar, hasta que finalmente fallo el ataque pasando por un costado de Chimchar. Ash siguió la orden de mantener el ataque, hasta que una roca hizo que Miltank saltara lejos del terreno y dejando de rodar.

"¡Miltank!" Grito Whitney sorprendida, jamás esperó un contraataque de semejante tipo.

"¡Ahora es tu oportunidad! ¡Arañazo!" El Pokemon de Ash dio un salto para quedar a la altura del Miltank en las alturas. El resultado fue un arañazo ascendente directo en la cara. Ash no desperdiciaría ni el descenso. "¡Continua con Brazas!" Fue un ataque continuo que impacto por completo el cuerpo de Miltank, aunque no hizo mucho daño individualmente, sumado al Arañazo era algo considerable.

"¡Pisotón, Miltank!" Fue el ataque inesperado del oponente. Usando la altura Miltank golpeó directamente a Chimchar al aterrizar, siendo muy poderoso. Chimchar quedo noqueado al instante. "¡Buen trabajo, Miltank!" Felicitó la líder de gimnasio. "Fue una buena estrategia, Ash. Nadie había logrado parar de esa forma la Rodada de Miltank."

"Entonces prepárate, porque esta batalla está lejos de terminar." Declaró Ash.

"Pero Taillow esta envenenado. Sería mejor que abandonaras el combate mientras puedes." Fue el ultimátum de Whitney.

"Pero si es eso lo que es tan importante." Sonrió Ash. "Taillow, yo te elijo." Ash llamó a Taillow y Whitney se sorprendió al instante. El Pokemon volador se veía más decidió que nunca rodeado por un destello rojo. "Ahora que esta envenenado, su habilidad se activa."

"¿Habilidad?" Cuestionó Whitney.

Brock decidió intervenir, revelando su llegada a los dos opositores. "Agallas. Aumenta el poder de ataque cuando el Pokemon sufre de algún cambio de estado."

"Oh, hey Brock, Misty. Me explicare pronto, de momento déjenme terminar la batalla." Ash observó a su opositora. "Taillow, ataque rápido."

"¡Tail-l… …low!" Grito el Pokemon volador con fuerza.

"¡Miltank, Rodada!" Antes de que el Pokemon siquiera comenzara a girar fue impactado directamente por el Ataque Rápido potenciado, enviando al Pokemon de Whitney en un derrape hacia atrás. Inmediatamente después del ataque Taillow destello en purpura soltando un quejido. Era el envenenamiento. "¡Rodada, Miltank!" Insistió.

"¡Ataque Ala, Taillow!" A diferencia del ataque de Chimchar, Taillow logro detener la rodada al impacto, aunque el Pokemon volador se viera inmediatamente perjudicado por el ataque oponente y luego por el envenenamiento. "¡Taillow!"

"¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Pisotón!" Taillow no pudo evitar el ataque quedando debilitado al instante. Ash fue inmediatamente por su Pokemon. "Fue un gran trabajo, Miltank." Aunque cuando Whitney se acercó a su Pokemon noto que en verdad estaba cansado. Ash había logrado dañarle seriamente. "Vaya, y ni siquiera uso ventaja de tipo." Se dijo sorprendida.

"Taillow." Gritó Ash preocupado.

La enfermera Joy intervino al instante.

"No te preocupes, en el Centro Pokemon curaremos su envenenamiento. Fuera de eso solo necesita descansar." Aseguró la enfermera intentando tranquilizar al entrenador. Ya tenía un Pokemon por el cual preocuparse en cuidados intensivos, no necesitaba otra más a su listado. La enfermera entró en el Centro Pokemon, aunque antes Ash le pasara también a Chimchar y Whitney a Nidoran para que los restauraran correctamente. El Pokemon tipo fuego no estaba envenenado, pero estaba igualmente agotado.

"Fue una excelente batalla, Ash." Felicitó Whitney. "No cualquiera puede detener el ataque Rodada de Miltank."

"Eso fue solo porque el ataque apenas tomaba velocidad. Si hubiese esperado más Miltank ni siquiera hubiera sentido el ataque de Taillow." Se explicó Ash. "Por cierto, Whitney, ellos son mis amigos Misty y Brock. Misty, Brock, ella es la líder de Gimnasio Goldenrod en la región Johto, Whitney." Presentó Ash a los recién llegados.

"¿Líder de gimnasio? Eso explica lo dura de la batalla de Ash. Hasta ahora no lo había visto perder en combate." Dijo aun sorprendida por los resultados de la batalla ante la muchacha que había roto con el resultado de victorias consecutivas de Ash.

"Vaya, esto es una coincidencia. Yo era el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter." Agregó rápidamente Brock sorprendiendo inicialmente a la joven. El exlíder de gimnasio hizo una reverencia. "¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo para conocernos mejor y…"

"…entonces vienes de Johto." Cuando Brock alzó su mirada nuevamente noto que tanto Whitney, como Ash y Misty estaban entrando en el Centro Pokemon con las dos jóvenes hablando entre sí, causando que el criador cayera al suelo ante lo inesperado de la acción.

Antes de seguir, Misty recordó algo importante.

"Espera un momento. ¡Ash Ketchum! Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación por marcharte en plena noche." El arranque de ira fue suficiente para hacer al entrenador objetivo de tal ira temblar, al mismo tiempo que Brock regresaba a escena con el mismo misterio en mente.

"Bueno, la verdad es que…" Esta vez el interrumpido fue Ash cuando Joy entro en la sala.

"Ash. Taillow y Chimchar se encuentran bien. Solo necesitan descansar." La enfermera regreso ambas Pokebolas a su entrenador. "Por cierto, mientras les curaba recordé algo importante que puede ser de ayuda para-" La enfermera misma se llevó las manos a su boca al percatarse de su error.

"Está bien, enfermera. Confió en ellos." Aseguró a Joy, haciendo que esta se relajara. La información que iba a dar era importante, al punto de que no cualquiera podía saberlo. "De todas formas les estaba por decir."

Ash y Joy entraron en la zona de cuidados intensivos seguidos de Brock, Misty y Whitney. Al llegar junto a la ventana, Ash indico el otro lado señalando al Pokemon que permanecía dormido sobre la camilla. Resaltaba por su tamaño pequeño. Como era de esperar, Whitney fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¡Imposible! ¡Es Celebi!" Gritó señalando al diminuto Pokemon. "¿Cómo es posible que un Celebi este aquí?"

"¿Celebi?" Repitieron confusos Misty y Brock.

"No es de extrañar que no sepan de quien se trata, sus leyendas son más conocidas en Johto que en otro lugar." Indicó Whitney, lista para comenzar con su relato. "A Celebi se le considera la voz del bosque. El Pokemon legendario que se encarga de cuidar los bosques y a los Pokemon. Tiene la particularidad de viajar en el tiempo, por eso es que si se siente amenazado por un humano simplemente viaja en el tiempo para escapar. Rara vez es visto."

"¿Pokemon legendario que viaja en el tiempo?" Repitieron en sintonía Brock y Misty. "Ash, ¿Esta es la razón?" El entrenador asintió.

"Celebi sacrificó su fuerza para salvar a mis Pokemon y ahora ya no puede viajar en el tiempo." Confesó el entrenador. Por el tono en su voz indicaba que no iba a profundizar en el tema así que decidieron dejarlo de lado. "Mi deber es protegerlo, así que lo capture para luego traerlo aquí. Tardará en recuperarse pero estará bien." Los entrenadores estaban sorprendidos de escuchar aquello, en especial porque su amigo había capturado un Celebi.

"De hecho, por eso los llame. Whitney, tu Miltank produce leche, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto con cierto aire de certeza la enfermera.

"Ah, ya veo. Quieres usar la leche de Miltank para ayudar a Celebi. Por supuesto que Miltank tiene leche y eres libre de usarla para el tratamiento." Aseguró Whitney, revelando su Pokebola y soltando al Pokemon lechero en el pasillo. "Miltank, quiero que ayudes a la enfermera Joy en todo lo que puedas por favor." El Pokemon asintió rápidamente.

"Gracias, esto acortara su tratamiento en semanas si sale bien." Respondió la enfermera para entrar en la sala de cuidados intensivos, seguida de Miltank.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Whitney. Siento darte tantas molestias." Se disculpó el, ahora, entrenador de Celebi.

"No es necesario, Ash. Soy una líder de gimnasio, mi deber es cuidad y ayudar a todos los Pokemon que pueda." Sonrió la joven. "Aunque al parecer nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo más. La leche de Miltank es más efectiva si se toma fresca, por lo que me quedare hasta que el tratamiento de Celebi esté terminado."

El cuarteto de jóvenes se quedó observando por la ventana los cuidados que daba la enfermera a Celebi con la ayuda de Miltank. Esto también tranquilizó enormemente al entrenador de Celebi, sabiendo que tenía un buen soporte para mejorar al Pokemon Legendario.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo y en vista a que ninguno se marcharía dentro de poco, Brock lo prepararía en el exterior en lugar de la enfermera Joy. Este Centro Pokemon estaba en una zona bastante alejada del camino a cualquier pueblo, por lo que rara vez recibía visitantes, siendo ahora los únicos: Whitney, Ash, Misty y Brock. Y como agradecimiento el criador se ofreció a cocinar para todos los presentes, lo que no costaría trabajo para un experto como él. Entre tanto Ash intercambio a algunos de sus Pokemon para comenzar su entrenamiento.

"¡Salgan todos!" Ash arrojó cuatro Pokebolas, dos de estas siendo una Bola Pesada y Bola de Atracción.

Aparecieron Totodile y Treecko que ya estaban desde antes en el actual equipo de Ash, pero por el cansancio regreso a Chimchar y a Taillow a la reservación Oak, cambiándolos por Spearow y un poderoso Rhyhorn brillante. Por primera vez Ash tuvo la oportunidad de darle la bienvenida oficial al equipo y pareció que el Pokemon estaba feliz también de ser parte de esta nueva familia. Los presentes miraron con curiosidad a este nuevo Pokemon, en especial Misty quien no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

"Vaya, Ash. No sabía que tenías un Rhyhorn brillante." Dijo la pelirroja.

"Lo capture la noche pasada, no es que quisiera pero fui forzado a ello. Además no sabía que era brillante hasta que el Profesor Oak me lo dijo. De noche no se ven bien los colores." Confesó apenado.

El resto de la mañana observaron a Ash entrenar a sus Pokemon, tanto Whitney como Brock estaban sorprendidos por la dedicación del entrenador a sus Pokemon. A la hora del almuerzo Ash decidió detener el entrenamiento para que sus Pokemon descansaran y se alimentaran bien. En la tarde les dejó tomar una siesta mientras que el entrenador se encargaba de cuidarlos, y en el caso de Rhyhorn de pulirlo con la ayuda de los instrumentos dados por Brock.

Luego de una siesta y de pasar tiempo con ellos, Ash cambio el cuarteto por otro diferente. Los observadores nuevamente fueron presas de la dedicación y variedad que tenía el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Ahora entrenaba a Krabby, Grimer, Munchlax y Staravia. Aunque durante todo el día Ash tomaría descansos de cinco minutos cada hora para revisar el estado de Celebi, quien ahora parecía estar consiente permitiendo leves charlas con Ash.

Cuando la noche llego y el grupo de jóvenes se fue a dormir, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta regreso al pasillo donde se podía apreciar la habitación de Cuidados Intensivos en donde Celebi dormía. Aun entrenando, comiendo o durmiendo, el entrenador jamás olvidaba al Pokemon que descansaba en el interior.

"Deberías descansar, Ash." El nombrado se vio sorprendido al notar a Whitney entrando avanzando por el pasillo. "La enfermera dijo que ya estaba mucho mejor gracias a la leche de Miltank. Si descansa toda esta noche, mañana podrán comenzar el viaje una vez más."

"Lo sé, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que Celebi esté en si cien por ciento." Declaró el entrenador.

Whitney suspiro al ser incapaz de convencer al entrenador de retractarse cuando vio a Pichu y Cleffa durmiendo en las sillas del pasillo. Durante el pasar del día noto que Cleffa rápidamente se apegó al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, mientras que del resto pareció bastante evasivo, incluso de los amigos de Ash.

"¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora? ¿Enfrentar el gimnasio que está en Cerulean?" Pregunto la líder de Johto.

"Ese es el plan, pero antes haré una parada en la Fábrica de la Batalla que está en las afueras de Ciudad Cerulean." Explicó Ash. "Mientras combato contra los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto estaré enfrentando a los Cerebros Frontera."

"¿Cerebros Frontera?" Preguntó notablemente curiosa Whitney.

"Son seis estaciones de batalla a lo largo de todo Kanto y con cada victoria te otorgan un símbolo de la frontera, supongo que en ese aspecto no son muy diferentes de los Lideres de Gimnasio." Whitney asintió estando de acuerdo con Ash. "Pero solo si derrotas a los seis se revela la posición de la séptima estación."

"Vaya, se oye intenso." Confesó sus pensamientos la joven. "Aunque con la habilidad que has mostrado sé que puedes lograr ese desafío. No hablo solo de tus habilidades de batalla; el ejemplo perfecto es ese Cleffa. No confía en nadie salvo en ti y en tus Pokemon. De hecho no sé cómo lo llevare a Monte Luna si no confía en mí."

"Intentare ayudar. Además, eres una Líder de Gimnasio. Un asunto como ese no debería ser problema para ti." Los dos sonrieron mutuamente hasta que un remezón junto a una explosión alterara la paz, junto a la fuerza de la explosión que les empujo contra la pared de Cuidados Intensivos, por suerte no rompieron la ventana interna para molestar a Celebi. Instintivamente Ash se golpeó su frente, sabiendo quienes eran los responsables. "Sabía que esto era demasiado tentador, hasta para ellos."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Whitney.

"¡Hahaha! ¡Prepárense para los problemas!" Gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

"Y para los dilemas." Secundó una voz masculina, revelando que eran los causantes del agujero externo del Centro Pokemon.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación."

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación."

"¡Pichu! ¡Impactrueno!" El ataque eléctrico interrumpió el lema del Pichu previamente preparado, golpeando a Jessie, Jame y Meowth directamente. "En estos momentos hay un Pokemon enfermo que no necesita ser alterado." Gruñó Ash notoriamente enfadado. "¡Munchlax, Golpe de Hielo!" Ash arrojó la Pokebola, el Pokemon salió, dio el golpe y congeló a los tres al instante. "Ahora acábalos con Golpe Cuerpo." Era más pequeño que Snorlax, pero no significaba que era fuera liviano.

"¡Munchlax!" El Pokemon dio un salto y con su barriga golpeo el bloque de hielo. Teniendo poca fricción, el bloque de hielo fue empujado rápidamente lejos del Centro Pokemon, choco con un árbol rompiéndose a la suficiente velocidad para luego ser mandados a volar.

"¡El mocoso interrumpió nuestro lema!" Gritó Jessie. "¡Y nos quitó la oportunidad de robar un Pokemon Legendario!"

"¡Esto no se lo perdonare!" Secundó James.

"A mí ya me está dando el vaguido." Agregó Meowth.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" Los tres gritaron mientras desaparecieron en la distancia.

"Bien, esa fue la dosis del Equipo Rocket por el día de hoy." Ash soltó un bostezo que fue contagiado a Whitney. "Creo que finalmente poder dormir un poco." El entrenador y la líder de gimnasio se volvieron a reír en lo que regresaban al dormitorio del Centro Pokemon. Munchlax se quedó con Cleffa y Pichu custodiando a Celebi desde el pasillo aunque el Pokemon se quedara dormido al instante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al día siguiente Whitney, Misty y Brock despertaron para ver que Ash no estaba en su cama. Preocupados, pensando que algo grave ocurrió bajaron a la sala de espera y desde ahí al pasillo de cuidados intensivos. Llegaron a tiempo para ver una escena conmovedora con Ash y Celebi en un cariñoso abrazo que en aquel entonces solo la Enfermera Joy era testigo.

"¡Miren, Celebi ya se siente mucho mejor!" Grito Ash casi eufórico. "Por cierto, Celebi. Ellos son mis amigos: Misty, Brock y Whitney.

"¡Levi!" Chillo en alegría sobrevolando a los recién llegados, mientras se vio cómodo con Brock y Misty, parecía algo cuidadoso con Whitney. No que Celebi lo dejara suficientemente en claro, ya que sin advertencia Whitney tomo al Pokemon entre sus brazos aparentándolo con fuerza.

"¡Ay, eres una lindura!" Chilló la líder de gimnasio en lo que abrazaba al Pokemon.

"Whitney…" Ash advirtió, pero llegó a oídos sordos por lo que insistió. "…Whitney…" Nuevamente nada cambio. "¡Whitney!" gritó finalmente llamando su atención. Celebi tomó esta oportunidad para apartarse de los brazos de ella. "Whitney, ponías nervioso a Celebi." Explicó Ash notando al Pokemon oculto a tras de él.

"Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar un poco." Se disculpó ella con una reverencia. "Siento haberte asustado. Como Ash ya dijo, mi nombre es Whitney y soy líder de gimnasio de Goldenrod. No tengo interés en hacerte daño, de verdad." Pero el Pokemon se mantuvo oculto detrás del hombro de Ash, lo que hizo sacar a Whitney un suspiro de resignación. "En fin, me alegra que Celebi ya esté mejor."

"Puede estar mejor, pero aún falta mucho tiempo para que pueda estar en batallas." Advirtió la enfermera presente con clara notoriedad dirigida al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

"Si, tenía pensado en enviar a Celebi con el Profesor Oak. Sé que él cuidara de ella y ahí podrá estar tranquila." Ash no lo decía solo por sus batallas, sino también por el constante acosos del Equipo Rocket. "Celebi, sé que no conoces al Profesor Oak, pero con él estarás segura. ¿Podrías quedarte con él?" A la sorpresa de Ash, Celebi se vio realmente entusiasmado con la idea, revoloteando de un lado a otro. "Veo, si estás de acuerdo entonces hay que hacerlo."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La siguiente hora fue bastante apresurada; entre Ash enviando a Celebi con el Profesor Oak quienes, a opinión de Ash, parecieron bastante unidos por la pantalla del Videoteléfono, mucho a su perplejidad; luego con Ash ayudando a Cleffa para que acompañara a Whitney en su regreso a Monte Luna, todo pasó bastante rápido. Ahora estaban todos en la salida del Centro Pokemon, donde apenas a fuera la ruta se dividía en dos: una para Monte Luna y otra para Ciudad Cerulean.

"Creo que es hora del adiós." Dijo Ash a la líder de Johto. "Espero que logres capturar un Clefairy."

"Gracias Ash, igualmente espero que llegues lejos en la liga Pokemon de Kanto. Te estaré apoyando." Respondió Whitney. "Cuando acabes espero que pases a la Liga Johto, estoy segura que será un gran desafío para ti." Agregó con determinación la líder.

"Pensare en ello, primero debo terminar Kanto." Anuncio Ash con la misma determinación que Whitney.

"Por supuesto. Misty, Brock, fue un gusto conocerlos. Espero que nos volvamos a ver; y enfermera Joy, gracias por su ayuda." Dando una sonrisa, Whitney comenzó su camino a Monte Luna con el tierno Cleffa en sus brazos.

"Creo que esta es nuestra señal para marcharnos también." Señalo Ash, para luego sacar su PokeGear. "Veamos, Fabrica de la Batalla…" El entrenador comenzó a buscar la ubicación de la Instalación de la Batalla de la Frontera más cercana.

"¿Dijiste Fabrica de la Batalla?" Preguntó Joy sorprendida.

"Si, así es." Respondió Ash.

"En ese caso, yo sé dónde queda. Usualmente el Cerebro Frontera viene aquí a revisar a sus Pokemon, después de todo está bastante cerca." Sonrió Joy sorprendiendo a Ash y Misty en el proceso, aunque el primero lo estuviera aún más. No lo había notado por todo el altercado de Celebi pero este era el mismo Centro Pokemon que encontraron la noche que avistaron a Articuno junto a Brock, May y Max. Joy se aproximó al PokeGear de Ash para mostrar la ubicación en el mapa.

Entre tanto un Brock curioso hablaba con Misty.

"¿Batalla de la Frontera?" Preguntó el criador.

"Antes de ir a tu gimnasio, estuvimos en Valle Fennel en donde Ash encontró un señor llamado Scott. Él invitó a Ash a un evento llamado Batalla de la Frontera que funciona de un modo similar a los Gimnasios Pokemon. Son seis estaciones a lo largo de todo Kanto a cargo de los Cerebros Frontera que serían equivalentes a Líderes de Gimnasio. En cada instalación Ash debe ganar las batallas para obtener un Símbolo Frontera y cuando consiga las seis, se revela una séptima instalación secreta, la final y más difícil." Explicó Misty.

"Vaya, eso se oye intenso. Ya sabía que viajar con Ash sería interesante." Dedujo Brock interesando en el desafío de Ash. Por el estilo de batalla del entrenador cada batalla seria increíble, en especial al medir las fuerzas del entrenador recién realizado.

"Ahí está, Ash. No te puedes perder." Indicó Joy.

"Gracias por todo enfermera." Agradeció el entrenador.

Con Misty y Brock secundando las despedidas, el grupo se marchó a la primera instalación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash, Misty y Brock habían caminado por dos horas hasta que finalmente divisaron una gigantesca fábrica, a la que Ash fue completamente familiar. Al momento de llegar ante esta fueron obligados a esquivar la llegada imprevista de un automóvil. Inicialmente Ash espero ver una maquina creada por el Cerebro de la Fábrica, en cambio era Scott en su convertible y junto a un personaje completamente familiar llegando en el asiento de copiloto. El joven tenía el cabello purpura, largo y atado en una cola de caballo. Llevaba puesto una camisa rosada y unos pantalones color crema, y al parecer por la forma de conducir de Scott estaba completamente desorientado.

"Vaya, Ash. No esperaba verte tan pronto." Confesó Scott, bajando del convertible detenido. "Iba a ir a buscarte a Monte Luna después de que este retador enfrentar a Noland." El millonario excéntrico señalo al aun mareado joven en el asiento de copiloto. "Aunque por otro lado creo que es una buena oportunidad para ambos."

"A que, ¿A qué te refieres, Scott?" El joven en el asiento de copiloto se bajó del automóvil tambaleándose, pero luego de unos instantes logro estabilizarse. "En todo caso, mucho gusto." Sonrió el peli purpura. "Mi nombre es Reggie y soy entrenador Pokemon."

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡NO SE ACOSTUMBREN A ESTE LARGO!** **No podia encontrar el momento apropiado para cortar el capitulo. Varios momentos no fueron planeados, como la llegada de Whitney y el Rhyhorn brillante. Se podria decir que fueron momentos que se escribieron solos. La idea era avanzar, el siguiente capitulo deberia incluir los capitulos hasta la llegada a Ciudad Carmin.**

**¿Whitney como pareja para Ash? No se, de momento son amigos, pero no la tenia planeada para aparecer, simplemente "pego" en el lugar y momento apropiado. Tenia un Clefeary y un Nidorina, ambos Pokemon se encuentran en Monte Luna y sus alrededores. Lo unico que hice fue dar el motivo, nada más. ****Debido a unos ajustes en la historia se adelanto la aparicion de la primera postulada en el capitulo siguiente. ¿Quien sera? Ah, donde esta lo divertido en decirles.**

**Gracias por sus respuestas en la encuesta.**

**¡Reviews!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
